


Changing light

by Eurydyka_Kaput



Series: The Only Constant Thing is Change [6]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Changeling Jim, Gen, Trollhunter!Strickler, barbara and walt met much earlier than in canon, changeling trollhunter, it's a vine, knife family, walt and jim have father/son relatonship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 43,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurydyka_Kaput/pseuds/Eurydyka_Kaput
Summary: Walt's son finds out about trolls, changelings and amulet. What could possibly go wrong?In other words Strickler becomes a Trollhunter and Jim his side-kick.





	1. The Troll in the basement

**Author's Note:**

> I first wrote a post on Tumlbr and now this one chapter. I have no idea what I'm doing. English is not my first language.  
> You've been warned.

Jim Lake jr lived a life of monotony. He woke up, made breakfast, go to school, spend time with family and his only friend, study, fall asleep, repeat. That was until he found troll in his basement.

  
He wouldn’t find out about his step-father secret if he haven’t decided to move a wooden box from corridor to basement. Now the troll was screaming. Jim was screaming. They both were screaming equally surprised. Human’s first instinct was to get away, he run upstairs and closed a door. Troll’s voice still could be heard through wood. It took Jim sometime to actually collect himself and listen to what the creature had to say.

  
‘-no harm.’ The troll said ‘Oh Merlin, the changeling will kill me!’

  
Jim could hear heavy steps as the creature was walking around the basement.

  
‘But it’s the human’s fault! Why would he come to the basement? It’s my basement!’

  
The boy wanted to know what the hey was going on. Why that thing was in his basement. What that changeling thing was. And why that creature was calling the basement his. He took all of courage he could find in him and, despite the heart pounding in his chest , opened the door.

  
‘Okay, let’s talk.’ Jim tried to summon every lesson on being confident his dad ever gave him ‘Wha-Who are you? What’s your name?’

  
The creature looked stunned by human’s return and even more by his questions.

  
‘They call me Draal the Deadly.’ He said ‘I’m a troll.’

  
The Deadly-wonderful! Jim took a deep breath.

  
‘What are you doing in my basement?’

  
‘It’s my basement! The Trollhunter gave it to me himself.’

  
‘Who’s a Trollhunter? And what gives him rights to my basement?’

  
‘This is my basement! The Trollhunter is a person chosen by amulet of daylight and protects trolls and humans.’ Draal explained.

  
‘Then why is he called Trollhunter if he protects trolls.’

  
‘Um… Becouse…’ Draal hesitated ‘I don’t know. Blinky would have explained it better.’

  
‘Who's Blinky?’

  
‘A nerd.’

  
‘What gives Trollhunter rights to my basement?’ Jim asked still afraid but a little annoyed.

  
‘My basement!’ Draal shouted with annoyance ‘He lives here.’

  
‘My dad is a Trollhunter?’ Jim said quietly in disbelieve.

  
‘Yeah, I know it sucks.’ The troll said while giving Jim a sympathetic look.

  
Jim needed something to calm himself down with. He thought what they had stocked in a kitchen changing his plans about today’s dinner.

  
‘You want some tea?’

  
^^^^^

  
When Walter came home from work he found Draal sitting in a living room and Jim cooking an enormous dinner in the kitchen. His son glared at him.

  
Trying to keep a neutral face the changeling said ‘I believe it’s more than enough for us, Young A-‘

  
‘I’m stress-cooking!’


	2. The explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim learns about some things.
> 
> I wrote it running on peaches and vine. I really wanted to post it today.

Jim gestured Walter to sit. The normally timid teenager now held a big authority in his posture, which could only mean one thing-he was pissed. Walt sat down on a chair in dining room feeling like a misbehaving schoolboy. Jim glared at him while dicing chicken which made him look kind of intimidating. Draal, in the living room, slipped his tea from a cub much too small for him. The troll looked like he was drinking from doll set. He smirked at the scene in the kitchen. ‘This is gonna be good.’ He thought.

‘Do you have anything you’d like to tell me?’ Jim asked faking a smile ‘About trolls? Magic? Amulet of-what was it-daylight? Renting our basement?’

‘Technically renting would meant payment. In this case there is no payment, so it isn’t renting.’ Walter decided to begin with most human topic.

‘That’s not the point!’ The teenager stopped cutting chicken in smaller and smaller pieces ‘I don’t really mind that I didn’t know about’ he gestured to Draal ‘all this. But tell me. Does Mom know?’

The changeling looked down in guilt. ‘No.’ He only said.

‘No? What do you mean by “no”? You guys are married! How long were you going to keep Draal in basement without telling her? Or about the amulet? Like what if you died? Would police call to inform us about you? Or would there be nothing to be found? You would only be a next man who left us without any explanation!’ Jim, while almost yelling those words, moved from the kitchen to the dining room. ‘You would simply leave us.’ He said quietly on a verge of tears.

Walt got up and hugged Jim. ‘I would never leave you on purpose.’

‘But that’s how it would look like.’ The boy returned his hug ‘I don’t want to lose another father. I don’t want Mom to be left alone.’

They stood like this for some time. Both afraid for a future

‘I wish I could change those things’ The changeling looked his son in the eyes ‘but I can’t. The word under our feet as well as our own need protection from what’s coming. There are bad people and there are bad trolls that need to be defeated if we want pace.’

‘Why you?’ Jim grip tightened.

‘Because the amulet chose me. I don’t know why but for some reason it decided that I would be a good candidate for this mission. Maybe if somebody else got it things would be better.’

‘Can’t you pass it on someone else?’

‘No, apparently it’s a job you got to do until you die. Probably not out of old age.’

‘Why you haven’t told us?’

‘Do you know this say “the less you know, the shorter you’ll be tortured”? That’s way.’ One look on boy’s face and he knew that his son felt there was more to this ‘I… I think that I was afraid that if you knew who, no, what I am you would be disgusted and… and’ he would never admit that his voice cracked a little.

‘No, we would never.’ Jim hugged him again ‘But I want to know everything. From the beginning.’

^^^^^^^

Draal left the living room murmuring that killing was easier than family relations. Barbara had a late shift tonight and she wasn’t going to be home until 2 am. Walter and Jim sat down in the living room. Jim made hot cocoa for both of them.

‘Explain from the beginning. I want to know everything.’ The boy gave his step-dad a sympathetic look.

Walter knew by his son look that he really wanted to know. About trolls, amulet and changelings. More reasonable part of him was resistant about telling Jim about those part of his life but the selfish one wanted at least one of two important humans in his life to know. Slowly he began the tale of Trollhunters, Gum Gums and changelings.

‘You see Jim beneath our towns, cities and streets there lays another words, the word of trolls, creatures who walk this word long before humans. When Gum Gums, led by Gunmar the Black, attacked humans Deya the Deliverer used the amulet of daylight to trap Gum Gums in Darklands.’

Jim nodded, trying to grasp what Walt said.

‘Gum Gums had minions in human word. They still have. The changelings.’ He heisted for a second there. ‘Changelings are half-breeds of trolls and humans. Back in the old days Gum Gums would steal baby trolls from their parents, make them their obedient servants and then replace a human baby with little changeling.’

‘What happens with human babies?’ Jim asked.

‘They are perfectly safe in the Darklands. If anything happened to a baby, a changeling would use their human form and wouldn’t be of use for Gum Gums. They haven’t aged a day since they were taken, may I add.’

‘That sounds horrible. For both sides.’ Jim took a slip from his cup. ‘And you’re a changeling, right?’

‘Yes.’ Walt said prepared for worst. It’s always good to be prepared for worst, then, if it ends up better that previously thought, the relive is priceless.

‘Can I see your troll form?’ The changeling nodded slowly, he dropped his glamour showing his horns, yellow eyes and green skin.

‘I know it isn’t exactly-‘

‘No, it actually looks pretty cool. Like a Super Avocado Dad.’

‘”Super Avocado Dad”? Did you put something in this cocoa?’ The man joked. ‘But I’m really surprised with how well you’re dealing with those information, Young Atlas.’

‘Oh, I’m freaking out in the back of my mind.’


	3. How to NOT deal with your anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draal gives Jim the Grit-Shaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happend at school in canon pretty much happend in this au.

Even though Jim now knew about trolls now live’ve been normal for past two weeks. For Walter it meant attending meetings with Bular, trainings with Blinky and Arrrgghh! and, of course, grading papers. His son wasn’t mad at him anymore. Vendel stopped a debate on whatever to kill him or not. Barbara wasn’t as busy as usually that week. Live can be really good sometimes.

Jim, on the other hand, was close to panic. There is a human eating troll in Arcadia and his dad is afraid of him and, oh shit, did you just said he’s eaten a museum guard? They’ve agreed on not telling mom about trolls, at least for now. Also his step-dad is a changeling. Walt said that changelings are Gunmar’s servants but it sounded more like a slavery to Jim. Oh, by the way, he somehow gotten a Romeo’s part and there will a kissing scene. With Claire! Oh, he is so gonna make a fool of himself. Steve wants his head… Live can be really cruel sometimes.

Walter left the house early, so he could meet Blinky before work and discus some Trollhunter business. Jim decided that it could be a good idea to put some of tapes in the attic before going to school. He had seen a gnome getting a little too comfortable with one of his old toys. Jim decided that he’ve seen too much.

‘Why is my life so weird?’ The boy asked himself.

He sat on a sofa in the living room, breathing in and out. He’s always been a timid person which didn’t help this situation at all. He wanted to help somehow. But what was he supposed to do? Pound Bular on a head with a frying pan?

‘What’s wrong, Atlas?’ Draal came out of basement with a very dirty sock in his hand.

‘It’s Jim. Dad calls me Young Atlas for some reason.’ Jim stood up ‘Tea?’

Draal nodded. Human went to kitchen took out a medium sized pot and three tea bags.

‘So about your…em…problems?’ Draal asked again while Jim was pouring water into the pot.

‘Oh, nothing you know… I don’t think you’ll understand.’ Jim shrugged ‘I found out about trolls and that conflict and that human-eating troll. I would want to help Dad but I have no idea how to do that. And maybe I feel a little disappointed that he didn’t trust us enough to actually tell Mom and I about being a changeling. Granted it was a shock…’

‘I know how it feels.’ Draal said ‘Not about finding out about entire species thing or changelings but… I do know how it is to have a Trollhunter father.’ Jim glanced at Draal smiling. He waited for water to boil.

‘There is one more thing.’ The boy sighed ‘Claire and I, we’re paying Romeo and Juliet. We’ll have a kissing scene.’

‘Kissing? What is this kissing?’

Jim thought for a minute how to explain kissing to his new friend. ‘When two people like each other, they put their mouth together. And depending on how much you like them, the longer the kiss. Sometimes for hours.’ He smiled nervously at Draal.

The troll groaned. ‘Disgusting. Killing sounds easier.’

‘Yes, for you it may seems easier… ‘ Jim sighed ‘It just I really like her. I can’t blow our first kiss. If I do I might not get a second or third one.’

‘So you’re afraid.’

‘Yes, I am. But I shouldn’t. Girls don’t like cowardly guys.’

‘You know. I’ve heard stories from Impures about Grit-Shaka. It’s an enchanted necklace, which banishes any cowardness a person could have inside. This amulet was used by Gum Gums…’

^^^^^^

‘Jim, I’m starting to really worry about you.’ Toby pushed his bicycle ‘You’ve been acting strange for two weeks now. You’re more nervous than usually, you glance at every dark alley like you except something’ll jump at you and you’ve been carrying a horseshoe around. You’ve even throw it at Steve’s head! Not that it wasn’t cool but that’s not the point. Where have you even goten a horseshoe?’

‘Dad gave me it. For luck.’ It sounded more like a question but it had to do.

‘Who gets a horseshoe for luck and then throws it at somebody’s head?’ Toby throw his hands up but then had to catch his bike before it felled.

‘Okay, maybe I’ve been acting a little strange lately but there’ve been some stuff going on and…’ Jim shrugged.

‘What stuff?’ The other boy asked.

‘I can’t really tell you.’ Jim glanced at his feet ‘It’s complicated.’

‘What can be so complicated that you can’t tell your best friend about it?’

Jim just shrugged.

^^^^^^

Jim knew that Toby was upset even if he did his best not to show it. In all honesty he felt really bad about what happened but how could he just explain that his dad is a changeling, there is another word underneath their feet and let’s not forget about tip toeing apocalypse, that his dad and two trolls were trying to stop.

Then there was a kissing scene with Claire. The girl who he had a crush on for a long time. He only started talking to her few weeks ago, before that troll thing made a firework entrance into his life. Jim knew Claire’s “brother” was a changeling. One that was at the lowest in food chain but there was no use in denying the truth. He didn’t think he could look his crush in the eyes without feeling guilty about not telling the truth.

He really needed something that would help him deal with it all. Jim looked at his bag, Grit-Shaka still safely laying there. Well, there is no harm in trying. However, before he could put on the necklace Toby shook his arm.

‘Hey, Jim. Where is your dad?’ He asked ‘Not that I’m unhappy about watching Gun Robot, but I’m curious.’

‘He has an important meeting.’ Jim answered. Important meeting? Nice way to describe a meeting with creatures who want to destroy all humanity.

That’s when Mary decided to declare that he took her sit, which wasn’t true but he had to sit next to Claire. Oh gosh, Claire! It felt so awkward. Well, now or never. He took Grit-Shaka and put it around his neck. At first he didn’t felt any different but then he felt confidence and bravery overpowering him. It felt great! Like he could do about anything.

‘So… It’s a little awkward. This kissing scene I mean…’

^^^^^^^^

‘Jim you’re really freaking me out right now.’ Toby stated looking at Jim with wide eyes.

‘I’m just having a good time, Tobes. Talk with Claire couldn’t go better.’

‘Well then, good for you but why?’

‘It’s all Grit-Shaka contribution.’ Jim gestured to his necklace.

‘This thing has a name?’ Toby asked.

‘It’s not just a thing! This an amulet that banish all your fears.’ Jim exclaimed ‘You wanted to know what has been happening lately. Well I can tell you! Trolls exist. They live in another word, that is hidden. Some trolls are bad, Gum Gums, they want to destroy humanity. They have a spies here – changeling! My dad is a changeling. But he’s on a good side. He is a Trollhunter! But I think he might need help. You know, I feel like I could do anything. I can kill that Bular guy! Without any problem. But first I got to woo a love of my life!’

‘Jim, you sound insane! What trolls? What changeling? Destroying humanity? You’re feeling good? Do you have a fever?’

‘Don’t worry about it, Tobes? Everything will be fine. Remember to keep it crispy!’ Jim made finger guns and run off to do some crazy, brave, stupid stuff.

‘Crispy?’ Toby asked no one in particular. What was happening with Jim? He was almost sure his friend was going crazy. He knew what he had to do.

^^^^^^^

They were in the middle of conversation with Gunmar when Walter’s phone rung. He suddenly felt all eyes on him. He quickly rejected the call and quickly put his phone on silent mode.

‘I apologize. It won’t happened again.’

Nomura and Otto tried not to giggle, Bular displayed his superiority by birring, Gunmar looked confused on where the sound came from.

Walter was actually really glad when two Gum Gums wanted to speak alone. Both Nomura and Otto smirked when he walked past them. The changeling knew they won’t let it die anytime soon. He checked his phone. Five unanswered calls from Tobias Domzalski. Walter and Toby switched numbers after Burger King incident. They don’t talk about Burger King incident. He called his son’s friend.

‘Toby, what happened? Is something on fire?’

‘Mr. Strickler. Hello. Fire? No, nothing is on fire? But there is something wrong with Jim!’

‘What happened? What’s wrong with Jim?’

‘I don’t know. He acts like he’s drunk but I haven’t seen him drinking anything. He acts like a huge jerk, like all his impulse control despaired. He says that he’s “crispy”!’

Walter was about to ask if Jim’s eaten something peculiar but Toby, after deep breath, started talking again.

‘He was talking something about trolls and changelings. He even said that you’re a changeling and, what was it, a Trollhunter. Have you both been playing some fantasy game? Who’s Bular?’

Strickler was about to panic. What was Jim thinking? Most important what was happening to his son? If something happened to Jim, no, he couldn’t think about it.

‘He even gave name to his necklace. Necklace! Grat-Shoka? Or something like that.’

‘Grit-Shaka?’ Please no, please no, please no….

‘Yes, that’s the one.’ Oh, no.

‘Toby, listen. You have to get that thing off his neck before he does anything stupid.’

‘He already had. He drank coffee.’

‘Something even more stupid. Just get that thing off him. I’ll be there as soon as I can!’

Before Toby could ask more questions Walter hung up. The changeling quickly got to his car. He used Grit-Shaka in the past and he still remembered the effect it had on him. On person like Jim it could have some catastrophic effects.

^^^^^^

Toby was having the weirdest day of his life. He was trying to stop Jim from going after some troll only with a frying pan. He didn’t want to know where his friend got a frying pan at school. That’s when Mr. Stricler’s car showed up. The boy’s never been more relieved to see his teacher.

Walter made his way towards two boys and quickly took Grit-Shaka from Jim’s neck. Brown haired looked around with confusion in his eyes. He glanced at Grit-Shaka in his dad’s hand.

‘I’ve been such an idiot.’ He declared.

‘Well, you’re not wrong. You two owe me some explanation.’ Toby looked back and ford between Jim and Walt.

‘Is everything alright, Young Atlas?’

‘Yes, I’m fine.’ He looked at school with regret in his eyes.

‘We’ll talk about it at home. Toby, do you want a ride home?’

‘Yes, that would be great.’

^^^^^^^^^

‘Why did you give Jim Grit-Shaka?’ Walter was walking around the basement with arms behind his back

‘It was so irresponsible!’

‘He needed some confidence in him…’

‘Don’t talk back to me, young men.’

^^^^^^^

Upstairs Jim was explaining to Toby things he found out about in past two weeks.

‘But Jim don’t you understand? Maybe this is the great adventure we’ve both been waiting for!’


	4. Tomato sauce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonding.

'I just want to help him somehow.' Jim said with a sight ‘Your turn.’

Draal rolled a dice and put his pawn.

‘Do you buy it?’ Jim asked.

‘I don’t know.’ The troll admitted ‘This is the third time I stop at New York. I guess it’s fate.’

He put game money back in the box and took out the New York card.

‘About helping your father...’ Draal glanced at his friend ‘I do think it’s a noble idea but… I don’t think it will work. I tried and it haven’t worked out well for both of us. Granted my father and yours are two very different people.’ He stopped like he didn’t know what else to add.

‘What happened? I mean when you tried to help?’ Jim asked.

‘Nothing really traumatic. I wanted to help him, charged into battle and some impure kicked my butt. It was ages ago, I was inexperienced and young, it wouldn’t happened now.’

‘I’m sure of that.’ Jim snickered at his friend’s past failure.

‘Don’t do that sound.’ Draal bumped Jim’s arm with his finger ‘My father ended up saving me. He later started to diastanse himself from me.’

‘Ouch.’ Jim said ‘That had to be hard.’

‘You know. I always thought that I would be the next Trollhunter. That I would make my Father proud and become a hero like him.’

‘I’m sure you don’t need the Amulet of Daylight to become a hero. And I’m even more sure that you don’t need it to make him proud.’

Draal smiled widely ‘Your turn.’

Jim rolled the dice ‘You know, I think he’s already proud of you.’ The boy moved his pawn ‘New York? Just my luck. You win, I’m completely broke.’

‘Yes. My victory is absolute!’ The troll shoot his hands up ‘What are we going to do now?’

‘Maybe we could watch a movie?’ Jim proposed.

^^^^^^^

Walter came back to home smelling of tomato sauce. Draal and Jim were in the kitchen making tons of it.

‘I can’t believe that. Poor children not only had a changeling father but he tried to kill them at the end.’ Draal said while using his fist to turn tomatoes into pulp.

‘I told you, the guy wasn’t a changeling but an ogre and he wasn’t their father.’ Jim said while cutting garlic ‘Oh. Hi, Dad!’

‘Welcome, Trollhunter.’

‘Hello. What’s going on? Something happened?’ He asked with concern. After all it wouldn’t be the first time Young Atlas would use cooking as stress outlet.

‘Yes. We’ve had a very nice day.’ Jim said with a smile.

‘We’re making a powerful weapon.’ Draal added ‘It dissolve goblins!’

‘We hope it does.’ The boy added garlic to tomato pulp.

Walter stared widely at his two children. Where would they even get the idea to use tomato sauce on goblins. Granted that if it worked this amount of the “powerful weapon” could kill all of goblin population in Arcadia Oaks. If it didn’t work they would eat spaghetti for next month.

‘Tell me. How do you plan on proofing your theory?’

Jim shrugged and looked at Draal.

‘We find a goblin and throw a bag of sauce at him.’ Draal declare ‘We haven’t worked out the details yet.’

The changeling blinked his eyes. How could those two responsible young beings, become so impulsive and reckless when left alone together?

^^^^^^^

Walter and Jim sat on stairs leading to front door. Draal went to Blinky for help with tomato sauce project.

‘Dissolving goblins using tomato sauce? I have a feeling there is more to it that pure curiosity.’

‘I guess… I just wanted to help you. In some way, at least.’ Jim sighed ‘Cooking is my thing so maybe I could be helpful this way.’

‘You’re already helpful. I really appreciate what you do at home. I’m so sorry that we haven’t as much time together as we used to. The Amulet of Daylight found me like a course from haven. I just want to know that you and Barbara are safe.’ The changeling put arm around his son. ‘I’m afraid that I’ll lose you both. But I guess it’s good that I’m afraid. Fear push you forward.’

‘What are afraid the most in this situation? Top three?’ Jim leaned in for a hug.

Walter looked at human boy with raised brow ‘Really, Young Atlas?’

‘You said that fear is important.’

‘Fine.’ The changeling sighed ‘I fear that you or Barbara get hurt or worst, I fear loosing all I accomplished in my life after I turned my back on my fellow changelings and, don’t you dare lough, that Bular will eat me.’

‘Eat you?’ Jim asked ‘What are his least favorite spices?’

‘Least favorite spices? Are you serious, Young Atlas?’ Walt inquirer smiling.

‘Yes, I am. I’ll make you a bath bomb with them.’ Jim declared with a very serious face only to later start loughing.

‘Come here.’ He hugged Jim tighter.

‘Just look, my favorite men are waiting for me at the door.’ Barbara got out of a car which just now arrived at the driveway.

‘Hi, Mom.’

‘Hi, Honey.’ Walt got up and kissed his wife.

‘Hi, Honey. Hi, Sweetheart.’ Barbara said and hugged Jim ‘What’s for dinner?’

‘Spaghetti.’ Jim declared.

‘Lots of it.’ Added Walt.


	5. The "Forgiveness" Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim uses a magic potion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all sooooo much for the comments you've written. Thank you, thank you, thank you. They mean a lot to me.

Jim’s first visit to Trollmarket didn’t go exactly like he planned it. He haven’t planed on getting there dressed in old fashioned diving suit, dragged by his dad. Walter murmured something really quickly in Trollish, while blue, six-eyed troll looked through an old notebook, that gotten him in this trouble. The second troll, who looked intimidating at first glance but appeared more and more of a plush toy the more you looked at him, just looked at him with sympathy. The boy sat on a stone table, while his dad and Blinky looked for solution in blue troll’s library. Toby, who also was there, tried to cheer him up.

How did Jim got in this situation? You may ask. It started with one stupid decision.

^^^^^^

Jim couldn’t bring himself to talk to Claire after Grit-Shaka incident. He’s made fool of himself, acted like a jerk and rewrote Shakespeare. The whole school had it on it’s mouth for few days. But the part Jim felt worst about was attempting to kiss Claire. The girl haven’t seemed to be keen on the idea. How he tried to steal a kiss from her. He acted like Steve. Jim would be surprised if Claire ever spoke to him after that. Then there was the babysitting incident. He supposed the best course of action was to apologize.

It was pure curiosity that made him look though his dad’s old notebook. The notebook was labeled as “recipes”. How could he not look into that?

It was written in mixture of Trollish and English. Walter thought Jim Troll language for a while now, with some success. The boy maybe couldn’t speak it yet but he could understand some words used. Recipes was a very loose term. The notebook contained recipes for something as usual as apple pie and as unusual as multiplication potion. Jim looked trough it hoping to find something interesting.

He didn’t need to read for long, when he found it. The recipe that caught his attention was written in red ink. The forgiveness potion. He would never use love potion or something of this kind but forgiveness. It sounded harmless enough. He looked at ingredients list, again mixed Trollish and English. He had everything at home. Jim got to work.

^^^^^^^

The human boy followed the instruction thoughtfully. The final step was taking a bubble bath with the potion. He’d done that too.

He hadn’t realized that something was wrong until he got to school. Perhaps Toby acting normal had played a part in that. First he noticed people staring at him. Like really staring , he felt so exposed then. Then a girl winked at him.

‘Jim, have you seen that! Jane winked at you!’ Toby exclaimed ‘She’s in older class!’

‘Toby, I don’t think she winked at me.’ Jim looked around.

‘Oh, don’t be so humble. She totally did.’

More and more people were staring at him with predatory spark in their eyes. Jim shivered.

‘Yes, I suppose she did.’

^^^^^^

This day was only getting weirder and weirder. People started to follow him around and whisper to each other while blushing. Some guys shouted out how nice he looks. Few girls were giggling as he opened his locker. The list went on.

‘Jim, have I missed the moment your popularity started or something?’ Toby asked while he bravely fought his locker ‘It’s like everybody looks at you all the time?’

The blue eyed boy looked around at people who made a half circle around the lockers. He glupped.

‘Jim, you have to be honest with me now.’ Toby garbed his arm ‘Have you been massing with troll magic again?’

‘Yes, I did. But it was only-’

Jim was interrupted by Steve who now stood in front of him.

‘So… Hi, there. How you’re doing?’ Steve said with face he used only while flirting.

Jim’s eyes wident as the blond-haired bully drew forward. Toby looked at the scene with disbelieve and shock. It looked like Steve was rather determinated on wooing Jim. The blue-eyed boy was all tense and petrified. It was Claire who saved the day.

‘What’s going on here?’ She asked and glanced at Jim’s face ‘Let go of him!’

Steve turned his head towards her while Jim moved few steps to Toby, who seemed more shaken than Jim.

‘Yes.’ Mary agreed ‘You weren’t the one who spot him first. I was!’

‘Wait, what?’ Claire exclaimed ‘What’s up with you people today? Jim, do you know something abut it?’ She turned around only to find no one there.

^^^^^^

Walter was having the strangest day and that counted for something in his case. Everybody was talking about Jim. Of course he was aware that his son was a living blessing from whatever gods that existed. And yet, this seemed so wrong in so many ways. The changeling didn’t like the way people spoke of Jim, like some kind of a prize. It all reminded him of an event of a past. So long ago that he couldn’t quite place what happened then. He lived through to much to store it all in his memory. He remembered there was some magic potion involved but what was it? He couldn’t recall.

Either way, he wasn’t that surprised when Jim and Toby came into his office like it was Gunmar himself that chased them. Both were heavily breathing while Toby was locking the door. The three could hear the mob yelling on the other side.

‘This...’ Toby panted ‘is… crazy….’

‘What happened?’ Walt asked to teenagers ‘Please tell me you haven’t took Draal’s advice again.’

‘Yeah, what happened?’ Toby agreed ‘I want to know too. This’ he gestured towards the door ‘is not normal.’

Jim looked first at his friend and then at Walter.

‘I used a forgiveness potion.’ Jim admitted.

‘There is no such a thing.’ The changeling stated a fact.

‘What do you mean by “there is no such a thing”? I found it in your notes.’ Jim said as he looked through his back pack for the notebook.

He finally found it and showed his dad the recipe written in red ink. Walt looked at it for a moment, this was bad. Now he remember it, one of colleagues from the time of his youth being torn apart by trolls, after using exact same potion.

‘Jim, this isn’t a forgiveness potion’ He took a deep breath ‘This is a lust potion. Extra strong one.’

Toby looked at Jim.

'How could you mistake forgiveness with lust?' He asked.

'On Jim's defence, those words look and sound a lot alike in Trollish.'

Jim and Toby exchanged looks.

‘Don’t worry. I might have an idea.’ He opened the pen to reveal a key ‘Toby, not a word about it to anyone!’

‘Yes, sir.’ Toby saluted and Jim grinned.

Then the wall had opened and exposed a secret room hidden behind it.

‘Soooooooo cool!’ Toby said while shaking Jim by an arm.

Both boys flinched when the mob started to bang on the doors and a wall. They could also hear one sensible voice left. Claire.

‘Have you all gone mad? Please calm down.’ Her voice could be barely heard through all that noise.

Walter took out an old diving suit and gave it to Jim.

‘Here. Put it on.’ He ordered ‘I’ll get a filter and some essential oil.’

While Walter helped Jim with a helmet and gloves Toby tried to move a book shelf towards the door. When the helmet was in it’s place, the changeling opened the essential oil and allowed it to drip on the diving suit.

‘Hold it.’ He said to Jim ‘Toby, stop. Were almost done there is no need for it. Okay, Young Atlas, everything is fine. I’ll take care of a filter, it may cause some small difficulties with breathing but don’t take it off. You may do it in the car but when we’ll arrive at Trollmarket you must have it on the pipe. Is it cleare?’

Jim nodded. Oh Merlin, he seemed so scared. His son was way too young for the troll busines.

‘Everything will be fine. Don’t worry, Jim.’ He turned to Toby ‘We need to go.’

^^^^^^^

That’s how he had gotten here. He felt like the diving suit turned into a sauna. His dad and Blinky were fanatically looking for some kind of antidote. Toby, who tried to take his mind of things, now was calmed down by Arrrgh!. Just when he started to think he’s going to die the six-eyed troll found a solution to the problem.

When they got back home Jim took a second bath that day. This time in cow milk with iron powder and hot rocks. It kinda looked like a spa day. God knew Jim needed it.

^^^^^^^

‘Why the potion haven’t worked on me?’ Toby asked

The three of them sat at a dinning table drinking tea.

‘That potion doesn’t work on people who already love Jim in some way. Family love, friendly love, romantic love… It doesn’t matter.’ Walt explained ‘Even a crush is enough.’

‘Wait a minute.’ Jim said ‘It haven’t worked on Claire!’

‘Oh My Gosh!’ Toby shouted.

^^^^^^^

Claire was determinated to find out why Jim Lake draw strange events like a magnet. The boy first threw a party at her house, the acted weird for a whole day and now the entire school tried to get a piece of him. It stopped as suddenly as it begun and no one seemed to mind it except for her. She is going to get to the bottom of this.

‘Who are you Jim Lake?’


	6. William! Shake (the) spear(e)!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some Sheakspeare?  
> This one is just vine.

‘ _She speaks: O! Speak again bright angel; for thou art As glorious to this night, being o’er my head, As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the_ …the...um’ Jim looked at Walter who held “Romeo and Juliet” in hand.

‘ _Unto the white-upturned_...’ He prompted.

‘ _The white-upturned wond’ring eyes When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds, And sails upon the bosom of the air_.’ Jim finished ‘Well?’

Barbara clapped ‘That was amazing! I’m so proud of you Jim.’

‘I agree with you, Honey. Young Atlas, I got to say ,that memorizing most of the play in such a short time is very impressive.’

Jim smiled widely at the compliments. In all honesty, he had no idea how he manged to accomplish that. In rather short time his life turned up side down. This was a nice moment of normality. His parents were helping him with memorizing “Romeo and Juliet”. It was Sunday so his mom was at home. Draal’d decided to spend weekend at Trollmaket. It felt like a normal life of a teenager for once.

‘Jim, I’m sure you’ll do great.’ his mom added ‘I can’t wait to see you at the performance.’

‘Yes, me too.’ said Walter, then he looked at the book ‘However, I’ll never understand why people are so obsessed over Shakespeare. Especially this play.’

‘Well, I guess it’s because his a good author.’ Barbara took the book from his hands ‘And most of his works are sill accurate in some way or another.’

‘Oh, please. You talk like he’s the only one. There is plenty-’

‘I’ve never said that.’ she frowned ‘How many of his plays have you-’

‘All of them. That’s why I can say with all certainty, that I don’t understand what the noise is about.’

‘What about “Macbeth”? Barbara asked.

‘Oh, don’t let me get started on “Macbeth”...’

That’s when Jim deiced to make tea. He kind of wanted to lough. His parents were rarely really fighting, they almost never fought about serious topic. However, they bickered about small stuff like those sometimes. It was mostly playful and often ended as soon as it started. Thankfully it was one of those times.

‘Anyway, Jim, how was school lately?’ his mother asked.

The Grit-Shaka and Lust Potion were the first things that he though of. Well, and the possibility of Claire’s crush on him.

‘It’s been okay, I guess.’ he answered.

^^^^^^^

It was three pm when Jim decided to ask his dad about Shakespeare. The play was really important to him. Jim wanted to make the best impression on Claire. The last three tries turned out to be a total disaster.

‘So, what made you dislike Shakespeare so much?’ He asked.

Walt just sighted.

‘Jim, were going out. I want you to meet somebody.’

^^^^^^^

They went to a Walmart. Honestly, Jim had no idea who his father wanted to meet here. They were walking around for few minutes when Walt suddenly stopped.

‘Hey!’ he yelled to man wearing jeans and a hoodie with “drama queen” written on it ‘William! Shake (the) spear(e)!’

The man flipped him off.

‘Fuck off, Strickl-and-er!’

Jim looked at both of them with question.

‘Young Atlas, may I introduce you to, one of my fellow changelings, The Great William Shakespeare.’ he said in low volume.

Well, Shakespeare being alive and a changeling. He could live with that.

‘Now, Jim, do you want something from here?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got to say I love Sheakspeare.  
> But that won't stop me from making fun of him...


	7. Some goblins get dissolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NotEnrique messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you all for comments.

Blinky’ve never thought that he will live to the moment a human would sit in the Forge and wait for the Trollhunter to finish his training. Granted he never thought there would come a day for the amulet to pick a changeling and yet, here they were. Human boy, Atlas, was, as Walter putted it “grounded”. Term “grounded”, much to Blinky’s confusion, had nothing to do with burying young human underground. However, he had to stay with Walter while outside the house. The Trollhunter said it was meant as a punishment but human boy seemed to enjoy himself too much while being in Trollmarket for that to be true.

And let’s not lie, the six-eyed troll was always hungry for knowledge. How could he pass an opportunity to ask about human culture and history. He would get answers from a human himself. Truly divine opportunity.

‘Tell me, Atlas, how things are looking on a sufferance? Politic and culture-wise?’

‘It’s Jim.’ the boy said ‘Atlas is a nickname dad gave me.’

‘Alright, Jim. Now about my question...’

‘Ummm… I...’ Jim started.

‘Oh, I understand it can be difficult to tell all this at once.’ Bliny said ‘You may begin with last three hundred years of most important events.’

Young human looked at him like he’d just grown a second head. Then he turned his head to Trollhunter, who already lost his armor, with eyes that begged for help. Walter actually laughed at the scene.

‘Blinkous, let my son be.’ He said with a smile ‘He already has enough on his plate without you interviewing him. And, if you want information about human history so much, you could have asked me.’

‘Yes, but hearing it from a human… No one ever done something like this before.’ Blinky argued.

There was a moment of silence. Blinky could have sworn that the changeling actually agreed with him. You could actually pin point the moment he got this devilish idea. Walt turned to his son.

‘Young Atlas, forget the grounding. You’ll get Blinky the information he wants.’

‘What, why?’ teen asked with a whine ‘What have I done to deserve this?’

‘You trashed your crush’s kitchen, used Grit-Shaka, then used the Lust Potion and, just yesterday, went with Draal alone to taste your invention.’ Walt listed.

Jim’s head sunk.

‘And after all this, I see you need a training.’

Jim perked up and looked at his dad with a wide smile.

‘So your training begins, Atlas.’ Blinky declared, very happy about information, he’s going to get.

Jim smiled at the troll. He gave up on correcting him.

^^^^^^^

Jim’s first training was exhausting, not as bad as Coach Lowrance’s class though. Walter thought him how to wield a sword and then Bliny threw some tennis balls. Well, at the beginning the troll wanted to use rocks but Walter stopped him before he could even start. That was fun.

However, putting together information for the troll historian, wasn’t fun at all. Staying with his dad, while outside the house, was a lot better. He’s actually gotten to see the Trollmarket without wearing a diving suit and experiencing a fear of death.

He’s been on internet for about two hours now. Yep, he shouldn’t go with Draal but testing their projects was important. Also, it worked! Jim thought that the author of Spiderwick may be changeling too. Then it could be a secret message that just waited until somebody to understend it. And those somebodies were Draal and him. In all honesty, it felt good. To know that you’ve achieved something.

Either way, his dad may be right with grounding him. He messed up a lot lately. Walter’ve even tried to ground Draal but couldn’t really think of anything, since the troll already rarely left the house. That didn’t mean he got off easy. The troll got to do a laundry for a week. But writing down three hundred years worth of important information felt like a little too much. The boy sighed and got back to work.

^^^^^^^

Walter left for a meeting with Bluar and changelings. Unfortunately the bridge was finished. Fortunately it didn’t work. His dad decided to take a bag, so the amulet would go unnoticed in it. Jim stuffed the bag with food to make it look less suspicious.

Barbara was going to spend that night at the hospital. Draal left to inform Blinky about Tomato Sauce Projet being a success. That’s why Jim was the only one at home when NotEnrique showed up. Little, green changeling looked more carring than normal.

‘What happened?’ Jim asked.

‘I killed’ a deep breath ‘a goblin by accident. They think it’s sister’s fault.’

There was no time to loose. Jim maybe didn’t have a lot of battle training but he had a knowlage of theory thanks to Walter.

‘I’m going to Claire.’ he declared ‘NotEnrique, could you help me with a project? It’s on my desk.’

Jim run off taking balloons with tomato souse from the fridge and grabbing a sword from a wooden box on a way.

Young changeling went upstairs to Jim’s room. Then looked at the project, A4 papers filled with dates and names. NotEnrique paled.

Well, skrew it!

^^^^^^^

The trip to Claire's house was very quick. He’d ridden his bicycle and then climbed a column to get to her window. The girl sat on her bed but when she noticed Jim she got up and opened the window.

‘What are you doing here?’ she asked.

‘I’m here to protect you. They’re almost here!’ Jim said ‘We don’t have a lot of time.’

‘Protect from what? Who are they?’ Claire was shocked but who wouldn’t be?

‘Claire, we really must hurry! Your in great danger! You have to trust me.’

‘Trust you? Jim, the weird events draw to you like cats catnip.. I want, no, I need to know what’s going on!’

Jim exhaled. The word of trolls was a secret for centuries. As his dad said, a two people knowing was already too much. But the words used to be connected. And they were talking about Claire's safety here. He took a deep breath.

‘Your brother was switched with a changeling. Goblins think you’re guilty of something he did and now they’re after you, so I’m here to save you.’

Claire just looked at him with disbelieve on her face.

‘I always thought there was something different about you. And now I know. You’re crazy!’ She stared to drag him towards the window.

‘Look, I know it all seems crazy but I can prove it to you!’

The sounds of steps on the roof could be heard.

‘Oh, no. They're here.’ Jim said ‘They taken your brother check his crib!’

They ran to Enrique’s room.

‘Oh!’ Claire gasped when she saw the room. Toys and boxes were laying on a floor and the crib was empty. The girl run up to it.

‘Enrique!’ she tuned to Jim ‘What have you done to my brother?’

She went up to him and started punching.

‘Enrique is not who you think he is. He’s been switched! With a changeling.’ Jim put his hands up to protect his face.

‘It doesn’t make any sense! Where is he?’

‘The changeling is at my place, he’s safe. Your real brother is in the darkla-’

Jim’s been interrupted by goblin climbing a window with a supernatural speed. Both teens looked at the window, Jim stuck his head out. The goblins were on the roof. He quickly put his head back inside. They needed to go now. Jim had to think of something that will make her go with him.

‘If you want to find your brother, you have to come with me now.’

^^^^^^^^

Well, it was super effective. They run away from the house.

‘What about my parents?’

‘They not after your parents.’ He turned to her ‘They after you.’

He dragged Claire towards the forest near her house. Goblins could be heard from behind them. Both teens were scared, Claire was confused on a better part. They run until they reached a small glade. That’s when Claire wrenched her hand from his.

‘Jim, I’m asking you again, what’s going on?’ The girl asked ‘Things have been weird around you lately. I don’t know what it is but you and Strickler are up to something!’

^^^^^^^

Speaking of Strickler. The meeting ended early, with Bular leaving them in rage. The Killhead Bridge couldn’t be opened. That was, of course, great news for “good” trolls and all of humanity. For the son of Gunmar, not so much.

Jim’s idea to stuff his bag with food was great. He said that his son, hearing about allnighter at school, made sure than he and his fellow teachers won’t go hungry. Now Nomura and Otto were both eating and discussing how they’re going to save Jim during the invasion, because this food was too good to let the boy die.

Both changelings were too busy with eating to even be curious, what else was in his bag. Jim’s plan worked out really good.

‘Just make sure to ask him for food every time you’re going to meet with us!’ said Otto.

Nomura nodded.

^^^^^^^^^

Jim handed Claire little balloons (like for a water fight) filled with tomato souse.

‘Throw it at them. It kills goblins.’

‘Goblins, Jim I still don’t understand anything!’ She said, all of those revelations really shook her.

‘Clarie, I promise I’m going to explain everything to you later. Don’t worry you’ll be fine.’

He drew his sword just in time for first goblin to strike. Clarie looked at the goo that just few seconds before was a goblin.

‘These really aren’t raccoons.’ she said and then threw one of the balloons at a goblin, that then dissolved into green goo.

Jim maybe didn’t have a lot of training but somehow it was enough. Goblins were jumping at them and swinging the sword was more like using a baseball bat. He couldn’t beat a skilled opponent but for goblins it was enough. Clarie threw deadly balloons never missing a target. More and more goblins dissolved into green goo. The last few who had brains ran away from them.

Claire panted and looked at Jim.

‘Explanation. Now.’


	8. Like rabbits and wolfs

‘Explanation. Now.’

Jim looked at Claire. The girl seemed shaken and scared, yet it some way her face showed a feeling of triumph. Not that the human boy didn’t feel the same about defining those goblins. They both were breathing heavily. The woods in the dark of a night looked mysterious and daring. Somehow this darkness now seemed almost calming as a chill of a night gave sensation of being one with the forest.

‘It’s a rather long story.’

‘You speak like we have something better do do.’ Claire came closer ‘What were those monsters? Where is my brother? What you have to do with it?’

Jim smiled with sympathy. He owned this girl an explanation.

‘Trolls exist.’ He started ‘Like humans some of them are good and some of them are really bad. Gum gums, evil and cruel race, wanted, no, still want to bring the end to us, humans.’

Claire looked at him with wide eyes.

‘What does it have to do with Enrique?’

‘I’m getting to this part. Gum gums take troll babies from their parents, I have no idea what happens to parents, they are either killed or left without their child. Those little trolls are rised to serve Gunmar, the ruler of Gum gums.’ Jim paused wondering how could he make this talk less painful for Claire ‘Then they send goblins, like those we’ve just fought, to switch young changelings with human babies.’

‘So where is my brother. Is he...’ she couldn’t finish that sentence.

‘No, no, no, he isn’t. He’s safe in the Darklands. If anything happened to him, the changeling would loose his human form.’

‘How do you know so much about those things?’

‘I know about it because my dad is...’

Before Jim could finish the teens heard a footsteps of something huge. They could see a dark shape making it’s way across the forest. Moonlight reflected from two swords on the creature’s back. From the sounds it made it was clear that the monster was angry.

‘What is that thing?’ Claire whispered to Jim.

‘We should hide.’ Jim whispered back ‘It’s a one angry troll.’

Teenagers tried to made their way out of the forest. Jim could only guess that, they just had the unpleasantness of being close to Blular. The human-eating troll that only wishes seemed to be freeing his father and bringing doom to all of humanity.

Once they seemed to be in a safe distance they both sighed in relief. Only for Jim’s phone to rung.

Why NotEnrique, why?

Bular turned his head towards the sound. He smiled in  terrifying manner.

‘Run!’ They both screamed at the same time.

They only advantage were trees that could block the troll’s way. However, it quickly disappeared when Bular ripped trees from the ground with roots. The woods turned into a death trap.

They  were trying to make their way out of the woods,  running in zigzag, while human-eating troll shouted at them. They only delayed the irrevocable, but hell, they will as long as they could. Their only hope was NotEnrique. Maybe he found somebody who could help them now.

Bular seemed to be more and more irritated. But it’s not like any animal, including trolls and humans, would just lay down and wait for it’s end. Jim knew, his dad once brought a still-alive fish for Christmas Eve.  The fish ended up killed and eaten. And the boy couldn’t help the feeling they were like rabbits that run from a wolf.

They started to be tired from running, dogging and jumping. Previous battle with goblins didn’t help. Their hearts pounded in their chests. Adrenaline in their veins still screamed: run, run, run! But they couldn’t run for much longer.

Just when they were beginning to slow down something jumped at Bular. A figure in shining armor and with a helmet on their head. Jim recognized his dad  immediately.  He looked quite small when compered to Bular but proved to be a worthy opponent anyway.

‘The Trollhunter! Hand over the amulet and your death will be quick!’ Bular roared.

T rollhunter’s only answer was a rather powerful swing of sword at Bular.

‘A long and painful death, it is then!’ Bular draw both of his swords ‘I’ll rip this armor piece by piece and then drink your blood using your skull as a goblet!’

Walter didn’t answer, his voice would be enough to recognize him. Instead he took another swing at Bular.

Meanwhile A aa rrrg gh h!  went up to the teens.

‘Hi, Aaarrrgghh!’ Jim said.

Claire looked back and ford between the pacifist troll and Jim.

‘Hi, Atlas.’ he then turned to Claire ‘Hi, human.’

Troll then picked up Claire, who screamed at that, and placed her on his back. Then he did the same with Jim. He carried them towards the canal, leaving Bular and Walter to their fight.

‘What with dad?’ Jim asked gray troll.

‘Will be fine. Not safe for humans.’ Aaarrrgghh! answered.

‘Dad?’ Claire asked Jim.

A aarrrgghh! ran fast not really caring about possibility of being seen. Most people were asleep anyway. It didn’t take long for them to reach the canal. The troll putted then on the ground and knocked at the wall under a bridge.

The portal was opened by Blinky who waited nervously on the other side.  The six-eyed troll pulled both teens inside. Claire and Jim, both still terrified, panted  as they inspected their bodies for injuries.

‘We… we...’ begun Claire.

‘We’ve… we’ve’ said Jim.

‘We’ve what? Speak up, Young Atlas.’ asked Blinky.

‘We’ve almost died!’ Jim yelled.

‘”Almost”! A very important word. A life of “almost” is a life of never.’ Bliny exclaimed.

Both teens looked at him with disbelive.

‘Let’s go, young ones, I’ll hide you in my library.’

Just as Blinky begun to walk the stairs a laud bang came from the portal wall.  The blue troll rushed back to the wall. He drew a half-circle with an orange crystal and then pushed in the center to open the portal. The Trollhunter came through it running and then bumped into Aaarrrgghh!.

‘I want my own key.’ he panted. Then he turned to teens ‘Jim, are alright? Are hurt?’ He went up to him and checked for himself.

‘I’m fine. Really.’ he smiled ‘What about you, dad?’

‘This armor can take anything.’ Walter hugged his son and then looked at Claire ‘What about you, Miss. Nuñez? Are you hurt?’

Claire shook her head. The events of this evening bound to keep her up all night. Trolls, changelings, goblins, what else?

^^^^^^^^

Meanwhile NotEnrique tried not to think too much. He hated to admit, that his human family so quickly found their place in his heart. He was mindlessly jumping the canals on TV, when a his sister’s phone rung. He putted the phone in his dipper as a joke. NotEnrique looked at the screen and recognized Stricklander’s number. He answered the call.

‘She’s alright.’ he repeated what the other changeling said.

He would never admit the relive he now felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, again, thank you for comments. I really enjoy reading them.
> 
> Now, I wanted to say something about this fic. At the beginning it was supposed to be written from Walter's point of view and from the day he picked up the amulet but somehow I couldn't write anything I would like.  
> Then, a day before chrimas, my step-dad was talking about his job. He's an engineer. For me it's black magic. I was upset on him, for not doing anything in a house with tiptoeing chrimas. My baby brother is quite handful, mom was busy taking care of him, so I was the one cleaning, cooking and bakeing.  
> That's when I got the idea to write this fic from Jim's point of view. Like Walter could be on an epic adventure but we wouldn't even know becouse we've watched Jim make dinner or play video games with Toby.
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic. Bye.  
> ;-)


	9. Hush, mein Junge, drink you tea

‘Why, Young Atlas, why?’ Walter looked at his son.

They were staying in Blinky’s library, waiting for Bular to get bored, which wouldn’t last long, and hoping that Vendel wouldn’t notice two humans in Trollmarket. It’s not like any harm would come to them but old goat was already unhappy about changeling Trollhunter, he only recently stopped planing on killing Walter so a troll would get this position. However, Vendel didn’t know that amulet already picked a human as a plan b.

‘Claire was in danger. I had to do something!’

‘I know that. Jim, I understand perfectly why you rushed into this battle but...’ He looked at the ground and then back at his son ‘Why haven’t you called first? You know I would drop anything to help you, don’t you?’

‘I do. It just happened so fast. I didn’t think...’ Jim glanced at Claire, who seemed to get along just fine with Bliny. The six-eyed troll showed her trolls’ history books without hiding his exciment.

‘Jim, I must say, I’m proud of you.’ Walter stepped back and smiled, only to grab Jim by his arms a moment later ‘But don’t you dare scaring me like that again!’

He then hugged Jim.

‘Thank Merlin, that your alright.’ he thigthed his grip ‘But it still was idiotic.’

Jim returned the hug and prepared himself for writing down even more than three hundred years worth of history. Or something even worse.

‘If you’ll keep to getting in situation, then I see no other option but..’

There it was. His dad would put him under a house arrest, never to live through scary adventures again. He’ll only sit with Draal in the basement thinking of hundred might have beens, longing to make Walter proud of him, just like Draal dreamed to make Kingrar.

‘… start to train you everyday! Today, you’ve given me a heart attack! Do you have a slightess idea how it felt when NotEnrique called and told me what you were doing?’

Jim haven’t said anything. It’s not like he needed to.

‘Don’t you ever do that again!’

Walt tightened his grip even more, causing Jim to lose his breath.

‘Dad!’ he throated ‘Can’t … Breath!’

The grip loosened. ‘Sorry.’

‘Ekhm.’ Claire walked up to father and son ‘When I’ll be able to return home?’

‘Soon enough, Miss. Nuñez. Bular should already lost his interest but you can never be too careful with that brute.’

Claire nodded. Her eyes watered.

‘I just can’t believe it.’ she said ‘They took my brother and I haven’t even known.’

‘Hey, it’s alright.’ Jim comforted ‘It’s not your fault. It’s not anyone's fault except for Gum Gums.’

‘And I assure you, Miss. Nuñez, that Darklands are the safest place for babies you could find.’

‘You don’t have to worry, because we’re going to save him!’ he declared.

‘What?’ Walter mouthed to Jim ‘We’re not-’

Clarie smiled widely, tears still visible in her eyes.

‘Really?’ she sksed ‘Thank you! Thank you, thank you! How are we going to do this?’

Jim smiled back.

‘I don’t know yet… But we will think of something!’

While Jim and Claire talked about the topic, Walter thought about NotEnrique. Sure, this little brat could cause problems, a lot of big problems, but loosing human form was something Walt wouldn’t wish anybody. Death would be better. And even if little changeling wouldn’t care there still would be some other issues. Mainly, they would have to use the bridge, something they actively tried to stop Bular and changelings from doing. The only way, would be killing Gunmar in Darklands, but that would be not only impossible but also a suicide.

Aaarrrgghh! walked up to him and lifted Walt from the ground to hug him. The big guy was always so affectionate now. It was hard to connect him with that terrifying general, who he used to be. He used to be a killer, a warrior, a beast, now he was a pacifist and one of the kindest trolls Walter knew. It really surprised him, how a troll could change so much.

Blinky, who just now finished putting books back on shelves, glanced at Walt.

‘What about the bridge?’ he asked.

‘Unfortunately it’s finished.’ the changeling answered ‘However, they need the amulet to open it. We have some time to figure out how we can stop them once and for all. Aaarrrgghh!, can you put me down?’

Aaarrrgghh placed him on a ground.

‘I’ll only get these two home and we can work on a plan.’

Two teens seemed to have a good time despite almost dying. To almost get eaten by Bular? Not a big deal. Walt still couldn’t understand some of human behaviors.

‘Young Atlas, Miss. Nuñez, we should head out. We’ll first walk to our home, it’s closer, and then I’ll give you a ride home, Miss. Nuñez. Does it sound good?’

‘Yes, a ride home would be great.’

^^^^^^^^

Trollhunter peeked from the portal. The canal was clean. He stepped out and gestured two teens to follow him. Walt lost his armor and pocketed the amulet.

‘I still can believe all this!’ Claire mood lifted after talking with Jim, about their “mission impossible” ‘This was amazing and crazy and magical. If I could only come back to Trollmarket in better circumstances!’

They made their way out of the canal.

‘I totally want to live there.’ she exclaimed.

‘Under the bridge?’ Walt joked ‘It doesn’t seem like a good place for a young lady.’

‘You know what I meant, Mr. Strickler.’

‘Well, Miss. Nuñez, now I see why Jim talks about you all the time.’

Clarie giggled while Jim, behind her back, motioned him to stop.

‘Too bad, you had to find out about this mess. Especially today.’ Walt turned his head towards rusting leaves but saw only a rat that quickly disappeared behind a tree ‘After all, tomorrow is the big day. I’m sure you’ve both worked hard on this. I hope today’s events won’t distract you on stage.’

‘Thanks, dad.’ Jim hissed. It’s not like he didn’t stress without reminder.

Rest of the walk passed with talking about the play. When Walt opened the front door, NotEnrique shouted.

‘Hi, human sister! I’m happy to see you alive. You’re the best at changing dippers.’

Claire backed away, while staring at little changeling.

‘Claire, this is NotEnrique. Well technically you know him but...’ Jim didn’t finish.

‘We should probably go. It’s already late. Miss. Nuñez, NotEnrique, I’ll ride you home.’ Walt commented ‘Jim, stay inside. I’ll be back in the morning, so don’t wait for me. If a green-eyed woman with black hair would come here, don’t open and call me. Oh, and Draal will be at Trollmarket with Aaarrrgghh!, Bliny and I.’

‘Okay. Don’t worry.’ Jim looked at Claire ‘Bye, see you tomorrow.’

‘See you tomorrow, Romeo.’

He tried not to stare as she got in the car.

^^^^^^^^

While Jim was talking on a phone with Toby, it started to rain. He said goodbye and hung up. The boy closed the windows and  then whipped floor from rain that got inside. He was just thinikng about going to sleep when he heard a sound of an engine braking down. It came from the streat. Jim looked through the window. A man got out of a car and looked at it resignation.  The rain only got worst by every minute. The lack of light at Toby’s house suggested that he’s already gone to sleep.

Jim walked down stairs. He opened the door and asked.

‘Excuse me. Is everything okay?’

‘Not really, mein Junge. I’m afraid this time the engine entirely broke. It a rather old car.’ the man said ‘I’ll have to call Pannenhilfe.’

J im inspected the man. He was slightly overweight. He had a beard and a mustache. He was wearing an office suit and round glasses. Altogether, he didn’t threatening, just a guy whose car broke. Then the man sneezed.

‘Do you want to wait for them in the house? It’s raining cats and dogs.’ Jim proposed ‘I’ll make us tea.’

‘How do I know you’re not a murderer with an ax, mein Junge?’

‘Do I look like one?’

‘Absolut nicht. What’s your name’ mein Junge?’

‘It’s Jim. You?’

‘Otto.’

‘Well, come inside. It’s so easy to catch a cold with a whether like this.’

Otto walked inside, while Jim went upstairs to bring a towel. The man looked around the room. He knew Strickler, his fellow changeling wouldn’t live the house unprotected. Nothing really cought his attention, whoever was guarding the house, they weren’t there. He turned to the stairs when Jim walked down.

‘Here you are.’ Jim handed him the towel.

‘Thank you. If you don’t mind I’m going to rufen Sie Pannenhilfe an.‘

‚Emmm.‘ Jim didn‘t understand the last part ‘I’m sorry. What were you saying?’

‘That I’m going to call the roadside assistance.’

‘Oh, I don’t mind. Meanwhile I’ll make us tea.’

Jim went to the kitchen and filled a kettle.  When it boiled he took two cubs from a cabinet, placed tea backs in them and then filled them with water.

He putted the cubs on a table and smiled. Otto smiled back.

‘I’ll just fetch us some cookies.’

‘No, please. Don’t trouble yourself, mein Junge.’

‘Oh, I insist.’

Jim went back to kitchen. This way he couldn’t notice  the moment when Otto slipped a sleeping peel into hi tea.

^^^^^^^^^^

They were discussing  a strategy when Barbara called. Walter picked up, almost sure that she finally decided to say something about his absence at home. He was wrong,  it  was something so much worst.

‘Walter.’ her voice cracked ‘Please tell me Jim is with you.’

‘No, unfortunately no. What happened?’

‘If I knew what happened I wouldn’t call you!’ she yelled ‘I just came back to empty house! I don’t know what to do, he never diapered like that!’

‘Barbara, I’ll be home in a moment. We need a plan.’

She hanged up. Barbara was crying, but who wouldn’t.

Three trolls looked at him with concern. The talk was loud enough for them to hear.

Just when he got up his phone rung again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing.


	10. Poisoned cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cookies, panicked changelings and a Gum gum. William returns.

‘We know that you’re the Trollhunter.’

These words made him gaps. He was careful not to give any leads. He knew his days were counted. Any changeling’s were. But being able to fight Gunmar was something too good to pass off. Realization that you can change the world too. However, amulet brought danger and fear as well. Fear for well-being of his family. Those words scared him but not as much as the ones that followed.

‘We have your son. If you want him to stay in one piece you’ll bring the amulet and open the bridge.’ Otto said ‘He’s currently sending me a “deadly glare”. How cute. Do hurry, Stricklander, I don’t think he needs both of his legs for cooking.’

^^^^^^^^

Jim glared at Otto. The man just finished talking with Walt. Human boy couldn’t believe his stupidity, but again, helping Otto went with what his mom thought him. To help people. And that what he was going to do now. His dad wouldn’t help anybody if he would come rescue him. Jim knew he would, just like every time, when he messed up. He needed to get out of here. He had an idea. Jim took a deep breath.

‘You think you’re so smart, don’t you, Otto?’ human tried to look as indifferent as it’s possible, when you’re bound to a chair.

‘I’m not the one, who let a stranger into my house, Mensch.’

‘I got to say, I’ve seen right through you from the beginning. I just wanted to see the bridge.’ Jim glanced at the Killhead Bridge ‘I must say it looks impressive. Too bad it won’t stand for long...’

‘I don’t understand, mein Junge. You’re bounded and at our mercy. Stricklander’ll soon open the bridge and free Gunmar.’

‘Yeah.’ Jim shrugged ‘Remember these cookies?’

‘Are you trying to bribe me with cookies?’ Otto asked ‘Sure, they were good but not that good.’

‘Not exactly.’ Jim smirked ‘I’m bribing you with antidote. You have about three hours before poison kills you. I don’t know how long I’ve slept.’

Otto actually paled. Sure, Jim was a teenager but… Blood or not he was Stricklander’s son. Poisoned cookies, why not? After all, his fellow changeling was always found of Borgias.

‘Did you really think dad would leave me alone if he thought, that I’m defenseless?’ human asked.

Lies, lies, lies. But it was all he could do. It looked like the changeling believed him. Jim’s spend seven years of his short life with Stricklander, he was bound to absorb some of his personality. The centuries old changeling’s seen and did a lot in his life. Including poisoning his foes.

‘Otto, we’ve both ate those cookies.’ Nomura, who overheard the conversation, hissed.

‘Then let it be. We’ll die so Gunmar can rise again!’

‘I don’t want to die, you idiot!’ she shouted ‘We should free him right now!’

‘Tik tak, tik tak.’ Jim said pleased with, what he accomplished.

‘Otto, I blame you for this!’ woman said ‘Let’s kidnap Stricklander’s son, you said! It’ll be easy, you said! It’s all your fault!’

‘That’s fair.’ Otto shrugged.

Nomura growled.

^^^^^^^^^

‘Barbara, stay at home in case Jim comes back.’ Walt once again spoke with his wife on a phone ‘I might have an idea where he is.’

‘What, where?’

‘My… old friend has seen him near the museum. Don’t worry we’ll be back soon.’

‘Really?’ Barbara sights in relive Walt didn’t feel.

‘Yes. I’m going to get him.’ back. Even if it kills me.

Tree trolls looked at him. All of them concerned. Especially Draal, who had no idea when he grew so found of Jim or Walter. How a human and a changeling could become a family to him.

Aaarrrgghh! and Blinky sat next to each other nervously holding hands. They quickly grew found of Jim. The human boy, who seemed to have too big interest in troll magic. The boy that spend half an hour on asking them about their folks dishes.

‘You need to use the second gate.’ Blinky said ‘The canal is filled with water.’

^^^^^^^^

He hasn’t expected to see William waiting for him. There has been a bad blood between changeling ever since 1630. Writer stood in the rain with umbrella, dressed in his favorite hoodie and blue jeans.

‘Is every changeling in this damned town aware, where the gates to Trollmarket are?’ Walter asked.

‘I wouldn’t believe that, my friend.’ the writer said ‘I just happened to run into Otto yesterday, when he stalked you like a pray. As a rat, you can trust me, this form is rather fitting.’

‘A rat?’

A rat that he had seen in a forest? Otto had too many forms to know them all. A rat could be a new development

‘A rat indeed, Walter.’

‘Have you come here only to rub my blindness into my face, William. Because I don’t have time for this!’ He needed to get to his son, he needed to get to his son, he needed

‘I wouldn’t come all this way only to make fun of you, Stricklander, though I must say thee make it as easy as putting together a two piece puzzle. I know about Jim and I’m here to help.’

‘Like I would believe a self-interested person such as yourself.’

‘You were a self-interested person just a few years ago. In many ways you still are.’ William smiled tiredly ‘Don’t you want another helping hand?’

Walter walked past him, a long walk in rain awaiting him. William still stood with his umbrella in the same spot, where he first waited for Walt.

‘Well, you’re going or are you planning on standing there till the last of your characters dies?’

^^^^^^^^

‘What is a flesh bag doing next to the bridge?’ Bular asked annoyed.

He left to get himself a snack and came back to two changelings, nervously observing a teenage flesh bag. Human appeared to make some kind of a pulp from leaves, while sitting way to close to comfort to the bridge.

‘Oh main Prinz. He’s preparing an antidote.’ said Otto.

Nomura nodded while backing away, not wanting to be on the front line, when Bular finds out about the cookies.

‘Antidote for what?’ the troll growled.

‘Poisoned cookies?’ German changeling said nervously.

Bluar lifted him to the air.

‘What cookies?’

‘The ones I brought with me yesterday’s evening!’

‘I ate those to!’ Bular shouted ‘How long do we have?’

Jim turned very slowly looking at his captors. He inspected them for a minute. Then nodded to himself and putted another leave into a bowl.

‘Changelings - an hour. The big guy about two hours.’ he declared.

‘You’ve said three hours only half-hour ago!’ Nomura argued.

‘That was before I learned how long I slept.’

That left the Gum-gum and two changeling on a verge of panic. Bular didn’t want to die like this. To die in a great fight, write his name in history pages, yes. But being poisoned by a flesh bag kid, no, definitely no! Otto didn’t want to die before meeting Gunmar. Nomura didn’t want to die in general. They all could feel the effects of the poison on their bodies.

Unknowingly to them the poison was a lie. Jim based his actions on placebo effect and now putted in a bowl a  birch bark,  which mixed with leonurus cardiaca could cause some… problems to trolls.

^ ^^^^^^^^

Awkward. That’s the only word you can use, when you’re helping your ex save his adopted son.  And when your comforting him and say that his family is going to be okay. Yeah, awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put together some little facts from this au.
> 
> 1.At the beginning Walt was terrified of Aaaarrrgghh!. He still remembers the killing machine the troll used to be. It’s one thing to know that Aaarrrgghh! is a pacifist now. However, believing it was a very different story.
> 
> 2\. Walt used to take Jim to forest for a trip. He made the boy memorize variety of plants, especially the poisonous and healing ones. They would come home with grass stains all over they cloths, because every trip ended in game of hide and seek or tag.


	11. The second battle of Killhead Bridge

The second battle of Killhead bridge didn’t go as expected. Walt knew something was off the moment no one waited for him. The museum was weirdly quiet. It rained outside like there wouldn’t be any tomorrow. Though if he failed there really wouldn’t be tomorrow for Arcadia.

William run off to show Aaarrrgghh! Blinky and Draal the way to the museum in case they got lost. He dubbed that they did but writer insisted. He probably wanted to be as far away from Bular as possible. Not that Walt blamed him for that. But who offers help and then runs away like a coward?

Well, most of changelings would do that. He was no exception from the rule for centuries. He fought hard for his position in Janus Order. Something that he now regretted.

When he married Barbra he’s sworn to himself he wouldn’t kill anybody, if it wasn’t absolutely necessary. That’s why he let the gnome live. That’s why he hasn’t killed Draal after their battle.

Walt was deeply thankful for that now. The changeling still couldn’t believe that he got along with young troll. Draal wasn’t a child but Walter wouldn’t call him an adult either. There was something in blue troll, that made changeling want to take care of him. It also made his blood boil every time Draal did something stupid.

The changeling looked at curtain, that hid Killhead Bridge from human eyes. He prepared for the worst. He prepared for events of this day to haunt him for remainder of his life. He hoped that nothing happened to Jim but it was a possibility. Frightening and terrible possibility.

However, he haven’t expected to find his son giving Bular and changelings sandwiches. What the heck, Jim?

Boy smiled at the sight of him, though it quickly changed into frown of worry. The troll and two changelings turned to him. They were holding these sandwiches like it was their last resort.

‘Awww. Look at you, Stricklander, sacrificing yourself for others.’ Nomura said ‘I had thought you lost your moral code.’

Strickler ignored her. Instead he inspected his son for injuries. It appeared the boy was unharmed. Oh, thank you, Merlin!

‘Let Jim go, now!’ Walt said calmly but powerfully.

‘First the amulet, Impure.’ Bular growled, while he held half-eaten sandwich in his right hand ‘Aren’t you ashamed, filthy creature? You betrayed my father and your own kind! You went against troll that did so much for you! Your worthless life belongs to Gunmar! ‘

‘And who said I wanted that?’

Nomura looked like she wanted to agree but stopped herself. Otto, a proper changeling in every inch, glanced at him with contempt.

‘Don’t worry, soon you’ll free my father.’ Bular declared ‘He’ll decide what to do with you, traitor. As for poisoner whelp you call son, I’ll do my best to keep him alive. That is if you cooperate.’

Bular’s words held some verity. Walt seen painting in Bular’s cave. It showed humans bowing down to him. He saw humans as animals that were worth being alive, even if only to end up on troll’s plate. However, if any Gum-gum could be convinced to spare humans as a species, it was Gunmar’s son.

Jim glared at Bural. The troll turned his head to look at flesh-bag, who proved to be dangerous foe despite his looks. If whelp were a changeling...

‘Don’t give me that look, whelp. I allow you to live. You’ll have the honor of being first flesh-bag to serve Gunmar.’

‘Thanks but I’ll pass.’ Teen hissed at Gum gum.

^^^^^^^^^

‘What do you mean by “I don’t know where Jim is”, Toby?’

Claire called Toby because Jim wasn’t answering her calls. The play started in an hour. What Jim thought he was doing?

‘It means exactly that. I have no idea where he is. In fact Jim’s mom doesn’t know where he is!’

‘Toby I’ll do what I can here to cover him. Please contact me if you get an update.’

‘Yeah, sure thing. Claire, …’ Toby paused. He knew that the girl didn’t know about trolls. He wasn’t going to sepal the beans.

‘Yes?’

‘I hope the play will be a success.’

‘Thank you.’

She wanted to ask if he knew about trolls but… What if he didn’t? She couldn’t risk.

^^^^^^^^^

‘At least you were smart enough to come alone, mein Freund.’ Otto nearly growled.

Walt looked at him ready to replay when three trolls, a changeling and a gnome entered. The curtain landed to the floor. Draal looked ready to fight, save Jim and avenge his father. He was pulled a fridge with a chain. Blinky held a rock in each hand, Walt recognized them as dvorkstones, oh joy. The gnome bared his teeth and hissed. William wielded a sword in most theatrical manner possible. Aaarrrgghh! looked uncomfortable but ready for to protect his friends.

It made Walt’s heart melt. He spend so many years in community that saw throwing colleague under a bus as normal. Now these people willingly went into battle, for him of all people. Though he wondered what William was doing here.

Otto looked at the group.

‘Ernst?‘

Bular, who held Jim upside down by boy’s right leg, looked done. Really? This day couldn’t possibly get any worst.

Without warming Draal attacked Gunmar’s son. Jim, who got dropped, ran to keep a safe distance between himself and two fighting trolls. Blue troll used his favorite roll move.

‘You killed my father.’ Draal raged ‘Then you threatened my brother. Now you’re going to pay!’

Otto changed to his troll form and jumped Walter, who already summoned his armor. The German changeling kicked at Walt’s legs. Walt didn’t stay indebted. The duel leading them uncomfortably close to the bridge.

Herd of goblins started to fill the room the moment they started fighting. William went up to fridge to reveal bags of store-bought tomato souse. Writer took a first bag and throw it at a goblin, who immediately changed into green goo.

Nomura went after Aaarrrgghh! They disappeared from the battlefield in favor of corridors.

Blinky went straight up to the bridge explosive in each hand. He had something close to maniacal glee in his eyes. He was going to blow up the Killhead Bridge. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t work.

NotEnrique stood in silence. He showed up late with Starbuck’s late. Young changeling stared wide-eyed at the scene, not sure what to do with himself. He should probably walk away…

Just then Walt got pined down to the bridge. Damn those long horns. He struggled against Otto, who took form of a very large troll who could hold Strickler in one hand. Before Trollhunter could use one of his feather knives he got flipped on his chest. Otto turned into something smaller and used Walter’s own hand to remove the amulet from armor and place it in the Killhead Bridge.

That was it. The portal opened.

Dark energy begun to fill the room promising something even darker o come. Then it turned into a black hole. Powerful force started to suck everything into the Darklands. Few goblins litraly flew in the air.

‘NotEnrique!’ Jim, who by some miracle got his back against corridor wall, shouted ‘We need to turn it off!’

‘Yeah! Let’s pacify this crazy aggregate!’

Small changeling finished his coffee in one sip and threw the empty cup right in the energy filled.

‘Did you really think that empty cup would turn it off?’

‘No? I wanted to look cool. Why must you always ruin the fun, Mama? You think I’m stupid?’

Jim sighted.

‘Let’s just go.’

Meanwhile Nomura and Bular switched opponents. Aaarrrgghh! was battling Gunmar’s son as well as his past. Bular wouldn’t pass on opportunity to drag gray troll’s name through mud.

On the other side of the room Draal and Nomura were struggling with their past.

‘I think there is something sparkling between us after all.’ Nomura smiled while her sword connected with Draal’s fist.

‘Even if there is, I don’t see it!’

Nomura’s sword flew across the room slicing in half one of goblins. Pink changeling jumped at column, portal strength almost sucking her in but she manged to catch herself in time.

‘Oh, shut up, daddy’s little boy!’ pink changeling nearly growled ‘Have you took a moment to think how I felt then? No. It always has to be about your father’s approval!’

‘Nomura, I...’ Draal begun but then they heard a sound of pencil on paper.

They both turned their heads towards the sund.

‘William, are you taking notes?’ Nomura hissed.

‘Yes. You two are quite an inspiration. Please, carry on.’

Nomura tried to kick Draal but lost her footing and the portal sucked her up into the Darklands. Blue troll failed to catch her in time.

Walt and Otto continued their duel on top of the bridge. The fate of the word was at stake. They both knew better than underestimate the opponent. Walt was fast, agile and cunning but Otto was clever too. German changeling could take any form he wanted. Right now he was a grizzly bear.

Otto’s large paw landed exactly where other changeling’s head was just a moment ago. Green changeling attempt to stab him in return.

Meantime Jim and NotEnrique made it to the bridge. They climbed it and tried to remove the amulet from it. However it seemed that even with their strength combined it would be impossible to pull it out.

‘Move away!’ Draal commanded.

Human and young changeling manged to fulfill that request just before Draal jumped at the bridge. Spiky troll pulled hard at the amulet.

William and Blinky were rounding up goblins that somehow survived until then.

‘You used to be a great warrior!’ Bular barked ‘And look at you now. A plush toy. A pacifist. A weakling!’

‘You weak.’ Aaarrrgghh! Said as he blocked Bular’s hits.

Walt succeeded at kicking Otto from the bridge at the same time Draal managed to pull the amulet out. The impact threw former Trollhunter’s son across the room. Green changeling jumped out of the way garbing Jim and NotEnrique. Somehow they avoided getting turned into a pancake by a rock. However Bular got pined down by one of bigger peaces.

Jim and Walter ran up to Draal who laid on the floor. His right hand turned into stone. Walter stopped few steps from the troll. He started wide-eyed at young troll. Jim, who was kneeling at Draal said, vocalized Walt’s thoughts.

‘No. No! Please no!’ He wailed, then he touched troll’s gray hand only for it crumble ‘No, no, no.’

‘It would take more than this to kill me.’ Draal whimpered clearly in pain.

‘Oh, thank God!’ Jim chirped with tears in his eyes.

Boy threw his arm around trolls neck.

‘Draal, than Merlin, you’re alive!’ Walt joined the hug ‘You’ve almost gave a heart attack!’

Troll smiled.

‘Can you walk?’

Bliny and William were already pulling at a flap to open a get away path. Aaarrrgghh! walked up to them and opened it with one hand.

‘Really, guys?’ NotEnrique asked ‘Sewage?’

‘Do you have any other idea, Bulb?’ writer asked.

Bural growled in the background.

‘Sewage sounds good.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've ever written any firthing...
> 
> Thank you all for comments. They make me very happy.


	12. Would you rather drown or burn?

Using canals as a get away route would be a good idea if it wasn’t filed with water. As soon as they jumped into water the current snatched them.

“Would you rather drown or burn?” The question somehow echoed in Jim’s mind. Tobes and he were playing some violent video game months ago, when Toby asked this question. “I would rather get shoot.” He stated. Months ago they were only joking. Months ago trolls didn’t exist. Months ago his dad wasn’t a changeling. Months ago nobody would’ve kidnapped him. Months ago his life have been normal.

Jim guessed it was his fault. He was the one who wanted a little excitement in life. “Don’t ask for something that might destroy you.” Walter said once. Just look how they both followed this advise. They could truly serve as examples here.

Jim always loved swimming. He loved water, the way it made him feel lighter. He loved calm and loving nature of water.

But this water was a killer. The current was strong enough to overpower lighter ones from their group. That included Walt, William, NotEnrique and Jim. Bliny and Aaarrrgghh! were strugulng against it too. They tried to keep the group together. Draal, clearly suffering, couldn’t help.

They made it to a grid. Their stroulge against it become more rushed when they noticed Bular swimming to them. One dead threat at a time, please.

It was a matter of seconds, when Walt pushed Jim towards the grid and then got snatched by Bular.

Jim screamed only to later regret it, when water filled his mouth.

No! No. _Please, no._

^^^^^^^

They made it out of the canals right next to the bridge. The group gasped for air only to hold breath again, when they’ve seen the fight.

‘Let’s move.’ Blinky ordered ‘

Walter used full advantage of his agility. He would balance on edge only to jump right back in a shadow. Bular on the other hand was big, strong and furious. He was like a Hulk. Their duel seem to be all about Bular’s hits or swings of his sword and Walter dogging them. And trash talk.

‘You’re not a troll. You’re not a human.’ Bular roared ‘You’re nothing.’

‘Well, if you would pay at least a tiny bit of attention, you would know that, in fact, I am a troll. But it would be difficult for somebody whose all intelligence could be held in a little spoon.’

Fight continued for several minutes until Bular pinned Stricklander to a wall the moment changeling tried to doge again. Bular’s hand on his throat suffocating him. Walt didn’t want to die. Being aware that previous Trollhunters’ve never died of old age or knowing that changelings tended to have short life spends and accepting it, was very different that wanting to die.

Changeling materialized Daylight in his hand and cut right through troll’s right hand. Bular stumbled away squeezing what was left of his hand. Walt acted quickly, Bular’s shock wouldn’t last long. He swung his sword at troll. He cut off Bular’s head.

Troll’s headless body fallen to water, turning to stone.

He did it. He killed Bular. Bular was dead.

He heard his friends voices coming from surface of the bridge. Jim and Draal were the loudest.

He climbed up to them.

‘Dad!’ Jim exulted running to him.

‘Master Walter!’ Blinky cheered while Aaarrrgghh! lifted Walt up from barrier and placed him on a sidewalk.

Jim hugged him hard enough to brake Walt’s ribs if he tried. Human boy looked up with tears in his eyes.

‘You’re alive.’ he stated ‘You haven’t left.’

‘No, I haven’t.’ Walt smiled tiredly, then he looked at Draal ‘Draal, how are...’

‘You’ve avenged my father. I thank you for that.’ troll smiled.

‘You’ve done so well in the battle, Draal. Your father is proud, for sure. I know I am.’

Draal smiled widely dropping glances at a ground.

‘And I’m proud of you, Young Atlas.’ Walt praised his son ‘What you’ve done back there was really clever and brave.’ He turned to NotEnrique ‘And you, little brat. You made me proud too.’

‘Thanks, Bossman.’ NotEnrique grined like an idiot.

Being prised was something young changelings could never get enough of. In their world it meant staying alive.

‘Master Walter.’ Blinky smiled ‘Thank Merlin you’re alive. For a minute there I thought...’ He didn’t finish.

Aaarrrgghh! drew Blinky closer with his massive hand.

While the group was having a “thanks god, everybody is alright” moment, William watched them from few steps distance. This was Walt’s epilogue to write and he was going to respect that. He’s just thought about walking away, when Strickler placed his attention on William.

‘William, thank you.’

‘You’re welcome.’

That was the moment Jim chosen to make the most pained sound ever. Everybody rushed to him, asking what’s wrong. Jim pale faced said:

‘The play. Oh, Merlin! The play! Ms. Janeth will kill me!’

‘Jim, you’ve been kidnapped, survived The Second Battle of Killhead Bridge, talked with Bular and watched the fight to the dead between him and your step-father! And you’re worried about some Ms. Janeth?’ William asked.

‘Priorities.’ NotEnrique muttered.

‘Also “the play”? A school play? Do I need an invite to come?’

^ ^^^^^^^^

‘You should have just told me it’s one of mine.’ William whispered angrily to Walter.

‘Where would be fun in that?’ Strickler smirked.

They were waiting for play to start, as well as for Barbara to join them.  She was somewhere questioning Jim here’s been.  The boy  seemed to make up answers as we went.

‘Why have you helped me?’ Walt asked ‘That’s not like you.’

‘I know how it is to be a father. Consider it a favor in the name of the old days.’ He looked at a stage ‘Besides we’ve been at each others throats fro way too long. Since 1630, I believe.’

‘It’s been a long time since we’ve talked like this. It’s nice.’

‘Yes. And it’s not like we have much choice. We’ve left Janus Order with a big bang. We’re officially deserters. We must stick together!’

‘For the love of Pale Lady… Pale Lady, We’re traitors to her as well! Our maker!’

‘We’re going to die.’ William summed up.

T hey were blankly staring at the stage. The play still hasn’t begun.

They went against Gunmar and Pale Lady.  Walt betrayed her the moment he picked up the amulet. He’s become Merlin’s champions, Morgana’s worst enemy’s champion. William betrayed her by helping Walt.

Going against Gumnar, a troll that killed without  hesitation and has given them nothing but empty promises and constant fear, they could live with that. Yet betraying Pale Lady felt like they’d  betrayed their mothers.

But… Weren’t they  betrayed first? What kind of mother would give her children willingly to Gunmar?

Of course Morgana wasn’t their mother. She created changelings to  serve her. And yet, it hurt.

‘Walt, honey, what happened? You two look like you’ve seen a ghost.’ Barbara took her place in the audience, next to Walt.

‘Nothing, Barbara dear.’ he kissed her on a cheek, then he pointed at the writer ‘Sweetie, that’s my friend, William. He was the one who noticed Jim in the area of the museum.’

‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Madame.’ he took Brabara’s hand and kissed it.

Then he smirked at the look on Strickler’s face. Woman simply  laughed.

‘Walt, are all of your friends this old fashioned?’

‘Me? Old fashioned? Madame, haven’t you noticed I’m wearing a hoodie to a play?

‘It’s a school play.’

‘Still.’

Play went without any slip. People cried at the end. Barbara and Walt cried too, but these were proud tears. Their little boy was an actor now. The only one who wasn’t paying any attention to the epilogue was William. He was writing in his notebook faster than Eminem raps.

Ride home was filled with talking about  the play . Both Walt and Jim welcomed the distraction.

^^^^^^

‘Walt, what is that?’ Barbara asked.

Married couple were getting ready to sleep, when Barbara noticed a wound on his forearm.

‘It’s nothing, Barbara. Really.’ He tried to protest but his wife was already pulling his shirt off.

Pros and cons of  a  doctor wife...

‘Walt!’ She gasped.

As a changeling it was hard to harm him in a  permanent way. However,  bruises showed on his human skin from his duel with Otto and two  fights with Bular.  Troll’s hand printed on his neck.

‘What happened?’

He  eyed pillows, as if they held the answer to Barbra's question. She looked at her husband with confusion, saddens and, finally, anger.

‘Walter!’ She snapped.

He hasn’t looked at her, still staring at pillows.

‘You know what?’ Barbara growled ‘I’m so done with your weird behavior lately! Do you think I haven’t noticed you missing at night? Or how you always seem tired? At first I thought that maybe it a stressful time for you. And that you’ll tell me what’s going on! But nothing! And then I thought that maybe you’re cheating on me.’ she loughed bitterly ‘After all, I experienced in those matters!’

‘Barbara, I...’

‘No. First let me finish! I thought that if I gave you some space you’d come around and talk to me and stop whatever this is. But… Look at yourself! Now I’m sure it’s not cheating, but I’m not sure if I’ll like the alternative. Walt, what’s going on?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry about my comments policyty until now. I promise I'll try to reply to every single one.


	13. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feels. That's it.

‘Young Atlas, do you need any help?’ Walt asked looking up from papers, that laid before him on dinner table.

‘No, thank you.’ Jim placed cutting board in sink ‘You focus on those papers. I’m almost done anyway.’

Human boy made tea and placed a cub in front of Walter.

‘I swear to Pale Lady. Some people at school think, that I can have an impact on grades they get. “Jim, talk with your dad. I really need an A.”’ the boy laughed ‘Funny, isn’t it?’

‘Have you just said “Pale Lady”?’

‘Yes. I’ve heard you and William using it. Is it something bad?’

‘No. Not really. Just don’t say it ever again.’ Walt took a slip from the cub ‘Please.’ he added.

Jim wanted to ask why, but his mother walked down the stairs. A month passed since The Second Battle of Killhead Bridge and Walt stood firmly by not telling his wife about trolls. Barbara in return stood firmly by not speaking with her husband. Tension was all time high.

‘Barbara, dear, have you slept well?’ Walt asked.

‘Yes.’ She stated not looking at him ‘Jim, what are cooking today? Smell is amazing.’

‘I’m making casserole with shrimps.’ He smiled 

‘Sounds delicious.’

‘I’m going to check on it.’ Jim went to kitchen.

For past month things have been awkward to say at least. Often if the three of them would be in the same room, Barbara would ignore what Walt would sa y or answer with yes or no and turn her attention to Jim. That made him very uncomfortable. Jim knew it wasn’t his mother intention but it didn’t change the facts. Then Walt would either read something or try again. Trying again would just ma ke everyone stiff.

This days Jim tried to stay in room with only one of his parents at time. It made things easier. He just wished they would get over it and they could talk together like a normal people, not waiting for a bomb to go off.

They  ate the casserole in silence, radio playing in a background. During this month Jim learned to actually listen to it. He wished he wouldn’t get a chance to.

‘It was delicious, sweetie.’ She kissed her son or a forehead ‘Well, I have to get going. Love you, Jim.’

‘Love you, mom.’

‘Have a nice day, dear.’ Walt tried yet again.

Barbara made her way out of the house without looking at him. The changeling sighed and glanced at his empty plate.  He stood up, took the plates and went to kitchen.

‘Are you going to school by bike today?’ He asked while washing dishes.

‘I think Toby would be happy about ride to school.’

J im and Toby always went to school together. Whatever if they used bikes or Walt gave them a ride they were a package deal. It became so obvious that Jim never had to ask if Toby could go with them.

‘Dad, are you going to Trollmarket straight after work?’ Jim asked ‘I’ve made lunches for Blinky and Aaarrrgghh!.’

‘Don’t you wont to give them yourself? Vendel gave an actual permmition for visiting Trollmarket. Not that it would stop us if he wouldn’t.’

‘Oh gosh! Yes, of course I want to come!’

‘You’re finally going to have a proper training, Young Atlas.’ Walt smiled ‘Things have been tough for last month.’

That was unfortunately true. He hasn’t been to Trollmarket, after this one training session he got while he was grounded. There’s been this whole mess with kidnapping and Killhead Bridge. After this trolls were pretty distrustful of any newcomer. Thought that they might be a changeling. Jim kind of wanted to tell them to chill. Guys, your Trollhunter is a changeling for Merlin’s sake!

W alt trained Jim in the backyard using  wooden  sticks.  Then he thought him Trollish and showed him best places to struck. His dad showed him how to properly make potions and which ones were book in “recipe book” only as a warning.

‘Straight after I finish work. You’ll have a free hour unfortunately.’

‘I can wait.’ Jim assured his dad.

^^^^^^^^

‘Jimbo, you shouldn’t have.’ Toby inspected his lunch ‘But seriously, you shouldn’t. I’m on diet.’

‘Yes, for 15 years.’

‘So?’

‘You’re 16.’

Walter rolled his eyes. Merlin knew he heard the exact same dialogue every time, he drove Jim and Toby to school.

‘Your parents still aren’t talking?’ Toby asked in hushed voice.

‘No.’ Jim admitted ‘But maybe...’

‘You know woman is beyond angry when she gives you a silent treatment.’ Toby turned to Walt ‘You should have told her, that Bratva was after you. But you bet them up.’

‘Yes, thank you, Tobias. I’m sure, that your future wife will be thrilled, when you’ll tell her that Bratva was after you.’ Walt said while thinning “Kids...”.

‘I mean half of our classmates think you’re mafia anyway.’

Jim rolled his eyes. Walt on the other hand wondered if it was sarcasm or was Toby serious. He could never tell  with this boy.

Boys got out of the car talking. While they were walking away Walt caught Jim’s words, that made his heart break.

‘Tobes, I don’t want them to get a divorce.’

^^^^^^^^^^

Jim was starting at his desk for past ten minutes.  Destroying Killhead supposed to be the ending but only more and more problems appeared.

‘Jim, are you okay?’ Claire asked.

‘Yes. Yes, I am.’ he sighed ‘Usual.’

‘Right, sorry.’

‘It’s alright. How are you?’

‘I’m fine but I’m worried about Enrique. When are we going to save him?’

‘I don’t know.’ he huffed ‘Trip into the Darklands isn’t something you do without a plan. We’ve just gotten our hands on the bridge.’

‘So you want to quit?’ She turned around.

‘Of course not. I’m just saying we need a plan. I really want to save your brother. I really do.’

‘Jim’s right. It’s not like we want to die while doing it.’ Toby added.

Black haired boy nodded. He was actually happy about both Toby and Claire knowing about trolls. He was just about to tell Toby about his adventure with Claire and goblins, when it started raining, that memorable night.

The night and the day that he was going to remember til he dies. Being tied up to a chair, his life threatened, Bular lifting him up in the air like a rag doll…

But he was fine.


	14. Notebook

Jim had an hour to kill between school and visit to Trollmarket. Toby left short after school, he had to help his Nana with grocery shopping. Claire’s parents picked her up. That left Jim all alone. He thought about doing homework but quickly dropped the idea. His school performance dropped lately. Not drastically enough to actually worry but both of his parents have seen the difference. Separately they tried to talk to him about it but… It was simply impossible for him to focus on school.

He knew that a month passed since The Second Battle of Killhead Bridge but it still felt fresh. Jim often wished that the amulet would choose someone else instead of his dad. Then non of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been kidnapped. His parents would still be happy and ridiculously in love.

At some point he started walking. His feet carried him to a tenement house. Jim looked at his cell, he still had 45 minutes. Not really wanting to be left alone with his thoughts he opened a door to a stair case. The door was always open.

He made his way to third floor and paused before apartment 12. Then he rung the door bell. He didn’t have to wait for long for tenant to open.

‘Hi, Uncle William.’

“Uncle” still tasted weird on his tongue. Barbara’s family didn’t really visit, they lived far away and were always busy, just like his mom. Walt didn’t really have any family in the first place. William insisted Jim called him uncle, because “Hey, you’re my ex’s step-son. We’re practically a family!”.

Changeling was wearing dark gray tracksuit and fuzzy socks. His expression softened when he looked at Jim.

‘Jimbo, hi. What are you doing here?’

‘Bad time?’ boy asked ready to walk away.

‘No, not at all. I was only curious. Please, come inside.’ writer gestured at his apartment while moving out of the way.

This was second time Jim’s been in William’s apartment and first time they met without Walter present. The apartment was a mess. Dirty dishes piled in a sink, wrappers and empty chips bags on a floor. Empty pizza boxes serving as an extra coffee table. Trinkets and oddments littering shelves. The nice part of the apartment were bookshelves filled with, well, books. Verne, Dumas, Zola, Tolkien stood alongside modern authors, such as J.K.Rowilng, Stephen King and Rick Riordan.

Jim smiled at a memory of William borrowing boy’s copy of Lighting Thief, only to later buy and go through entire series in two days.

The other nice part of the apartment was a desk with Typewriter and quills on it. Unfortunately crumpled papers covered the desk and floor under it.

‘How can you live in this mess?’ Jim asked.

‘Boy, you should marry. Get married as soon as possible. You don’t have a soul of a bachelor. You’re a husband material.’ William turned to kitchenette ‘Tea? Coffee? Whisky? Blood of your enemies?’

‘Tea would be nice.’ Jim laughed a little.

‘Good. Sit’ Jim’s “uncle” paused looking at his apartment ‘anywhere you like.’

Human boy cleared a couch from empty soda cans by placing them on coffee table. Then he waited.

‘So tell me Jimbo, how are you?’ William said while placing two cups on pizza boxes.

‘Nothing really. It’s kinda hard to explain. I don’t think you would understand.’

William turned away, opened a drawer and started to look through it. Jim herd hushed words boy recognized as Trollish curses. Draal thought him a few. A moment later changeling handed him a notebook and a pen. The notebook had a fox with party hat and “party animal” written on a cover.

‘Write.’ He commended.

‘What?’

‘Anything you want. It doesn’t have to make any sense to anyone but you. It’s for you and only for you. You decide what to do with it. You can show it to somebody you know, post it online or keep it to yourself. It’s _you_ and _your_ feelings and _your_ sense of security that matter.’ writer stressed each “you” and “your” ‘Well, I’ll leave you for a few minutes then. Do you want something to eat? I have a lot of snacks.’

‘Do you have any Nougat Numies?’

‘Yes. I’ll go fetch them.’

After he brought candies to boy, he sat on a pillow close to a window and pretended to read. He planed several murders instead.

^^^^^^^^

He’d send Walter a text. Then waited by the door when he knew his friend was close. Jim seemed to be lost in his own mind, he actually took writer’s advise. William was a little concerned about Jim eating enormous number of Nougat Numies. But, hey, let the boy eat sweets. Maybe he needs it.

As soon as he felt Walt’s smell he opened the door and waited in the stair case. He closed the door, not wanting Jim to eavesdrop. The last thing the boy needed was more stress.

‘William, hi. I was quite surprised by your text. Is everything...’

‘I’m going to kill you, you know.’ William cut his friend off in hushed voice ‘Your son actually came to me of all people. To me! I’m not qualified to be the responsible adult here!’

‘William, what...’

‘Don’t you see how messed up this situation is? Jim knows about trolls and he is a child, Waltolemew. Child! He took it really well from what you told me. What stops you from telling your WIFE about trolls?’

Walt sighed finally meeting his friends eyes.

‘I though about it a lot today. I’m going to tell her. Preferably today.’

‘Do you want me to hold your hand, while you tell her?’ annoyance in his voice ‘You’ve been married for, what, seven years? And you’ve never found a good moment to tell her that you’re a changeling?’

‘Look whose talking!’

Walter wanted to say more but loud bang coming from William’s apartment stopped him. William opened the door to find Jim laying on the floor. Hatrack fallen on him. It was always a bit unsteady, thanks to a hauberk resting on one of a hooks.

‘I see you found my anty-eavesdrop system, Jimbo.’

Young human smiled apologetically.

‘Can I keep the notebook?’

‘Yes. And the hauberk too.’

^^^^^^^^^^^

‘I still don’t understand why you took this hauberk, Young Atlas.’

‘You have your magical armor. And now I have a non-magical hauberk!’

‘Well, if it makes you feel better...’

Jim actually looked happy. For past month he was constantly stressed and nervous. First week after The Battle was the worst of whole month. Boy stayed at home then, pretending to be ill.

If old and a bit rusty hauberk made honest smile appear on his face. Well, they could always use anti-rust potion, known to humanity as Coca-Cola later. Why humans decided it was a soft drink still escaped lots of changelings.

Opening portal to Trollmarket was quick. The same went for walk down the stairs. Jim always few long steps before Walter. He finally was in Trollmarket without being grounded or having a death treat hovering over his head. Maybe Heartstone didn’t have any real effect on humans but it still was beautiful and seemed to fill Jim with energy.

The boy broke into run.

^^^^^^^

When Vendel agreed to let Trollhunter’s son in Trollmarket, he hasn’t expected to meet him in person. Young human bumped into him, while running. The boy looked at him with wide eyes that almost made old goat lough. The look of horror on Walt’s, Blinky’s and Aaarrrgghh!’s faces didn’t help.

‘I’m so sorry, Master Vendel. I promise it won’t happened again.’ Jim said in Trollish, bowing his head.

Vendel was surprised to say at least. His conversations with Walter were mostly “Vendel, please don’t kill me” or “You wouldn’t believe what Jim did today”. But hearing boy speak the language of trolls made his heart flutter.

‘Young Jim, it’s nice to finally meet you in person. I wasn’t aware you speak our language.’

‘It’s nice to meet you too, Master Vendel. Dad teaches me Trollish.’

‘And his Darklands accent rubbed off on you. You should try speak more softly. And, please, call me Vendel.’

‘Yes, Vendel.’

The leader of Trollmarket turned his attention to three adults.

‘It’s such a mystery to me, why the amulet hasn’t chosen this smart and well-mannered human child.’

‘Would you really want a child to be Trollhunter?’

‘I would prefer a human child over adult changeling anytime, Stricklander.’

Walter smiled at Vendel and then looked at his feet. This wasn’t a first time the troll would express his displeasure with a changeling Trollhunter.

^^^^^^^^^

‘Barbara. Can we talk?’


	15. Between the worlds

‘Barbara. Can we talk?’

Woman looked up from a book, she was reading. She didn’t answer right away, inspecting her husband from head to toe.

‘Have you finally dedicated to tell me what’s going on?’

Walter nodded.

‘Yes, dear.’

Barbara waited for him to continue, looking straight into his eyes.

‘Well, you see...’ He had a plan. He has planed this conversation but now he seemed to be at lost ‘Trolls exist.’ Walt stated.

His wife looked at him opening her mouth and then closing it.

‘Seriously! Did you really think I was going to believe that? Trolls! Couldn’t you at least find some real-life excuse?’

‘But Barbara, I’ve told you the truth! Trolls do exist.’

‘You sound crazy!’

‘Sometimes I wish I was. Please, let me explain.’ Walt took the amulet from his pocket and showed it to Barbara ‘This amulet was created by Merlin. It obligates me to protect both trolls and humans alike.’

Before she could accuse him of being crazy again, changeling said:

‘For the glory of Merlin, daylight is mine to command.’

Armor and helmet appeared. Barbra started at him in shock her breath becoming faster and faster.

‘Barbara, please calm down. I haven’t gotten to the bad part yet.’

‘”The bad part”?’ she yelped.

‘Do you want a break?’ he asked while dropping his armor.

‘No, keep going. I can take it.’

‘The amulet was created to kill Gunmar and stop Gum gums. Gum gums, they have spies walking in daylight. Spies called changelings.’

He took Barbara’s hand. His wife was shaking.

‘I’m a changeling.’ Walt admitted.

Barbara started at her husband wide-eyed, beginning to hyperventilating.

‘Jim, get water!’ the changeling yelled.

He heard noise downstairs, like something has fallen. Then Jim and NotEnrique used some trollish curses (Draal and NotEnique, you’ll pay for this one).

‘Water? Why water?’ Draal asked ‘Have you ever heard somebody saying “thank god, water is here”?’

‘Now’s not the time, Draal!’ Jim hissed.

‘If she’s in shock, she doesn’t need water. She needs booze.’ NotEnrique stated.

‘Thank you for your wisdom. Now get out of my way!’

Barbara looked at Walt.

‘Walter, who’s downstairs?’

‘Friends. Trolls that are on the team.’

‘Jim knows about trolls but you haven’t told me?’

‘He’s found out by accident.’

The boy in question opened door, while caring jug of water and a glass. Skin on left side of his forehead was peeled off.

‘What happened to your forehead?’ Barbara asked.

‘I rushed to kitchen and didn’t notice NotEnrique standing in my way. I’ve tripped over him.’ Jim shrugged.

‘Your son almost killed me!’ small troll accused.

NotEnrique stood on a corridor, wearing only a dipper, like he owned place. Jim filled the glass with water and held it in front of his mother. Woman took the jug instead. Three men looked at her surprised when she drunk straight from it. Then Jim’s phone rung. The boy picked up.

‘Blinky, hello.’ human boy passed the phone to Walter ‘That’s for you.’

‘Blinky, now is not a time. Well, you’ll have to tell Bagdwella I don’t have time to catch gnomes! This is third time this month! I might have an idea. Say “hi” to Aaarrrgghh!’ Walter then turned his head towards the door ‘Draal, do you want to get a taste of being Trollhunter? Bagdwella has gnome trouble again!’

‘I’m not going! This woman scares me!’ Draal called from downstairs.

‘Get out.’ Barbara muttered. This was to much. This was to much.

‘Barbara?’

‘Get out! All of you! I need sometime to think.’ she said voice rising in volume ‘Jim, you stay. I’ll take care of your forehead.’

^^^^^^^^^^

In the end Walter, Draal and NotEnriqe went to help Bagwela. Neither of them happy about it. Walt really wanted to stay but giving Barbara some space seemed like the best option. NotEnrique tried to lift his mood by by swearing like a sailor. Draal tried to do the same by pretending yo step on NotEnrique.

Two trolls were in the house during the conversation because, well, Draal lived there. NotEnrique heard news from William and couldn’t not be there.

However, when they got to the Trollmarket gnomes turned out to be the least of their problems.

They were greeted by Vendel and working Forge.

^^^^^^^

‘Mom, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?’

‘You’re not the one who should be asking.’ the woman sighed ‘I just don’t understand why would he keep something like that from me.’

Jim smiled and took his mother’s hands.

‘He was planning to tell you, you know. Eventually.’

‘Jim, this isn’t a thing you tell eventually. This is a kind of thing you tell right when you start dating!’

‘Does being a changeling changes your view on him?’

‘Yes.’ Barbara said ‘But I’m not angry at him for being whatever he is. I’m furious for not telling me about it. When he gets back I’m going to talk with him.’

Jim face lightened. Thank Merlin! It seemed like his parents are going to finally make up. He couldn’t go through another month like this.

‘Preferably without any interruptions. Who were those men downstairs? And that thing that accused you of attempting murder?’

‘Draal and NotEnrique. They are my friends. With Draal I would go as far as calling him brother.’ the boy beamed ‘They both are good people. Even if NotEnrique doesn’t seem like one.’

Barbara smiled tiredly, then sighed and looked straight into her son’s eyes.

‘How long have you known?’ she asked.

‘A little less than two months.’ he answered honestly.

‘And why haven’t you told me?’

‘It wasn’t my secret to tell.’

^^^^^^^^^

Being invited to visit the Void is something that any proper troll would kill for. Not Walter, though. He hasn’t waited impenitently for this moment. In fact, he could live without visiting fallen Trollhunters at their permanent “family gathering”.

Because that’s what they were. A bunch of “older family members” that couldn’t wait to point out changeling’s mistakes and give him title of The Worst Trollhunter Ever. Unkar was probably ecstatic. Merlin was out of his mind, if he thought the Void was a good idea. So many different trolls, from different colonies all stuck together for whole eternity. Oh joy!

But even if he didn’t want to visit the Void, it was still a unique experience. Even if it was filled with hateful words he knew so well. _Impure._ _Unnatural. Can’t trust him._ _He is our termination._

But Kanjigar was the worst one, because he spoke what Walt actually thought.

‘I’ve distanced myself from my own son, only for you to put him in the way of danger! He lost an arm!’ the ghost said harshly.

‘That was Draal’s choice, not mine. He’s the one who decides his fate.’ Walt argued.

‘Draal almost lost his life because you can’t work alone like a proper Trollhunter! And what there’s to say about Jim. Your human son, who pays for _your_ mistakes.’ Kanjigar collected himself ‘Not to mention the promise, your son so carelessly given that girl. It’s impossible to go to Darklands. And it’s impossible to kill Gunmar.’

‘Now you’re just telling lies! It would be really quick to open the bridge, while it’s here in Trollmarket. About Gunmar, there are tumbrick stones that can help with that.’

He was send back with “You won’t try to go into Draklands”. Thanks, he wasn’t planning on doing that. Three trolls greeted him in the Forge, asking questions.

‘Draal, your father sends you his greetings.’

This wasn’t really a lie. For somebody who spend his whole life reading along the lines it wasn’t.

^^^^^^^^

‘I’m still not sure if it’s a good idea, meine Dame.‘

‘Otto, you asked me to take care of those traitors. Maybe as a leader you can’t take this risk but I can and I will.’ blond haired woman spoke with strong Scottish accent.

‘But Elinor...’

‘Don’t worry, my friend. Those traitors blood won’t stain your hands. Now give me the ring.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on using an OC but...  
> I'm not doing anything as planned anymore.


	16. Medieval mud

‘So… You’re living here.’ Barbra spoke, her arms crossed ‘In my house. And I didn’t know.’

Draal smiled nervously and moved from one leg to other.

‘Yes.’ he admitted ‘And I must say it’s a true pleasure to finally meet you. Walt and Jim spoke very highly of you.’

She wanted to say “funny, they never spoke of you” but this situation was neither funny or appropriate for such remarks. Her shift wasn’t going to start for couple of hours. This situation was awkward for both of them. Barbara could see how Draal wanted nothing more than to disappear in the basement.

‘How have you and Walt met? And how did you end up living in our basement? If I may ask.’

Draal shrugged.

‘It’s a funny story now that I think of it. My father, Kanjigar the Courageous, was a Trollhunter. One of the best, he’s known from his bravery, heroism and for living the longest. Trollhunters have rather short life spends. My father’s died in a fight with Bular.’ Draal’s voice was hushed as he looked at his hands.

‘Draal, I know it doesn’t mean much but I’m sorry.’

‘It’s alright. I’ve heard a lot of that. I’ve always thought that I would be next Trollhunter. When I heard that a changeling was chosen by the amulet I was furious. This was mine chance to prove I’m a hero like my father. This was mine chance to make him proud. And it was taken from me.’ Draal growled at the memory ‘When your husband first arrived at a Trollmarket I challenged him to a “friendly” spar. I wouldn’t say that he kicked my butt but he gave a hard time. After that I couldn’t say he isn’t worth the amulet.’ the troll sighed.

‘I had a little meltdown then. I called him all that slurs our kind have for changelings and he still comforted me. Somehow I ended up here as a bodyguard.’ Draal concluded.

‘What is your family thinking about you living here? Aren’t they worried?’ Barbara asked.

‘My mother died when I was little.’ I don’t really remember the time we had together. Only little things, like how she sang of warriors and love, or how she smelled.’ Draal sighed tiredly ‘I haven’t met the rest of family. Their tribes don’t really get along.’

‘Draal, ...’

‘It’s just so niece being here with Walt and Jim. Like when Jim and I play board games or when Walt talks with me about troll lore. But I thought about it last night. It was very unfair to not give you an option in this matter. I’ll leave if you want me to.’

‘Draal, no. I’m fine with you staying. I hope we can get along.’ the woman smiled ‘Now tell which board game is your favorite.’

^^^^^^^^^^

Spring  fling. Why would school throw a dance party? Jim wondered. He was actually fine with  this party but why he was nominated for a king escaped him. He didn’t want to do all these nonsense activities but Toby really wanted to be a prince. So now he looked for last minute costume.

Honestly Jim wanted things to slow down. He wasn’t even the Trollhunter and he was exhausted. After his dad came back from the void, his main focus became  proving fallen Trollhunters wrong. That’s it, right after making things up to Barbara.

He was looking for a costume in one of empty classrooms when he’d seen it. A strange looking figure walking on sports field. Shadow followed troll’s steps. Because it looked like a troll. The figure had pale skin and appeared to have cracks in it. When troll stopped in the middle of the filed, he threw something on a ground. It was time to investigate this.

Jim  put on his, now cleaned from rust, hauberk. These days he hardly went out without it. The hauberk was made by changelings for changelings. Which meant it was light and thin but hard as steel.  However, still heavy enough to knock someone out if used as a weapon instead of armor.

W hen Jim made it to the sport field, peculiar troll was already gone. The boy looked around trying to find a trace of pale figure. He jumped with surprise when ground formed mud giant.

‘Um, hi.’ Jim said.

^^^^^^^^

‘Who is this boy you ordered me to attack?’ Angor Rot asked ‘I thought you wanted Trollhunter dead, not some flesh bag.’

‘That’s his son.’ Elinor said ‘He’ll come to help him without thinking.’

‘Sounds foolish.’ assassin said as he watched flesh bag dogging golem’s hits.

Foolish. He remembered when he was this foolish. Angor payed a high price for his attachments. His very soul. A black hole left instead of it. The ring, his soul, right in front of him and yet so far off reach.

‘For the love of Pale Lady where is this idiot?’ blond woman asked no one in particular.

‘You can pray for her love all you want, impure, but it doesn’t make it exist.’ Angor spatted.

Elinor glared at him but then nodded. Pale Lady wasn’t somebody who loved.

^^^^^^^^^

‘Where is Jim?’ Walter asked Toby.

‘I don’t know.’ Toby smiled nervously ‘He’s looking for same last minute costume.’

‘Last minute costume?’ Claire asked ‘This is serious business. He can’t just do it at the last minute! Does he even have a team?’

‘Toby, when has he left? I have a bad feeling about this.’

^^^^^^^^^^

Jim showed up few minutes later, still wearing a hauberk with mud on his face.

‘What team are you suggesting, Mr. Lake?’ Coach Lawrence asked.

‘Um.’ boy looked at his outfit ‘Medieval times?’

Audience went completely silent for a moment only to burst with cheer a second after.

‘Wohoooooo! Jim!’ Eli cheered.

‘What? Why?’ Steve asked ‘Hawaii! Repeat after me Hawaii!’

Steve’s voice was lost in racket. Students decided “Medieval times” was going to be this years Summer Fling’s team.

‘Okay, okay, okay! Calm down people!’ Coach Lawrence took a microphone ‘Now, before you’re free to go I have an announcement. Our principal, Mr. Levit, had to move out of town. Some family business. I’d like to introduce to you, our new principal Ms. Elinor Faulkner.’

‘Welcome.’ blond woman took the microphone from PE teacher ‘I know I’m new here but I hope we can work together to create a future world deserves.’

With these words she looked at Walter, who just quietly slipped into the room.

^^^^^^^^

‘Are you okay?’ Jim asked while stepping on first crystal step ‘You’ve been acting weird since new principal showed up.’

‘She’s a changeling. We used to see each other.’ he admitted ‘Mostly to secure our positions in the Order, though.’

‘So, she’s your ex. Is she cool like William?’

‘Listen Jim. William means bad jokes, puns and poetry. Elinor means blood, guts and brutal death.’


	17. The lucky ones

‘I still can’t believe it!’ Blinky glared at Walter ‘Of all changeling you’re one of those who killed Bottest and his students! And then destroyed his books! You should be ashamed of yourself! Scoundrel! Knave! Book burner!’

‘You were going to burn this book just minutes ago!’ Walter argued ‘I stopped you! You’re welcome.’

‘Don’t you put soap in my eyes! How could you do something so ignominious?’

‘It was a matter of survival! Someone who spend his entire life not having to worry about making it to next day, wouldn’t understand! Aaarrrgghh! you understand me, don’t you?’

Walt and Blinky looked at Aaarrrgghh!, both waiting for him to help their point. Grey troll looked between his partner and Walt.

‘Both right.’ He stated.

Blue troll and changeling looked first at Aaarrrgghh! and then at each other. They restarted their quarrel.

‘So… How are you?’ Jim asked the gray troll, ignoring the fuss.

‘Fine.’ Aaarrrgghh! replayed.

‘I’m fine to.’ human shrugged ‘Do you know something golems?’

Grey troll shook his head.

‘Yeah, me too.’ Jim sighed.

‘Ask Blinky later.’

‘Yes, I’ll do that.’ he smiled ‘Oh, I almost forgot. Toby sends you cat hair.’

Human gave a paper bag filled with cat hair to the troll. It was really a shame that Toby couldn’t go to Trollmarket with them. Trolls were barely accepting a changeling as a Trollhunter. NotEnrique and William got a free pass for their heroic actions in The Second Battle of Killhead Bridge.

Oh, look! William’s idea got accepted, now it was TSBoKB or nothing, and yes, abbreviation was his idea too.

NotEnrique enjoyed pubs and trolls’ junk food. He fitted right in drunken glee. William, on the other hand, didn’t fit in like younger changeling. He preferred human company and jokes, that trolls didn’t get half of the time. After one of them asked William what art is, writer declared that his feet will never step on this uncultured grounds.

Too bad. Now he would be of use. Jim didn’t doubt that his “uncle” would either slam Walt and Blinky in their heads with books or say something stupid enough for them to forget about their argument and lough at him. Then they would get some actual work done. But no…

‘This is about some of the most important parts of troll history! And you’re of one of rapscallions, who took it away from us?’ Blinky was a calm person, really, but this changeling did something so terrible to troll historian… It made his blood boil.

‘Haven’t you pondered for a mere moment I haven’t had a choice? Haven’t you ever done something you deeply regretted but that couldn’t erase your mistake? It’s easy to judge but it’s hard to put yourself in somebody’s place.’ Walt didn’t bother pretending that it didn’t hurt him ‘Sometimes, in class, I ask my students what would they do, if somebody gave them a gun and put them in front of equally scared person, also with a gun, would they shoot. Most answer that they wouldn’t but that’s a lie. They would pull the trigger because first instinct is to survive. They can latter blame and hate themselves for what they did but in the end the only thing that matters is that they survived. They got to see the sun rise again. But maybe, just maybe, those who got shoot by the other person, were the lucky ones.’

Both Blinky and Walt looked at each other with wide eyes. Tension from their argument still in the air.

‘Just… Sometimes when I think about all the things that I did, I wish I could go back in time. Change things, I now deeply regret. But then… Maybe I would never meet Barbara. I wouldn’t get to spend the best part of my life with my family. Or argue with Jim who’s turn it is to clean the bathroom. Or become the Trollhunter. I wouldn’t meet you or Aaarrrgghh!. I wouldn’t have become a surrogate father to two amazing sons. So, I think I’m a lucky one after all.’ he smiled despise being close to tears.

He would never allowed himself to open up like that before. Emotions were a weakness that any changeling knew how to use in an enemy. But it wasn’t the order. These were his friends and family. Somebody he could trust. And, oh Merlin, the sense of security, even if not utter, was addicting.

‘The lucky ones?’ Aaarrrgghh! asked while holding out a fist bump.

‘The lucky ones.’ Walter agreed responding to grey troll’s gesture.

‘You know, Dad, if you like cleaning the bathroom so much, you should have just told me. You haven’t cleaned it since becoming the Trollhunter.’

‘I was only giving examples. Next time I’ll say “kitchen”.’

‘No one goes into _my_ kitchen without _my_ permission.’ Jim stated.

‘Precisely, Young Atlas.’

Jim rolled his eyes while smiling and shaking his head. His dad smiled back.

Walt looked at Blinky. Something in troll’s face softened, still upset, yes, but his friend did have a point. Just like Aaarrrgghh! he was stolen from his family and then forced to become somebody, who filled others with dread. Walt’s change of sides was still fresh, though. He wanted to stop Gunmar for some time but was given the tools only two months ago.

‘Do you remember the massage then?’ Blinky asked with apologetic smile.

‘Yes. Of course.’ He begun to recite ’ _“In darkest tide, when Daylight darest wane, the Myrddin Wylt obscured a shadow's bane._

    _Three elemental forces thou must seek. In marshlands, caverns deep, and mountain's peak._
    _Where worthy perish, ye will prevail in night and Eclipse all who quarry with thy might."’_

     His companions were staring at him. Blinky looked happy, he got the massage without burning his book. Aaarrrgghh! just looked shocked. Jim’s face said “yes, that’s my dad, he can remember a hidden message, lots of historic dates and all the facts from troll lore, he’s red but somehow he can’t remember I asked him to buy a god damned light bulbs”.
    ‘I know William personally. This is nothing.’ he smiled ‘And we already have The Eye.’
     ^^^^^^^^
    Earlier that day, when Barbara were in the middle of a third round of a snake and ladders, a door bell rung. Draal quickly disappeared in his basement, while human woman waled up to the door. She glanced back to make sure there was no trace of the troll. She opened the door to see a beautiful blond woman.
     ‘Hello. I apologize for such an unannounced visit. My name is Elinor Faulkner, I’m new principal at Arcadia Oak’s High. It has come to my attention that your son has your husband as a teacher in history class. I hoped we could discus that over a cup of tea.’
    ‘Yes. Yes, of course. Please, come in.’ Barbara let her guest in ‘I’m Barbara. I don’t think there will be any issues with them. My husband and son have been keeping they relations professional when it comes to class. Please sit.’ she gestured the dinning table.
    Elinor took her sit and waited for human to come back with tea. The changeling knew Walter well enough to know, that he will do what it takes to survive. But killing his wife wasn’t a thing he would do.
    She still remembered their time together in Scotland all these years ago. Neither of them felt anything to the other. Only thing that mattered was that they were stronger together and that let her dominate Scottish office of The Janus Order. Then she remembered when he and William started dating. It was three years after writer’s “human death”. They were so ridiculous. Both letting their emotions get the best of them. They were willing to die for each other.
     No, Walter wasn’t the tape of a man to kill his wife if it would benefit him. And she was going to use it for her advantage.
    ‘I still don’t understand why you haven’t gone straight to Walter with this.’ Barbara said as she took her seat.
    ‘I felt like you shouldn’t be left out of this.’ Elinor smiled, not wide enough for it to look fake.
    ‘Exactly. A mother shouldn’t be left out some things.’
    Oh, Pale Lady! Here we go. Elinor thought as her host started to talk. At least this provided her with a distraction to slip Angor’s spell in their cups. Changeling smiled when they both drank their tea. Her plan worked. And even a terrible taste couldn’t spoil that moment to her.
    They chatted for few more minutes.
    ‘Excuse me, Barbara. I’ve had a wonderful time but I still have to introduce myself to the student body.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gun thing is based on thing my teacher acctualy aske my colluges and me.


	18. Two Jims

    ‘So, your dad and troll team went to some creepy guy to find a magical stone? And he made you stay at home?’ Toby asked.
    ‘No. I wanted to stay at home.’ Jim admitted ‘I think… I think I should take a break from trolls and focus on school.’
    ‘Dude, who grumbled about lack of adventure in his life just two months ago? I thought you like being your dad’s side kick. You’re spending so much time in Trollmarket.’ Toby looked concerned ‘What have happened, Jimbo?’
    Jim hid his face in his palms, while sitting down on Toby’s bed. He sighed.
    ‘I can’t.’ he said while taking palms from his face and shaking his head ‘I can’t do this to mom.’
    ‘Jimbo. What can’t you do to your mom?’
    ‘Die.’
    ‘Die? Don’t be silly you won’t die.’
    ‘It’s a possibility. Maybe Kanjigar was right when he pushed Draal away. Draal was safe in the Trollmarket and in The Second Battle of Killhead Bridge he lost an arm. He is a very skilled warrior, Tobes!’ blue eyed boy … ‘Dad can’t quit. He must preform his duties as a Trollhunter until he dies. But I don’t. And I can’t leave mom alone.’
    ‘Jimbo.’ Toby pulled his friend into a hug.
    ‘I don’t want to leave mom alone.’
    ‘You won’t.’
    ^^^^^^^^^
    ‘And that’s when you decided, that checking the future is the best course of action?’ William asked two boys, who stood in his door.
    Jim and Toby nodded.
    ‘And you think I know a spell for that.’
    ‘Don’t you, dude?’ Toby asked, while he, not so subtlety, tried to take a peak of writer’s apartment.
    ‘We can check future from alternative timeline. If we’ll mess the spell up...’ William thought for a moment ‘Okay, let’s do this! I need few crystals, chalk, a candle, Jim’s hair and whisky.’
    ‘Whisky?’ Jim asked.
    ‘For the spell?’ Toby added.
    ‘No. This for making me feel better about ripping a literal hole in the universe.’ For the love of… ‘Come inside.’
    Toby looked around the messy room. Jim stood awkwardly beside the sofa, while William left them for a second. Brown haired boy knelled beside a book stand.
    ‘Tobes, what are you doing?’
    ‘He has all seasons of _Futurama_! And all _Gunrobot_ movies!’ he said while showing the DVD boxes.
     ‘Put those back.’ Jim hissed as William came back with scissors.
    ‘So what are trying to do here? Medium length? Or short?’ the changeling asked.
    ‘What?’
    ‘I need a lot of your hair for the spell and I’m not letting you roam the streets, looking like a crazy kakadu.’ William explained as he gestured to a chair ‘Please, sit.’
     Jim hesitantly went to the chair. Was he doing the right thing? He wasn’t checking his future but future of different him from an alternative timeline. Maybe it would help, maybe it wouldn’t. But he wanted to know if something in that timeline threatened his family and friends. Maybe if he’ll know their fates it that timeline, he can protect his family and friends in this timeline. He sat down on the chair.
    ‘Medium length, please.’
    ‘You got it, Jimbo.’ the changeling placed a towel on Jim’s shoulders
    ‘Don’t I have to wash them first?’
    ‘I find it easier to cut hair, while it’s dry.’ He cut of first lock of hair ‘So tell me boys, how school has been lately?’
    ‘Fine.’ Jim stated.
    ‘I fell in love!’ Toby sung.
    ‘Oh. Tell me more, Lancelot. Who are they?’ William looked up from Jim’s hair encouraging Toby to talk.
    ‘It’s Toby. She’s a picture of pure perfection! She’s beautiful! And intelligent! She has cat’s moves and grace!’ brown haired boy grinned ‘I feel she might be the one.’
    ‘Slow down, Casanova. Have you talked with her yet?’
    ‘He doesn’t even know for sure if that’s a girl. They wear a mole costume. Not that I think it matters.’ Jim said while eyeing the scissors, that were too close for comfort to his ear.
    ‘Maybe for you it doesn’t matter, Jimbo. But I know, I feel this wonderful being is a woman.’ Toby sighed ‘Your dad would understand me better. He would support me.’
    ‘What do you mean? Why would my dad understand you better?’
    ‘I don’t know. He just would.’
    William snored. Toby looked him, while Jim didn’t even flinch, still eyeing the scissors.
    ‘Understand, yes. Support, no. You haven’t even talked to the mole yet. I’m certain that that he would shear my opinion and tell you, that lovers should start out as friends. For love can fade easily and suddenly.’ William smiled and pointed at Toby with the scissors ‘Talk to the mole. Get to know them. Only then you can say, that it’s true love. Love takes time.’
    ‘This comes from the guy, who wrote _Romeo and Juliet_.’ brown haired boy pointed out ‘They knew each other for how long? Three days?’
     ‘And look how it’s ended for them. They are death. Talk to the mole!’
    ^^^^^^^^^^
    It was close to evening when William finally finished. He’s put this weird paper, that you can write with chalk on it, on the floor and drew symbol on it. He placed crystals in centers of those symbols and a stone bowl in the middle. The bowl was filled with Jim’s hair.
    New hairstyle felt weird. William done his best, while styling Jim’s hair with hair gel. The last time somebody used hair gel on Jim, it was his dad’s doing and they were going to a funeral.
    No, the hair gel didn’t help.
    ‘Ready?’ William asked as he tippled his whisky.
    ‘Ready as I’ll ever be.’ Jim smiled nervously.
    Toby sat on a sofa and prepared his cell to film.
    ‘You won’t have a lot of time, so be quick to ask your alternative self the important questions.’ the changelings commandment.
     ‘I have a question.’ Toby interrupted ‘Why isn’t this spell commonly used?’
    ‘Good question, Lancelot.’
    ‘Toby.’
     ‘Toby. It was created by Morgana and then prohibited by Merlin’s followers. But don’t worry, it’s perfectly safe.’ he gave Jim a lighted candle ‘Light the hair in the bowl on fire.’
    ‘Lights! Camera! Action!’ Toby yelled as Jim approached the bowl.
    Still unsure about the whole thing, blue eyed boy lighted the hair on fire.
    ^^^^^^^^^^
    ‘Walter, what on earth happened to you?’ Barbara asked.
    Her husband had came back home with soot on his face, cloths and hair. His hair was super messy, which itself was a sign of apocalypse.
    ‘We’ve visited Gatto’s Keep. I don’t want to do that ever again.’
    ‘And where is Draal?’ Barbara asked.
    ‘He’s out with his friends. I don’t think he’ll come back until morning.’
    Walter went to kitchen and purred himself a glass of vine. Then offered his wife one as well. The woman took the glass and smiled to her husband.
    ‘What exactly happened today?’
     ‘Blinky and I have been swallowed by a volcano. Jim’s spicy rolls saved our lives. We’ve found next trumbric stone.’ Walter summarized ‘I really don’t want to talk about today.’ he looked around ‘Where is Jim? I thought he wanted to stay at home today.’
    ‘He is with Toby, playing video games.’ Barbara looked at Walt with a serious face ‘We still need to talk. About the Trollhunter thing. We’re alone, isn’t it a perfect opportunity for that?’
    ‘I guess it is. I do apologize. If I could...’
    ‘Stop. You’ve apologized enough the last time we talked and then every ten minutes, we spend together. As I said before I’m not sure if I can ever fully forgive you for lying to me for so long but I’m willing to try.’ she paused ‘What I still want to talk about is the impact it has on Jim. I still can’t believe that he’s been kidnapped and none of you informed me! He’s my child! I can’t be left out of something like that.
    I guess that what I’m really trying to say is no more secrets. I _need_ to be in this part of your lives as well. And I need to see that Jim is safe with you.’ she took his hand ‘It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust the situation.’
    ‘I would move heaven and earth for you and Jim, dearest.’ Walt looked her in the eyes ‘I hope you know that. And I’ll apologies to you till the end of time.’
    She was willing to try. To forgive him. Even if he didn’t deserve it. The fact that she talked with him… He couldn’t ask for more.
    ‘I need to tell you something.’ He paused and started to twirling his pen ‘I’m thinking about quitting my job.’
    ‘But you love teaching!’
    ‘I do. But being the Trollhunter constantly makes me skip hours and I can’t do that to my students. Their exam are important and I can’t properly prepare them for it.’ he sighed ‘I’ve already talked with William and he needs some help in his restaurant. Some paper work, he said. It’s not something I’ve dreamed of doing but at least I won’t have to lie to him, why I’m missing. Not to mention a changeling, send to kill me, just became a new principal.’
    ‘Wait. What?’
    ^^^^^^^^^^^
    Seeing yourself from another timeline is a weird experience. It’s you and it isn’t you at the same time. The limited amount of time was a problem. The other Jim was freaking out and they just got him to calm down enough to ask him some question.
    ‘Man, I have skinny legs. Where they always so skinny?’ Jim asked.
    ‘I know that feeling.’ said Jim from different timeline ‘So this a different timeline. And whose that?’ he pointed at William.
    ‘That’s William. You don’t know William?’
    ‘Important questions, Jim.’ writer reminded.
    ‘Yes, yes of course. Did any harm come to mom?’
    ‘ Unfortunately yes but she doesn’t remember it. Though, being the Trollhunter does...’
    ‘Wait! You’re the Trollhunter?’
    ‘You aren’t? Is Draal the Trollhunter? And how are you still involved?’
    ‘No, Draal isn’t the Trollhunter. Dad is.’
    ‘Dad hasn’t left you?’
    ‘Has he left _you_?’
     ‘Yes. When I was seven.’
    ‘Oh. Oh! So in your timeline mom hasn’t married again?’
    ‘Married again? To who?’
    ‘Walter Strickler.’
    The other Jim looked like he was close to a heart attack.
    ‘Are you okay?’
    He nodded.
    ‘Then I have another question. Do you know anything about weird troll, kind of pale?’
    ‘Angor Rot.’ he hissed ‘But why would Strickler rise Angor Rot if he’s the Trollhunter?’
    ‘He rose him in your timeline?’
    With that question the smoke became more thick, wrapping around two Jims.
    ‘What’s going on?’ they both cried.
     ‘The time is up.’ William stated ‘He’ll safely return home now, not even remembering what happened. He’ll be back the second he left, it’s like nothing has occurred.’
    Jim form another timeline returned to his life, like William said. Meanwhile Toby form our timeline stopped filming.
    ‘Holy shit.’
    Two boys still weren’t sure if that was real. Only the film on Toby’s phone and symbols on writer’s floor proved it.
    ‘I told you the time is pretty short. That’s why you should grow a ton of hair before casting this spell.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William has a restaurant now. Wow, I haven't planned that. Wow, I'm bad at planning.


	19. Binding them

    ‘And then he rewrote _Romeo and Juliet_!’ Toby told the tale of Grit-Shaka, stopping every hew seconds to lough.
     ‘You’ve rewrote _Romeo and Juliet_?’ William asked.
     ‘Yes. I’m so sorry uncle William! I swear I didn’t mean to offend you!’ Jim ensured ‘I haven’t even known you, while this happened!’
    ‘Don’t apologize, Jimbo. Actually, I would like to read it.’ the changeling smiled ‘I’ve always been fan of parodies.’
    They’ve joked around, while William drove his car. He’d offered to drive boys home. It was already dark and he wouldn’t let them walk the streets alone. Call him paranoid.
    Meeting the Jim-from-the-other-timeline left their Jim with more questions than answers. How could the amulet choose him? He screwed up more than he didn’t. The Grit-Shaka, the baby-sitting incident, letting Otto in…
    His dad was a better choice.
    But the other Jim didn’t seem to share his opinion. He looked so shocked when he heard Walter was the Trollhunter and Jim’s step-dad. He acted… He acted like he thought Walt to be a bad person. Jim, of course, knew some things about his dad’s past… But could he really stay on Gunmar’s side in the other timeline?
    It sounded crazy! Jim knew his dad. He knew him! This sounded impossible!
    Even more impossible than Jim-from-the-other-timeline being a trollhunter.
    Maybe in the other timeline they just aren’t getting along. Deep down Jim knew it wasn’t the case but he would never admit it out loud.
    ^^^^^^^^^^
    William sometimes hated Walt.
    It took all the energy writer possessed to distance himself from the order, he’s never wanted to be a part of. Not that he disliked being a changeling. No, no. He just wished he could be human. He’d done everything he could to live a human life.
    But then he felt he owed Walt. For 1630.
    He jumped right back into that world.
    Before he was seen as a useless changeling but one that was fun and safe being around. That made him a lot of friends and kept him alive. But now he was the worst kind of traitor.
    Sometimes he hated Walt.
    But then again, he owned him a lot.
    ^^^^^^^^^^
    Barbara sat on a stone table, while white troll went through scrolls and books in unknown to her language.
    This was her first visit in the Trollmarket. And it was under assumption of her husband’s ex poisoning her… What a wonderful way to spend the evening!
    Not that the Trollmarket was a horrible place. From what she’s seen it was quite lovely. The giant crystal giving away a warm light. “The Heartstone” Walt informed her, when she first saw it. Now she was inside it.
    She and Walt told all they knew to Vendel, who only said he suspected what it was but no more. That made her nervous on whole new level. What could be so bad that, the leader of Trollmarket couldn’t just tell? Walt squeezed her hand, then he gave her a “it’s going to be okay” smile. But she knew her husband well and this wasn’t a real smile. Walt was a good actor and she knew it. But he was her husband and she could tell, when he faked a smile.
    How he’d lied to her for so long. She still wasn’t sure if she could forgive him.
    But she also knew that his feelings for her are real. He had no reason to lie about them. All these years she spend with him were really happy.
    And he was too happy to tell her the truth.
    ‘Unfortunately I was right.’ Vendel’s voice put her out off her thoughts ‘It’s a binding spell.’
    Walter’s eyes widened. Binding spell? Just when he thought Elinor couldn’t play any lower.
    Barbara didn’t know what binding spell was. But the look on her husbands face was enough. What Vendel said next only made it worst.
    ‘I can’t cure it without a proper incantation.’
    ‘I have the book!’ Walt interrupted.
    ‘AND cooperation on both sides.’ Vendel finished ‘I’m very sorry.’
    “I’m very sorry” is something Barbara had to say to her patients, more than times she ever wanted to. She never wanted to. She hated the heart break in people’s eyes. But it has to be done.
    Now Vendel was the one, who said these words. Being on receiving end didn’t make it any better. Walt hugged her, trying to assure that everything will be alright.
    But he didn’t believe that either.
    ‘I would sill like to see that book.’ Vendel said ‘Bring it to me as soon as you can, Trollhunter. Now take your wife home and try not to cause any other disaster.’
    Walter glared at the white troll but didn’t say anything. That would only provoke Vendel to say more and the changeling really wanted to take his wife home and have some time to think. The binding spell had to be lifted at every cost. He just needed some time to figure out a plan.
     ‘Well, he seems like a fun type.’ Barbra said sarcastically.
    ‘He’s an old goat. But he cares for his people. And he’s found of Jim.’
    ‘The question is: who isn’t found of Jim? Our son is so lovable.’
    ‘I think Nomura and Otto haven’t forgiven him the antidote he gave them...’
    They were almost at the stairs when panicked Aaarrrgghh! stopped them.
    ‘Something wrong. Blinky.’ he panted.
    ^^^^^^^^^
    Being human was great. Whipped cream was the greatest invention off all time. He could finally try driving an automobile.
    Just why Master Walter, Barbara and Draal looked at him like that?
    ‘That’s truly divine food. What is it called?’ Blinky asked as he purred whipped cream at a bowl of… something.
    ‘Leftovers?’ Barbara asked ‘I haven’t eaten like that when I was _pregnant_. How can you fit so much food in your mouth?’
     Walt glanced at Blinky with disgust as he sipped his tea.
    If only Aaarrrgghh! could be here...
    ^^^^^^^^^
    Next day at school was unpleasant to say the least. Since Elinor became the principal Jim somehow avoided even being seen by her. Well not today.
    He’d got in a little fight with Steve. No, calling it a fight would be too much. It was barely a heated exchange of words. That happened in a middle of a lesson. The blond started it and everyone in class knew it but live was unfair.
    Steve was extra weird around Jim after the “Forgiveness” Potion incident. Steve always was weird but since then it reached a new level. At first it made Jim check if he washed all the sent off. Now it just made him tired.
    The fight started when Steve joked about Toby. Which, of course, bothered Toby. And what kind of friend Jim would be if he hadn’t stood up for his best friend?
    The principal let Steve out with detention and food for thought. Merlin, this woman was terrifying. In few words she manged to accomplish more than any teacher before. Jim would high-fived her if she wouldn’t be at Gunmar’s side.
    ‘Well, you have luck.’ she said with her heavy Scottish accent ‘I don’t like big, dumb and loud types. Like an airbrick crushing down.’
    ‘I don’t really think Steve is that dumb.’
    ‘Who knows...’ she smiled ‘I know that you know.’
    ‘Know what?’ Jim smiled back.
    ‘You know, what I know that you know.’ she placed an envelope before Jim ‘I hope you can give it to Strickler.’
    The boy glared at the envelope and then at the changeling.
    ‘Don’t worry. It’s nothing dangerous, no poison and no mechanism, just information I want him to know.’ she paused ‘It wasn’t a request.’
    Jim took the envelope carefully and placed it in his bag. Just as he reached the door, Elinor’s voice stopped him.
    ‘That blonde was useful in one way, though. Now I see you how loyal you are to that boy, Toby. It would be a shame if something happened to him.’
    She smiled in that sugary manner as always. Jim stepped forward, raising his hands and clenching his fists.
    ‘A, a, a. Would you really attack a principal on school grounds? Not to mention a fighter far more experienced than you. I just want to make a deal. If you bring me one tiny, little thing. I can forget about Toby. If you don’t… Well… You can start looking for a new friend.’
    ‘I’ll do it! Just don’t hurt Toby! What do you want?’
    ‘The key to Strickler’s secret room in his office.’
    ^^^^^^^^^
    Jim haven’t said anything to his friends about what happened it principal’s office. It was for the best. Toby’s going to be fine. Jim will find the way to give Elinor the key. And he will find a way to minimize damage from it.
    He had two days.
    He could do it.
    Oh, how he wished he could stop time.
    ‘Jim.’ Claire sat down on a bench beside him ‘I was thinking...’
    They’ve gone to a restaurant serving mostly healthier versions of fast food and herbal tea. They ate for free as Jim was owner’s “nephew”. Toby went to take a look at stones, that littered shelves in the back of the room.
    ‘About what?’ he asked.
    ‘The spring fling. I still have no one to go with...’
    ‘No one has invited you? How is that possible?’
    ‘Some did but I refused. I’m actuality waiting for somebody special to invite me.’ Claire bit her bottom lip.
    Jim looked at her nervously and then turned his glance to emerald green curtains. Claire turned her head in opposite direction.
    Toby sighted as he watched from across the room. They were hopeless.
    ^^^^^^^^^^^
    ‘Walt, how about we pretend we don’t know about the spell yet.’ Barbara putted her hand on Walt’s back, pulling him closer to her ‘Elinor will think twice before she puts any other spell on me.’
    ‘What do you mean, dear?’ he blushed, seven years of marriage and she still got it.
    ‘You know what I mean.’ she purred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tierd for my own good. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	20. hot revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "changeling jim" I waited a long time to add this tag.
> 
> Italics is for French.

    ‘Barbara, what do you have there?’ Walter asked, when his wife took items out of bags.
    ‘Wax. I’m taking some me time today.’
    ‘But you’ve never used wax before.’
    ‘I decided to try something new. I’ve heard it’s painful but totally worth it. And it’s a special occasion, after all. Also I’m going to spend some time in sauna.’ she smiled ‘Then maybe some deep massage.’
    ‘You’re a devil, dear.’
    ‘Thank you. I try. What are your plans for today?’
    ‘Well, I have to give Elinor my resignation. I’ve already informed her trough email but papers is what runs the world today. Then William and I are going to show Blinky how to drive.’ he took her hand ‘I look forward to see how Elinor takes your “me time”.’
    ‘You have to tell me about that later. Nothing brings me more satisfaction than knowing that my hard work payed off.’
    They both burst out laughing. Jim, who listened to their conversation while eating, only half smiled.
    ‘Is something wrong, Jim?’ Barbara asked ‘You’ve been so quiet since yesterday.’
    Jim looked at his parents and forced a smile.
    ‘I’m fine. Tobes won’t come to school today. He’s ill.’ the boy paused and looked at his breakfast as if it held the answers to the most difficult questions of the universe ‘Dad, my I ask you something?’
    Walt and Barbara looked at each other. Jim’s behavior was odd. Ever since he’s brought the letter from that woman, he was weirdly quiet. He even stayed at home, when they walked Blinky back to the Trollmarket. They decided to give him some space. After all, he was still a child.
    Walter deeply regraded that Jim’s gotten dragged in that mess. Not because he caused trouble from time to time. No. This was something that could be fixed. He feared the impact it had on boy’s mental state.
    At the same time the selfish part of him was glad that his family knew. He was glad that he didn’t have to hide being a changeling. He was so used to hiding it, that he hadn’t even expected the relieve he’d felt.
    He owned that to a small push, that took the form of Jim walking down to basement all this time ago.
    ‘Yes, of course, Young Atlas.’
    Jim looked at the table whit worried glance and then back at his parents.
    ‘I was wondering how the “move” from your secret office was going.’ he said quietly.
    ‘Very well. I haven’t slept last night but I’m almost done.’
    ‘So what’s left?’
    ‘Nothing really important. Just a few oddments and shelves. I’ll be leaving the shelves, though.’
    ‘How many oddments?’ Barbara asked ‘I feel like our house is drowning in weapons, armor and antics.’
    ‘Only one small box, dear.’ Walt rose his hands.
    ‘Then why haven’t you taken it with the rest?’
    ‘Well, I’ve already made few rounds between house and school. I’ve decided to pick it up later. Before I give Elinor my resignation.’
    Jim looked through a window, like he’d debate on something in his mind.
    ‘Can you drive me to school today?’ Jim pushed away his half-eaten breakfast.
    ‘Yes, I can. But first tell me, what’s bothering you.’
    ‘Jim, you can tell us anything. Remember that.’ Barbara added.
    ‘I’ve already told you. I’m fine. Just tired.’
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    A day and a half left. Only a small box left. It could work.
    Jim’s asked Toby to stay at home today. It took some convincing but shorter boy agreed. This made Jim feel better in all honesty. He wanted to put as much distance as possible between Toby and Elinor. At the beginning we wanted to use the Gyer, but not only he didn’t know how to drive it, the perspective of living him alone in a different country… Jim would still need to give Elinor the key. Even if they could make it work somehow using the Gyer would draw too much attention.
    No Jim had to be careful.
    His dad said there was only one box left. He could took the key now and get that box for Walt. Elinor would be to busy with Barbara’s “spa” day to notice or care.
    It would be only Elinor’s fault if her plan won’t succeed. She said she wanted the key but the woman never said if the office should be empty or no… Was Jim a mind-reader to know what she meant?
    It wasn’t a prefect reasoning, but it kept him from over thinking, when he took the key from the table, while his parents talked. He would take the box, give the key to the principle and save Toby.
    ‘No, I didn’t. Maybe you left it in your jacket.’ Jim said when Walt asked if he’s seen his dad’s pen.
    ^^^^^^^^^
    Walter hasn’t found his key. But it wasn’t a problem. He could always come back here at night and get the rest of his stuff. No, this wasn’t a problem.
     It must be said that the Trollhunter was reluctant to visit principal office. Elinor wasn’t a person who looked frightening. No. She would still wear this sugary smile as she’d stab you in a stomach. What made her difficult to deal with was her, oh irony, patience. A patience of a crocodile, which waits for a prey to jump in it’s mouth almost willingly. But if prey wants water, it has to take the risk after all.
     They had to meet in her office. She wouldn’t have it any other way and he wasn’t in position to argue. As soon as he left the order the Neutral Grounds rule stopped applying to him. He became prey for those, who wanted promotion gained by killing or capturing the Trollhunter. He wasn’t delighted in a slightest to meet Elinor. However, what he saw when he entered the room made all his worries fly out of a window, amusement taking it’s place.
    Elinor partly laid on her desk, drowning is sweat. Two fans were directing cold air towards her. She hold smaller fan in her hand, it was directed to her face.
    ‘I hate your wife.’ those were her first words, when she noticed that Walter was there.
    ‘I don’t understand why. She is a lovely woman if you haven’t gotten under her skin.’
    A groan escaped blond woman’s mouth.
    ‘Too hot for you?’ he asked.
    ‘I’ve lived in Sibiera for seventy two years! It’s hot as hell!’ she raised her arm to look at it ‘I think my skin is melting off!’
    ‘Maybe you’ll be prettier then.’
    ‘Shut up and...’ she paused to shiver and then cried out ‘COLD! Cold! Cold!’
    Walter tried to stop himself from laughing but when the other changeling grabbed blanket and wrapped it around herself, when just moments ago she was complaining about high temperature got him.
    ‘Stop laughing and give me your resignation!’ Elinor was shivering under the blanket ‘What I’ve written in the letter is still valid.’ she putted on a serious face but the blanket in pink cats pattern made her look like a grumpy child.
    ‘How long do you want to suffer like this?’ Walt asked ‘Wouldn’t it be for the best if you just gave up?’
    ‘Just go!’
    She watched him exit her office. In years she hasn’t seen his she forgot how annoying he could be.
    ‘Hot again.’ she yelped as another flood of warmth came over her ‘Oh, Pale Lady! Make it stop.’
    She let the blanket fall on the floor.
    ^^^^^^^^^^^
    As soon as Walter’s car disappeared from their view two teenagers opened window to his office a little wider. Small troll rolled his eyes.
    ‘Why can’t we just walk through the door like normal people?’ NotEnrique asked.
    ‘Because we don’t want to gain any attention.’ Claire answered.
    ‘How going into dude’s empty office won’t gain us attention?’ the changeling asked.
    ‘I don’t know.’ the girl shrugged ‘Won’t a missing baby gain my parents’ attention?’
    ‘Nope.’ NotEnrique shook his head ‘You would be surprised with what you can do with a recorder.’
    Claire looked up into the sky praying for her brother to come back. And grow up to be more responsible that the changeling, that took his place.
    NotEnrique was… nice. If he wasn’t trying to order her around or throw a party or being jackass. He also took the place of her brother. It wasn’t something that she could just forget about.
    During their short conversation Jim’s gone into the office and checked it for any kind of magic. When he hasn’t seen anything suspicious he gestured Claire and NotEnrique to come in.
     The changeling sat down on a floor and waited for a good laugh when Jim would try to open the secret door but it wouldn’t open. Much to his surprise it hasn’t happened. He watched as Jim turned the key and the wall went down. He watched as the boy placed small box in his bag. He watched the boy he believed to be human just minutes ago.
    What?
    ‘NotEnrique, what’s wrong?’ his human sister asked ‘You look like you’ve seen a ghost.’
    ‘Nothing’s wrong. I’ve just remembered that my show will be on in fifteen minutes.’
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^
    ‘No, this is a gas pedal! Not the brake!’ William cried as his car accelerated suddenly.
    ‘Blinky, press the other one!’ Walter yelled at the same time.
    The troll in human body did so and the car abruptly stopped. Blinky really wanted to learn how to drive but it would sooner give two changelings heart attacks.
    ‘ _This is hopeless!_ ’ the writer muttered ‘ _He will kill us!_ ’
    ‘ _Relax, Ant. We’ve only been here for an hour. You can’t properly learn anything in an hour!_ ’ Walt whispered back.
    ‘ _I can understand you, you know._ ’
     Blinky’s words made the changelings jump. They looked at the troll.
    ‘We do apologize, Blinky. It’s just...’ the Trollhunter begun.
    ‘That you’re a terrible driver.’ William stated.
    ‘You’re not a terrible driver. The beginnings are always difficult. It’s just… It’s a shame we don’t know how long you’ll stay human.’
    ‘I would pay for you driving lessons then.’ the writer said.
    ‘What we’re trying to say is that we’ve lived through a lot.’ Walter stressed the “a lot” ‘And William and I don’t want to end our lives in a car crash.’
    ‘I’ll get you a first lesson. I know a guy, he’s an instructor...’ William thought out loud.
    Blinky looked between two changelings. Then he nodded and smiled.
    ‘A professional instructor? That sounds nice.’ he said.
    ‘Yes. And a car that isn’t mine. It sounds nice too.’ William added.
    It was a call from NotEnrique that stopped the conversation, about how great driving lessons are.
    ‘Boss.’ NotEnrique sounded unsure. What could possibly happened to make him sound unsure? ‘I have a changeling question.’
    ‘William is here with me. Do you want to talk with him as well?’
    ‘Yes.’
     And so the phone was putted on speakerphone.
    ‘What do you want to know?’ Walt asked.
    ‘Can changelings have children? With humans?’ the small changeling asked.
    ‘Of course we can.’ William beamed ‘I had three.’
    ‘Fascinating.’ Blinky muttered.
    ‘Why would you ask about that? Isn’t it a little too soon for those questions, young one?’ Walt ignored Blinky’s comment.
    ‘I’ve seen a guy. You know I’m in touch with a lot of interesting people. But he seems unaware of… You know. Should I tell him?’
    ‘Absolutely don’t!’ William ordered ‘Let him live in ignorance. Half changelings can have a fully human life and don’t even know about their genes. Let him have it!’
    ‘How do you know that guy?’ Walt asked.
    ‘Through family.’
     ^^^^^^^^^^^
    Elinor smiled despite the pain she felt in her back. She watched as Jim Lake Jr left her office. The changeling knew she could count on him. He brought her the key.
    ‘The office is empty’ Angor Rot stated. The pale troll seem to enjoy appearing out of thin air.
    ‘You don’t think I know that?’ she paused when she felt as if hot stones were pressed against her spine, how could people torture themselves in the name of beauty? Why? ‘Walter wouldn’t be stupid enough to give me his resignation without clearing his office first.’
    ‘A trace then?’
    ‘Yes. He almost always carries it around. Now he could hide in the darkest caves and we would know where he is.’ she smiled ‘When are you planning to strike?’
    ‘Soon. I’m still watching.’
    ‘Good. Rush takes all the fun from haunting.’


	21. Brothers and Sisters

    ‘Did you know there originally was four wise monkeys?’ Walter asked ‘See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil and do no evil. However, the last one isn’t as popular as rest.’
    Two changelings and troll-turned-human sat at a table at William’s restaurant. Changelings needed something to calm themselves after the driving lesson. Blinky was eating a tortilla with whipped cream, while changelings went with drinking vine. William had it with fish and chips, which made Walt roll his eyes. Tortilla with whipped cream was far less ridiculous than drinking vine while eating fish and chips.
    ‘Wise monkeys?’ Blinky asked between bites.
    ‘It’s a scared Japanese icon, that is supposed to show you the right way. Most people think it’s about ignorance towards evil. It’s about shielding yourself from the evil, so...’
    ‘Try to do that! I’m certain you’ll succeed.’ William laughed.
    Walt glared at him, which only resulted with William sticking out his tongue.
    ‘You wouldn’t eat rotten food, becau...’
    ‘Rust covered cans are good.’ other changeling interrupted again.
    ‘Because it’s not healthy and it quickly will get rejected by organism. The same way...’
    ‘Rust covered cans aren’t rejected by my organism.’ William stated.
    ‘It’s because these are like blue cheese. Now shut up and let me finish!’ Walt nearly growled.
    ‘Okay, okay. You could just tell me I was being annoying.’
    Walt gave William an unamused look.
    ‘The same way is with evil. It needs to leave your mind and it does in form of a different evil. Wise Monkey are supposed to encourage people to choose another way and go past this circle.’
    ‘Yeah, and become a hermit.’
    ‘William, please, I just want to explain this to Blinky. I agree with you but stop interrupting me.’
     Walt looked at William the same way he used to look at his students, when they weren’t paying attention. He was going to miss it. Walt enjoyed teaching but it wasn’t an option anymore. Even if they would somehow defeated Gunmar, he would still be tasked with protecting trollkind from other threats. It was a full time volunteering he did not sing up for willingly.
    William only smiled and continued eating. He missed that. After their break up they have not talked in ages until he decided to help Walt. They finally were able to joke around again.
    Blinky looked between the two trying not to laugh. The time he spend with two changeling was quite entertaining. William proposed to pay for a driving lesson for him. Only few months ago he wouldn’t believe if somebody told him, he would spend time with changelings and befriend them.
    But here he was eating lunch and listening to Walter explaining the meaning of Wise Monkeys. To be honest Blinky thought Walt wasn’t the most intelligent person around at the beginning of their acquaintance. The changeling spend thirty minutes in a crack in Trollmaket’s wall before Aaarrrgghh! and Blinky forcibly removed him from there by a hook. After that he tried to run away again.
    But then blue troll saw Walt’s eyes when he has first seen Blinky’s library. The changeling spend hours stuffing his head with their content. He and Blinky quickly bonded over their passion for literature.
    William hasn’t made an intelligent first impression either. He found Blinky in Aaarrrgghh! in the tunnels and his introduction went something like this “Hi, I’m William, Trollhunter’s friend. I hope. Nice to see you, Mossy Rock. Ready for battle? I’m not. What am I doing here?”. Something like this. This meaning hidden among many words, which changeling produced faster than any troll Blinky knew. That part was impressive but then William accidentally banged his head, while gesturing to the floor talking about tripping hazard.
    ‘You’re so nice, Blinky.’ William said ‘I can’t believe it! You’re so unlike Dictatious!’
    The librarian froze at that. Dictatious? How could this changeling know his brother? Blinky looked at Walt, who was digging a hole in William’s skull with his glare. Writer realized too late he said too much.
    ‘You don’t know, do you?’ William asked.
    ‘Know what?’ Blinky asked feeling he won’t like the answer ‘How do you know my brother?’
    William looked at Walter begging for help. Changelings often killed messengers who delivered bad news. Walt sighed and looked at Blinky apologetically.
    ‘Blinky, your brother joined Gunmar after the first battle of Killhead Bridge. I’m’ William poked Walt’s shoulder ‘We’re very sorry.’
    Blinky looked at two changelings not able to find right words for the situation. They were wrong. They must have been wrong. This had to be a mistake! He knew Dictatious. His brother would never join Gunamr! He had to be forced!
    ‘You’re wrong! My brother would never join that brute! He would never!’
    ‘Unfortunately he had.’ William said with power, which was rarely present in his voice.
    ‘Dictatious would never...’ Blinky glumly said.
    He wasn’t sure what to think. What those changelings spoke sounded unbelievable and odd. Part of Blinky remained him what other trolls said “never trust a changeling”. But he would trust the Trollhunter with his life. William was a good friend, who had never willingly done anything wrong to anyone. They had nothing to gain from telling him that.
    But Blinky knew his brother. He knew him.
    All three sat in silence.
    ‘Did you know internet called me Bill the Bisexual?’ William asked trying to lift the mood.
    Both of his companions ignored him.
    ‘Was I really so blind not to notice? I have six eyes for Deya’s grace! You would have thought I would notice if someone poisoned my own brother’s mind is such dreadful way! It’s like I didn’t even knew my closest family!’
    Walt suddenly stood up leaving William to comfort Blinky.
    ^^^^^^^^^
    NotEnrique has been awfully quiet all afternoon. He wasn’t a quiet person so Claire worried. Something has been off since they “broke in” Strickler’s office. Small changeling just sat on a couch and ate crisps all afternoon. He may not be her brother but after she learned about existence of trolls they became friends. Colleagues at the very least.
    She still had no idea how in the world, she took it so well. She had a little existential crisis when she got home, though. Trolls were real and now they were part of her everyday life. Who would have thought?
    NotEnrique sighed and looked at Claire when phone rung. It was Stlickler. He gave her his phone number that night, he drove Claire and NotEnrique home. NotEnrique did not like the lecture he got but quietly appreciated the gesture.
    ‘Hello, Mr Strickler.’ she picked up and listened to him ‘NotEnrique, that’s to you.’
    Small changeling took the device from her hand then run off to the bathroom and closed the door. That was NotEnrique. He wanted Claire to change his dipper but not to listen to his conversion with Strickler.
    He exited the bathroom few minutes later wide-eyed and said:
    ‘Terminator is coming.’
    ‘What Terminator?’ the girl asked.
    ‘Stricklander. He knows!’ NotEnrique
    ‘What does he know?’
    ‘He knows that I know!’
    Concern for NotEnrique quickly replaced her annoyance with him.
    ‘What do you know?’
    ‘You don’t need to know what we know.’
    ‘Are you sure about that?’ Claire asked why picking him up ‘Maybe I can help you?’
    ‘Claire, this is a changeling business! Very dangerous!’ NotEnrique protested.
    ‘How dangerous?’
    ‘I need to confess something to my boss. It’s like the end of the world! He’ll kill me!’
    ‘Whoa, calm down.’ she begun to rub his back trying to calm him down ‘Why would he kill you?’
    ‘I should have just told him when we first spoke about it!’ small changeling leaned in.
    ‘About what?’
    ‘Claire, Jim shouldn’t had been able to open that door.’
    ^^^^^^^^
     Jim threw burned out light bulb at Draal.
     ‘¡Buen provecho!’
    ‘Do you have more of these?’ blue troll asked.
    ‘No. Light bulbs seem to end their lives very quickly since you’ve moved in.’ Jim teased.
    ‘Not my fault. Just look at the gnome! His evil little eyes show his guilt.’
    Jim looked at the gnome who beard his teeth at Draal and hissed.
    ‘He looks _very_ guilty.’ Jim jested.
    ‘I know, right?’


	22. Did anyone order garbage?

Blinky was sanding suspicious glances at William for the entire walk back to Trollmarket. The changeling understood that. Finding out that person so close to you is able to do such horrible things wasn’t a good experience. The writer himself remembered the first time he has seen Walter murdering somebody.

He had heard about Walt doing these kind of things before but hearing is so much different than seeing. It’s easy to not believe what you hear but it’s hard to deny what you saw.

William knew they lived in a cruel world. Only a fool would be oblivious to facts. Killing, if it meant surviving, was justified in their world. It was a kind of murder the writer could accept. Self-defense. Killing in arena as a sport, argument solving or as a mean to gain higher position was justified in their world. However, it could not be justified or accepted by William. He liked fictional violence not the real live one.

He knew he was like no-lawyer- Morty, who the council of Ricks kept around because he was fun. The writer was fine with that since politicks were not his cup of tea.

They argued on this topic many times. In 1631 they broke up and William distanced himself from Janus Order for good. But it wasn’t until decades later, when he finally found out how much Walt did for him. And to this day he still didn’t have a full picture. What Bular wanted from William? Why did that crafty, self-concerned changeling decided to help him? How did their conversation go? He didn’t know and he may never find out.

However, he knew the outcome. Walt lost his wings.

Asking about that incident seemed like crossing a border to country he left many years ago. It was both privet and common at the same time. This was sensitive topic to Walt and William was not going to push him.

That’s why he was here. To repay his debt.

Blinky sent him another one of those quick glances. Troll’s paranoia only made it harder for him. If his own brother was working for Gunmar anyone else could. Some random troll in Trollmarket? One of the leaders? Maybe NotEnrique or William?

He has to investigate it. At this point he could trust no one. Anyone could be the enemy.

With one exception.

Blinky knew he could trust Aaarrrgghh!.

^^^^^^^^^

The conversation with NotEnrique didn’t put Walt at ease. Not at all. Small changeling described how thing went in his office. Claire was there too. She refused to leave seeing how nervous her no-brother  was. He didn’t push. It was nice to know that this little green brat had someone who cared for him so much.

Jim shouldn’t be able to open that door. Only someone with changeling blood in their veins could open a changeling lock.

That meant Jim was related to a changeling. Could be his father but something didn’t seem right about it. Pieces would fit together if he left on his accord but it was Barbara who made him leave. If he was a changeling and something happened he wouldn’t need Barbara’s push. Maybe he had changeling ancestor.

Or he could read it all wrong. Maybe it was his wife who had changeling parent or grandparent. Some part of him wanted to dismiss it but William was right. A descendant of changeling were particularly hard to recognize and could be unaware of their heritage.

Even if he had hard time believing that theory he could not ignore it.

It was afternoon when he was halfway to his house. He was walking as he left his car at home. Walter would enjoy the walk if a sudden feeling of threat didn’t hit him. As a changeling and now the Trollhunter he could not afford to ignore such feelings.

Smell hit him hard before he has seen a creature. He would recognize a golem everywhere, this one was made out of garbage form nearby supermarket. Rotten fruits and vegetables made the beast among broken products from special offer. Spoiled milk and juice was dripping golems body.

He really didn’t want to deal with it now.

Walt transformed and let the golem come closer while he looked for beast’s master. He took a deep breath and immediately regretted it. Trolls’ sense of smell was much stronger than humans’. That combined with changelings’ mostly human hygiene standards made that golem a nightmare.

The changeling would preferred fighting a golem made of literally anything less. Wood, rock, glass, sand… The list went on. Just no rotten food.

He knew how to defeat golems but the smell acted as a barrier, similar how predator animals left skunks alone. The main difference was that the skunk was the aggressor here.

Before he could attack a second golem approached him. He overcame his disgust rather quickly. Walt would say it was before the second golem hit him on his head but that would be a lie.

Dolls were quickly destroyed and Walt took his time looking at his surroundings. When a moving shape caught his attention he didn’t run after it. Instead he walked slowly looking for any possible traps. It wasn’t long before he found him. A troll Walt only read about in old scrolls.

He was the one who found the Inferna Copula for Janus Order. Oh, how much he regretted it now.

‘I see you’re not the one to fall for cheep tricks.’ Pale troll smirked ‘That only makes it more fun for me.’

Walt didn’t answer. He knew that this troll killed thousands. Not that the changeling was any better. They even shared similar ways. Poison, knives, manipulation, minions…

This was something he could not forgive himself. But murder alone wasn’t the worst part. The fact that he didn’t feel as guilty as he should was.

But if he hadn’t committed any of those  crimes he probably wouldn’t be here. He wouldn’t meet Barbara. He wouldn’t know how real family felt like. He wouldn’t get to tutor Jim. He wouldn’t distract his wife while his son quickly fixed a meal she made. He wouldn’t see how much Aaarrrgghh! changed. He wouldn’t meet Blinky or Draal. He wouldn’t live his life.

Changelings weren’t really living. They barely weren’t dying. It took him way too much time to realize it.

The assassin and the changeling observed each other both waiting for the other one to strike first. Walt looked down at a rock circle.

‘Really? You were planning to use that?’ Walt asked. This kind of trap could be useful but the target had to be distracted and in rush.

‘It worked on all of the Trollhunters I haunted, Impure.’

‘Well, it centrally seems you’re incorrect. It couldn’t work on every Trollhunter if I’m standing here.’

Angor stood  up from the rock he was sitting on.

‘Good thing I don’t need it. Sure it would keep you in place but maybe a moving target will be enjoyable.’ He walked few steps forward and then stopped ‘Run, prey, I’ll give you a head start.’

Walt didn’t move. He won’t run from Angor Rot. True, the troll was a skilled assassin but the changeling could not bare to give him satisfaction.

‘I won’t run from you. You may have killed thousands but I won’t be joining them.’ He stood straight and calm despite the situation ‘Look at you! You’re like a dog and Elinor is your mistress.’

‘I’m going to enjoy you begging for my mercy.’ The troll growled.

‘That won’t happened.’

After those words Angor attacked while speaking some sort of incantation. It was drowned by sounds of their fight. Walt used his feather knives which thankfully appeared over his armor in their usual place. Giving every Trollhunter a sword was idiocy Walt could not understand.

His face felt like it was burning. That is a half of it. Angor still was muttering while he blocked Walt’s attacks. The fight lasted only few more minutes before Angor Rot smiled.

‘That was my pleasure, Trollhunter. I have a feeling you’ll make a worthy prey.’

Before the changeling could respond the troll used the shadow staff and left Walt alone in the woods with a mark he could feel and many questions.

^^^^^^^^^

‘Angor Rot devours Trollhunters’ pure souls.’ Blinky said clearly shaken.

‘I’m save then.’ Walter stated. Changelings first thought was to go to Trollmarket before he would do anything to worry his family.

‘Sense humor. He fine.’ Aaarrrgghh! smiled.

‘He isn’t fine in any way!’ blue troll protested ‘He was marked for fate worse than death. How can he be fine? How can anyone in Trollmarket be fine while the Trollhunter is cursed and anyone could be a traitor?’

‘Thank you for your concern, Blinky. I really appreciate you care about be so much.’

However, Blinky already was lost in his own library looking for solution to the problem and distraction form places his own mind took him to. The troll didn’t hear sarcasm in Walt’s voice.

Aaarrrgghh! sniffed the changeling.

‘Please, I already know I smell like garbage, Aaarrrgghh!.’

‘Smell nice.’ Grey troll stated.

‘Don’t you dare!’ Walt yelled when Aaarrrgghh! was about to eat his jacket which he took off right after walking in the library.


	23. Nightmare, anxiety and homeschooling

_‘I’ve already told you! I don’t know where he is!’ it’s so hard to say those words with Bular’s fingers tightening around his throat._

_In response Bular threw him on the stone floor of London Janus Order quarters. It wasn’t the first time it happened that night. Bular was quite furious._

_‘I’ll give you one more chance, impure. Where is that traitorous mate of yours?’ Gunmar’s son growled._

_William. If he had left the order in any less dramatic way he wouldn’t be himself. He took one the bowls made by Pale Lady and broken all the rest. He took the closest thing Janus Order had to future telling. No wonder other changelings and Bular were upset to say the least._

_Walter himself was furious. It was true, William and him broke up. But then writer just left without thinking about his former mate. It was more than obvious they would question Walt, especially after what four-armed changeling did._

_Well, to be honest for once Walt knew where his William was. Writer decided to visit Indies and then travel the world. But he couldn’t tell them. The idea felt wrong._

_‘I don’t know! How many times do I have to tell you?’_

_Bular couldn’t kill him. Walt was Gunamar’s second in command for a reason. His death wouldn’t help the cost, it would start a small civil war between the changelings. Bular couldn’t really do anything more than beating him._

_Oh, how wrong he was!_

_First pull caught him by surprise. Bular pressed his head and arms to the floor with his large (for human standards) hand. Second one grabbed his right wing. Walt tried to escape Bular’s grip before second pull came. It was much stronger than the first one and lifted his torso in the air. He felt a wave of pain coming through his body as his wing was literally ripped from his body. Troll took his time pulling the wing slowly._

_‘Last chance. Where is that traitor, impure?’_

_Walt couldn’t answer. He felt that only thing that would leave his throat now was scream. He gritted his teeth trying to hold it back. He refused to give Gum-gum the satisfaction._

_Bular loosened his grip around his wing and let him fall on the floor once again. For a second Walt thought it all was barely to scare him and that’s it over now. He felt relieve._

_And then Bular tightened his grip once more and ripped his right wing in one strong pull. Walt screamed._

_Second wing followed soon after. This time he has not tried to hold back his screams._

_Bular lifted him in the air by his hands. Walt saw his wings laying on the stone floor and more brave (or stupid) changelings who came to see the show. He watched with dread as black troll took one of his wings form the floor and took a bite. Changeling couldn’t help silent tears escaping his eyes as the only thing he loved about  his true form disappeared in troll’s mouth. Pain shook his body and he would gladly pass out._

_When Bular finished eating he just tossed Walt on the ground and left. The changeling couldn’t move himself from the floor or stop crying. He looked up to see Elinor, her smile as sugary and fake as always._

_‘Just look when love led you, Stricklander. And where is William now?’_

He woke up to Barbara squeezing his head and looking concerned. She still wore her work cloths. But what was she doing here? She has not been born yet. And why was he in bed? He remembered laying on stone floor.

It took him a longer moment to finally shake off the rest of sleep to realize he was home and hundreds of years passed since that night.

‘Is everything alright?’ Barbara asked not letting go of her husband hand ‘You were screaming in your sleep.’

‘Just a nightmare, dear. Nothing to worry about.’ He tried to fake a smile but it was useless in Barbara’s presentence.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’

He wasn’t sure. Part of him wanted to finally let it out. The other one wanted to bury this memory deep down.

‘I’ve seen the night I lost my wings.’ He says hating how weak his voice sounds but he couldn’t help it ‘I loved my wings. They were strong and bat-like. I felt so free while flying.’ He really hates his voice right now.

Barbara pulls him closer and hugs him. He hugs her back and try to hold back tears but that a thing with bottling down emotions. Once one escapes other follow. They stayed like that for a longer moment.

‘Do want tea? Or go back to sleep?’ Barbara asked

‘I don’t think I’ll able to fall asleep but you must be tired after your shift. Go to bed.’

‘You kidding? I’m not leaving you alone right now.’

That was the kicker. He could no longer held back tears. Despite how long ago that night happened nightmare made it fresh. He held her tighter not wanting to let go.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Apparently I’ve been marked to “fate worse then death”.’ Walt said while making tea for Barbara and himself.

‘How can you say it so calmly?’ She asked looking at her husband as if he just grow a second head ‘How did it happened?’

‘I’ve had a doubtful pleasure of meeting Angor Rot, an assassin who works for Elinor. But don’t worry, I got it under control.’

His wife didn’t seem to buy it.

‘I’ll offer him a deal. Lifting the banding spell and stopping the hunt in exchange for his soul.’

‘His soul?’

‘Long time ago Pale Lady trapped his soul in ring. One who wears it can control him.’ Walt placed tea in front of Barbara ‘He killed many Trollhunters in his times but I’m not planning to join them.’

Barbara smiled to Walt but then her expression became serious.

‘Are you just going to pretend everything is okay? That assassin hunting you is normal? That you didn’t just have mental breakdown?’

‘Everything is okay. That assassin won’t hunt me for much longer. As for the last one… I’m very sorry. I shouldn’t have…’

‘Don’t ever say that.’ Barbara interrupted him ‘I’d never use it against you. Neither would Jim or Blinky or Aaarrrgghh! or William.’

‘William. You know what he did? He hasn’t found out about my wings until eighty years later! And then he said he’s “sorry” and that he didn’t think. Like hell he didn’t! And “sorry”? “Sorry” doesn’t begin to cover it!’ he sat down beside Barbara ‘I used to love his plays.’ He said in calmer voice ‘I even played in one of them. And then I couldn’t even look at them or at him for that matter.’ He paused and took a sip of tea ‘I’m really trying to forgive him. We’re two of very few, if not only, changelings away from the order. I can’t afford to hold the grudge and I see that he’s trying to make it up for me. But…’

Barbara took a sip from her cup.

‘Tell me. If your ex-husband would come here begging for forgiveness, what would you do?’

She looked at Walt ‘I don’t know. I think I would let him talk… but I’m not sure what I’d do next.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Tobes, we need to transfer to a different school.’ Jim said fully awake at 3.34 am. Toby knew, he looked at his phone every few minutes.

‘Jim, it was supposed to be a sleepover. It’s morning and we haven’t even closed our eyes yet.’

‘I know. But you were in danger, Toby. And you still can be! That woman is evil!’

‘Try to relax.’ If Toby wasn’t so tired he would be more patient.

‘I can’t relax, Toby. What if she threatens you again? We need to transfer.’ Jim crossed his arms ‘I need to cook something! What would you say to waffles?’

‘How could I say no to waffles? But I don’t think I have enough milk….’

‘We can go to my house.’ Jim proposed.

^^^^^^^^^

They found two adults in the dinning room.

‘Hi.’ Jim said ‘Mom, why are you up? It’s late.’

‘Early, not late.’ Toby pointed out ‘Hi. Doctor Lake, looking as good as always.’

‘Thank you, you’re not looking bad yourself. The really question is why are YOU up, boys?’

‘Dad, is everything alright?’ Jim asked.

‘Yes, Young Atlas, I’m quite alright.’ Walt lifted his gaze from table to Jim.

‘Why are we up?’ Toby asked rhetorically ‘Jim here keeps repeating who we need to transfer to a different school because of Elinor.’

‘Toby, you act like it’s not a problem. This is a huge problem! Do you really want a merciless blond principal with pet assassin?’

‘You’re right. Senor Uhl would be a terrible principal. I still can’t believe he has a cat.’

‘I’m talking about Elinor, Tobes!’

Walt suddenly stood up and smiled.

‘I volunteer!’ he said.

‘For what?’ Barbara asked.

‘He would make a great principal.’ Toby thought out laud ‘We could find an assassin for our team and send him after Ms. Faulkner and then…’ he paused when he felt three pairs of disapproving eyes on him, Toby looked at Jim’s mother ‘Oh, right. Sorry.’

‘I don’t want to be principal.’ Walt smiled again, his excitement showing ‘I could homeschool you, Jim. And Toby too if his grandmother agrees.’

Two boys looked at each other and smiled.

‘That sounds great.’ Jim grinned.

‘Awesome souce!’ Toby cheered.

‘We could use the Gyre for fieldtrips.’ Walt proposed.

‘No more Spanish with Senor Uhl!’ Jim exulted.

‘No more gym!’ Toby added.

‘Forget gym, Toby. We have Forge!’ Walt smiled widely.

‘Awesome! Can I get a war hammer?’ Toby asked.

‘Don’t I get a say it this?’ Barbara looked between Walt and Jim.

‘Please.’ Both said at the same time. Barbra sighed.

‘Fine. But if it doesn’t work out Jim goes to school.’

She smiled when all three started cheering as if it was new year.


	24. Ax, ax baby (and spear too I guess)

It was around four am when Barbara went upstairs to finally get some rest. Toby left too after his excitement toned down. That left only Jim and Walt in the kitchen.

‘And then we save Enrique!’ Jim concluded his speech.

‘Havens no! Young Atlas, I know you want to save Claire’s brother but going into Darklands would be a suicide!’

‘Maybe it’s crazy enough to be unexpected and...’

‘Jim.’ Walt cut his son off ‘We can’t just waltz into Darklands. It’s to dangerous!’

‘I know. If you don’t want to do so why are we looking for tumbric stones?’ Jim asked ‘What’s the point?’

‘I have a plan, Jim. When trumbrics are found we’ll rebulid Killhead Bridge and gather an army. We’re going to open the portal and wait for Gunmar to come out. Then we’re going to fight Gum Gums and kill their king. Trollhunters kept him alive for far too long.’ Walt forced a smile ‘Though we need a lot of time. Maybe years.’

‘Years? Dad, how do you imagine bringing him back after **years**?’

‘ I don’t know, Young Atlas. I don’t know. I don’t want to die only because you’ve made a promise to your crush!’ Walt wouldn’t probably bring that part up under other  circumstances  but he was tired, stressed and still shaken up a little from his memory.

Jim looked at hi dad with wide eyes. It was true he talked about rescuing Enrique quite a lot lately  but he would never…

‘I know it’s important to you but killing Gunmar should be our priority. We’re going to open the bridge but it’s going to take a lot of work and planning.’

Jim nodded. He knew his dad was right but years… Though it wasn’t like he give that promise a deadline. Years. Claire is going to be livid when she hears the news.

‘What about the rest of familiars?’ boy asked trying to distract himself from his love’s certain rage.

‘I thought about this matter.’ Walt admitted ‘Many changelings were lost during these centuries, their familiars are going to be brought back first along with Enrique. That green stripling says he doesn’t mind. To be honest I doubt that.’

Jim lowered his gaze ‘It’s his choice, isn’t it?’

‘It’s Claire’s choice, he just didn’t oppose it.’

^^^^^^^

It was late afternoon when four people were looked around Lake’s house attic. Walt took his entire collection of weapons from the boxes. Barbara stared at the wooden floor covered in metal.

‘That’s… a lot of knives.’ she finally said.

‘I have you known each one of these saved my life at least ones.’

‘What about the gun?’ Toby pointed at a gun from times of American Civil War.

‘The gun is only a decoration.’ Walt turned his attention to Jim ‘What are you doing, Young Atlas?’

Jim was picking up each knife taking a closer look and placing it down. He looked up while holding knife made from dark metal with purple handle.

‘You can pick three if you want.’

Black haired boy’s face lit up as he looked through the stack.

‘Uuu. Can I get something too?’ Toby asked ‘Like a war hammer?’

‘Unfortunately I’m not in possession of war hammer.’

    Toby didn’t have time to give Walt disappointed look because of the sound of metal hitting the floor. Three man looked in direction of Barbara who accidentally conked an old tool box from a shelve. She shrugged and went back to weighting swords.
    
    Jim’s attention returned to three knives ‘I think I’ll name this one Claire.’
    
    ‘That was unexpected.’ Walt wanted to roll his eyes.
    
    ‘This one Tobes.’ Jim picked up a golden knife with light brown lather handle.
    
    ‘That’s so sweet, Jimbo. I feel like our relationship reached the whole new level!’
    
    ‘And this one… um… Toby what was your Nana’s cat’s name?
    
    ‘Which one?’ green-eyed boy asked ‘Nana had a lot of cats.’
    
    ‘The one that liked me.’
    
    ‘I don’t remember the name but that was number six.’
    
    Jim looked at copper blade ‘Cat #6.’ he decided.
    
    Walt face palmed at his son’s words. Toby just laughed.
    
    ‘Barbara dear, did you find something for yourself?’ Walt asked as he turned gaze toward his wife.
    
    Barbara stood with an ax that easily matched her height and was probably as heavy as her. The ax was coppery with brown lather covering the handle.
    
    ‘Sweetheart wouldn’t you prefer something lighter? Perhaps a spear?’
    
    Woman somehow lifted the hatched up above her head.
    
    ‘I like this one.’ she sated.
    
    ‘Fair enough.’ Walt said while shamelessly ogling Barbara from head to toes.
    
    Squeal coming from Toby caused Barb to put her weapon down and activate her doctor mode to Walt’s disappointment. Jim looked at his best friend knowing that Toby was fine.
    
    ‘Jim, you need to learn archery!’ Toby exclaimed.
    
    ‘Why?’
    
    ‘So you guys can quote Lord Of The Rings!’ boy pointed at Walt ‘”You have my sword.”’ he turned to Jim ‘”And my bow.”’ he now looked at Barbara ‘”And my ax.”’
    
    ‘Well, Young Atlas, you have no choice but to learn archery. We need Legolas.’ Walt joked and turned to Barbara ‘Do you want to visit Florida with us, dear?’
    
    ‘No. We’re all time short on staff. I have another night shift tonight.’ she paused ‘Wait. Florida?’
    
    ‘Yes. We’re going to use the Gyre and boys will be back before ten.’ he smiled ‘I think.’
    
    ‘It’s nothing dangerous, right?’ Barbara asked.
    
    ‘No, of course not. Bliny and Aaarrrgghh! are coming with us. I don’t believe anything could go wrong.’
    
    ‘Fine.’ she smiled at her husband ‘I just have one question. Is it human level of safe or changeling level of safe?’
    
    ‘Changeling one.’ man admitted.
    
    ‘For the love of god, Walt!’
    
    ^^^^^^^^
    
    Toby bounced up and down as they walked in the Trollmarket. Jim smiled at his best friend’s excitement. It may not have been Toby’s first visit here but previously it happened during the “Forgiveness potion” incident. Fear for his best friend life effectively kept Tony from looking at his surroundings but now… Now Tony pointed at rocks and crystals while telling their names and took selfies.
    
     ‘Well, aren’t you excited Toby?’ Walt asked rhetorically.
    
    ‘This is my first superhero mission! Who wouldn’t be excited? Can I have a code name? Can I be a sidekick or sidekick’s sidekick?’
    
    Jim laughed ‘During my first “superhero mission” I was terrified not excited.’
    
    ‘And here I was wondering why goblins attacked you as well. I told you they smell fear.’
    
    Jim crossed his arms while Toby looked down.
    
    ‘Aw look at you.’ green-eyed boy said to a gnome ‘You’re cute and tiny. And you have a tiny cute hat.’ gnome hissed ‘And sharp teeth!’ Toby yelled as the gnome jumped at him.
    
    Walt and Jim rushed to help him. Tall boy knew very well how scary gnomes could be since he made the same mistake. After few seconds changeling held the gnome firmly.
    
    Toby looked at it ‘You’re not cute at all, you monster!’
    
    ‘They aren’t that bad.’ Jim smiled ‘In fact they have a lot in common with cats.’
    
    ‘And rats.’ Walt added ‘Some say gnomes are unicorns who’ve chosen mischief over kindness and got cursed for it. Though it’s just a tale.’
    
    ‘I’ve never heard that tale.’ Blinky, who should probably get an award for moving so quietly with those short legs, said.
    
    ‘It’s a myth of my people. Rather modern.’ Walt smiled ‘It’s nice to see you, Blinky
    
    ‘You too, Master Walter. Hello Jim. Hello Tobias.’
    
    ‘Toby. Hi.’ he then turned to Walter ‘Unicorn?’
    
    ‘Yes, I once pointed out to William that gnomes’ first appearances started around at the same time as the beginning of unicorn extinction. I had no idea it would inspire
    him to write this nonsense. Some changelings took it as a fact which only proves how much in common we have with humans.’
    
    ‘So this little monster could be a unicorn?’ Toby pointed at the gnome ‘But he doesn’t have a horn.’
    
    ‘Gnomes have horns.’ Blinky informed ‘They hide them under their hats and gt really irritated when somebody touches them. They have a habit of charging at the opponent the way unicorns do.’
    
    ‘Oh no.’ Walt said already knowing what was happening.
    
    ‘Maybe they want to forget about that one thing that’s left from their past lives.’ Toby thought out loud.
    
    ‘Maybe the reason they gather together is their heard nature.’ Jim added.
    
    ‘No.’ Walt repeated.
    
    ‘If you think about it, there is a lot of transformation spells. Could we, for all those years, really treat unicorns so badly?’ Blinky asked himself.
    
    ‘If you’re a unicorn, give us a sign!’ Toby ordered to the little monster.
    
    ‘No. That’s enough! Gnomes are not unicorns! This I just something William made up!’
    
    ‘Well, William certainly is an intelligent man.’ Blinky said.
    
    Walt just rolled his eyes not sure if he was more angry at himself for speaking about this or William for coming up with it in the first place.
    
    ^^^^^^^^^
    
    When they reached the Gyre gnome/unicorn theory was still the main topic of their conversation. Walt could only roll his eyes.
    Aaarrrgghh! greeted them and informed he doesn’t like the Gyre. No one payed attention to that.
    
    They sat down on the metal bench as Blinky sat at the driver’s seat. With maniacal glee on his face he started the engine. Speed pushed them deeper into the bench while Blinky laughed. Vehicle stopped so suddenly that only throng kept them from falling straight on their faces.
    
    ‘I not like Gyre!’ Aaarrrgghh! yelled at Blinky while he moved to safe ground.
    
    Both Toby and Jim felt like their stomachs did a flip. They had trouble walking straight, not falling only thanks to Walt who held them by their shoulders. They rested for a few minutes.
    
    ‘Do you remember your part, Toby? Walt asked.
    
    ‘Yes. It is I! The Shower King!’
    
    ‘No. It’s Shattered King...’
    
    ^^^^^^^^
    
    Why nothing could go as planed? Why?
    
    They were this close to getting the tumbric stone, Walt’s negotiation skills were to thank for that, when Angor Rot showed up and killed the Qugawumps’ King.
    Creeper Sun didn’t help either. Walt and Aaarrrgghh! went to fight the assassin hoping that Blinky and boys would stay safe and find the tumbric stone. It was the last one left and then they could begin to gather an army.
    
    Trees turned to stone and fell to the ground. Trolls were screaming and running. They tried t avoid falling branches. Most of them did but few weren’t so lucky.
    In this fight Walt would give anything to have his wings back. Tree branches weren’t stable and he had to constantly jump from one to another. Few times he avoided falling by seconds.
    
    Aaarrrgghh! Was struggling with treacherous structure as well. The troll was fighting other disadvantage too. He was much larger and heavier than Walt and Angor Rot.
    The assassin attacked the ex general. He felt the poisoned knife brushing against his armpit. Angor missed the opportunity to stab Aaarrrgghh! And turn him into a stone but that brush was enough to leave poison on gray skin.
    
    Jim, Toby and Blinky were searching trough troll’s remains. Green tumbric buried somewhere underneath them. Toby tried to forget about the image of the troll when he was still alive, telling himself these were just rocks. Jim was trying to convince himself it was no different than filleting a fish. Blinky, who may not fought directly on the battle filed but still knew the horrors of war, looked with pity at young humans.
    
    ‘How could you get dragged into this mess?’ he asked.
    
    ‘We volunteered.’ Jim said as he picked another rock from the pile.
    
    ‘I wanted to be here with Jim.’ Toby said and then added ‘And I was tired of PE.’
    
    ‘As good reason as any.’ tall boy laughed nervously.
    
    Bliny was about to protest. It wasn’t a good reason. Boys’ age made them toddlers to trolls. They should play at home not dig through a corpse.’
    
    ‘I found it!’ Toby yelled as he held green stone between his fingers.
    
    That was a mistake, they realized when Angor Rot landed directly in front of them and snatched the tumbric from Toby. Walt and Aaarrrgghh! Made it to the ground as fast as they could.
    
    It wasn’t much of a surprise when Angor opened a portal. However, Jim surprised them all when he jumped after the troll. The portal closed before anyone could catch him.
    
    Jim was floating in black void, Angor Rot beside him and Shadow Staff far away from both of them. Troll’s move helped him realize that he could “swim” his way to the staff. Angor caught him by an ankle and threw far from their destination but Jim wasn’t about to give up.
    
    What would happen if Angor Fot got his staff back? Would Jim be stuck forever in this dark place?
    
    He somehow got the staff seconds before the troll could. He tried to get the tumbric as well but the staff pulled him away.
    
    World seemed so bright after the void.
    
    ‘Jim!’ his father and Toby yelled hugging him immediately.
    
    ‘Jim! Oh Merlin! You’ve got the Shadow Staff! A powerful weapon, it would be best if I take it.’ Blinky said.
    
    ‘I think’ Jim looked at the staff ‘I think I’m going to keep this.’
    
    Aaarrrgghh! watched them pressing his hand to his armpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to add a new chapter before the season 3. I did it! Yay!


	25. Take it outside!

    ‘You’re touching me!’ NotEnrique yelled.
    ‘I’m not touching you.’ Draal kept his index finger few centimeters beside small changeling.
    ‘Ah. You’re touching me!’
    ‘Not touching.’
    ‘Touching me!’
    ‘It’s free air...’
    NotEnrique bit Draal’s finger. Blue troll tried to shake him off but that only resulted with NotEnrique biting harder. Walt, Barbara, Jim and Claire walked in just when Draal was about to punch a wall with the changeling.
    ‘Stop right now!’ Barbara yelled.
    ‘Yes.’ Walter agreed ‘Take it outside.’
    Barbara looked at him ‘Seriously?’
    ‘Let’s go! Jim,’ Draal waved at the boy ‘you’ll be the judge.’
    ‘You too, Calire.’ NotEnrique ordered ‘I need to be sure this match is going to be fair.’
    ‘Are you saying Jim’s judgment won’t be fair?’ blue troll asked.
    ‘Yes. I’m saying exactly that.’ small changeling growled.
    ‘You little...’
    ‘Guys’ please, just calm down.’ Jim said.
    ‘Can’t you just try to get along?’ Claire asked ‘I’m sure that if you two two just tried you’d...’
    ‘No.’ both cut her off.
    ‘As I said take it outside!’ Walt ordered before either troll could even growl ‘Right now!’
    Two trolls and two teenagers went to the yard. Jim and Claire seemed uncomfortable with the whole thing.
    ‘”Take it outside”. Really? Who are you and what did you do to my husband? He’s a rather handsome teacher. I can’t imagine him saying “take it outside” to his students.’
    ‘Draal and NotEnrique are not my students or human teenagers. They are trolls. Violence is a part of their everyday live. I can’t just force them to talk it out. They need to let out some steam first. Maybe they will talk later if they still need to.’
    Barbara sighed ‘I just have such a hard time understanding troll culture. How can they live with threat of death hovering over their heads? How can they allow battles to death?’
    ‘Humans live with it too, aren’t they?’
    ‘Yes. I’m more than aware but those battles...’
    ‘Humans used to have them too.’ Walt smiled ‘However, in time things changed. You know that. Trolls live much longer than humans. Maybe someday they will get here too. I wouldn’t count on it to happen soon but...’
    She laughed quietly ‘I know. Are changelings much different on this filed?’
    ‘We frequently banish other’s belongings into Darklands.’ he admitted ‘Sometimes we duel to prove a point, get rid of a rival or annoying idiot.’ Walt paused considering if he really should say those next words ‘Many changelings committed suicide to Gunmar’s fury. We’re his dogs. He doesn’t care if we die in battle or by his own hands but suicide is treason. Choosing death over serving Gunmar is treason.’
    ‘But you left. NotEnrique and William too. I’m sure there have to be more changelings like you. Ones who were brave enough to leave.’
    ‘NotEnrique is too young to serve purpose yet. He left nothing. William left by his own pusillanimity. I left because I’m not strong enough to convince others they don’t have to live their lives as salves. There is no bravery or glory in either of these.’
    ‘Only because you couldn’t help them then doesn’t mean you’ll never be able to.’ she gave him a small smile ‘You are a good leader and Trollhunter but it’s their choice in the end. Maybe they’ll change their mind. Isn’t change in your nature?’
    ‘I guess it is.’ he forced a smile ‘I hope you’re right, dear.’
    She smiled a bit wider and kissed him. Walt put his arms around her bringing her closer. They rarely had time only for themselves. There always was a shift at the hospital or trollhunting mission or other tasks they needed to take care of.
    Loud banging and crush sounds spoiled the moment.
    ‘What are they doing to our yard?’ Barbara cried as she pulled away.
    One of the large rocks was turned into few smaller rocks. Jim and Claire were sitting on the roof chatting. Draal quickly stepped away from the broken rocks.
    ‘That’s not me.’ he declared clearly guilty as he was the strongest here.
    NotEnrique was too busy hitting a smaller rock to notice two adults.
    ‘What happened?’ Barbara asked.
    ‘Well...’ Draal begun ‘NotEnrique and I are quite different at size and weight departments so Claire proposed we could do some kind of contest. We decided to do threecompetitions. First was to put our respective siblings on the roof. NotEnrique got a head start. Second one was to break a rock. Then the third one. The hardest of the hardest. One that requires spirits, passion, love and patience. Painting.’
    ‘Painting?’ woman smiled.
    Walt eyed Draal and NotEnriqe questioning his entire existence.
    ^^^^^^^^^^^^^
    Next day they dedicated to visited neighborhood town. Said town had a roller coaster, which Blinky fell in love with as soon as he saw the picture. As they all needed some stress relieve and still haven’t come up with a plan to get the last tumbirc, they asked themselves: Why not?
    Teenagers were nowhere to be seen. Toby wanted something to eat, Claire wanted to see a hunted house and Jim wanted to impress Claire. Walter wasn’t worried. Jim survived kidnapping and fight with Angor Rot. He was going to survive amusement park.
    William, who apparently decided to walk back in his life permanently, made few small gestures, which meant: wife, changeling, checked. He was asking Walt if he already checked that theory. Green-eyed men shook his head. William rolled his eyes and gestured coward.
     Changelings worked out their sing language long before the First Battle of Killhead Bridge. At first it was meant to be used on missions when they needed to stay quiet. However, it quickly begun to be used in everyday live. Gum Gums were too ignorant to wonder why changelings just stood there quietly gesticulating. Most of the time they were simply insulting soldiers’ intelligence but other times they were discussing very important matters like politics, strategy or their fallen kin.
    Barbara was having a good time explaining human entertainment to Blinky. It’s not like he wanted to bring the bad news to his wife if the theory was true. Walt was a changeling. He knew how difficult it was. How trolls and humans treated them. Walt was the Trollhunter, one that killed Bular, and he still received some dirty looks. He did not want that happening to Barbara.
    He lost his key anyway.
    But he would have to do this eventually, doesn’t he?
    ^^^^^^^^
    Of all the people in the world they had to run into Steve Palchuk.
    ‘Hello, buttsnack, fancy seeing you here. I thought I’d never see you again after you’ve chickened out like that.’
    ‘Chickened out?’ Jim asked.
    ‘Yes. You knew you don’t stand a chance against me so you’ve dropped out.’ he smirked ‘You’re a chicken, Lake.’
    ‘Not everything is about you, Steve.’ Jim gave blond boy an unamused look.
    ‘Chicken.’ Steve called again.
    ‘Steve, give it a break.’ Claire said ‘You can’t possibly...’
    ‘Chicken.’
    ^^^^^^^^^^
    ‘Jim, I’m very disappointed.’ Barbara said as she drew her car with surgeon precision constantly overtaking other cars ‘You don’t just solve your problems by punching people in the face.’
    ‘You should have kicked him in Grunk-Nuts.’ Walter said form passenger seat as he passed sandwiches to three teenagers.
    ‘Walt.’
    ‘He broke out Steve’s tooth.’ Toby giggled.
    ‘Not helping, Tobes.’ Jim hissed.
     ‘To be fair, Jim was reluctant to even argue with Steve. Jim hit him after Steve pushed me aside and I fell.’ Claire admitted.
    Barbara looked at Walt, who gave a small nod, and then back at Jim.
    ‘You should have hit him harder.’ she said.
    ^^^^^^^^^
    After they came back to Arcadia they decided to go to William’s restaurant. Barbara and Walt stayed behind while William, Blinky and teens went in the front.
    ‘So William Shakespeare?’ Claire asked ‘Like that famous playwright?’
    ‘Yes. My parents couldn’t resit the joke.’
    ‘She knows about trolls, uncle William.’ Jim said.
    ‘Well then.’ changeling smiled ‘One and only, Miss Nuñez.’ he bowed.
    Claire suddenly went completely still and blinked few times. She looked at Jim silently asking if it was true. He nodded. Girl looked back at William still processing. Then she let out quick fangirl squeal.
    ‘It’s such honor! I adore your plays! I adore you! I aspire to be like you.’ Claire lightly punched Jim’s arm ‘Why haven’t you told me sooner?’ she looked back at William ‘I’m big fan!’
    Changeling laughed as Jim mumbled it flew over his head.
    ‘And you think I’m part changeling?’ Barbara asked Walt keeping distance from the group.
    ‘Not really but it’s an option.’ Walt admitted.
    ‘Is there anyway to check it?’
    ‘Yes. A changeling lock.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rise again!
> 
> moonlit_wings's comments inspired few things in this chapter. Thank you.


	26. Blue Salvia

    ‘Why would you eat all popsicles sticks and wrappers but not popsicles? And then live them on a counter instead of freezer?’ Jim asked angrily.
    ‘Next time we flush the evidence.’ Draal whispered to NotEnrique.
    ‘Flushhhh.’ small changeling said.
    ‘No flush! Don’t flush popsicles!’ boy ordered.
    Barbara and Walt observed three young men bickering.
    ‘To think I wanted more children...’ woman trilled off ‘Be careful what you wish for, I guess.’
    Walt looked at her with sadness in his eyes ‘I’m sorry.’
    ‘What for?’ she asked but the moment she saw his face she knew what her husband meant ‘Don’t. What they did to you is not your fault. You can’t keep feeling guilty about things you have no control over.’
    ‘But...’
    ‘No buts. You can’t have children but somehow you still managed to give me one more son and a weird nephew.’ she smiled ‘It’s more than enough.’
    ‘Barbara, dear, how in the world I deserved someone as compassionate as you?’ he moved to kiss her.
    ‘Stop destroying my kitchen!’ Jim yelled as NotEnrique in one of cabinets and Draal reached for a wooden spoon. Boy pulled out the Shadow Stuff ‘Don’t mess with me! I have the power of stress and anxiety on my side!’
    Loud bang came from the kitchen. Seconds later small portal appeared above the coffee table. NotEnrique fell through it.
    Walt pulled away ‘I agree. It’s more than enough.’
    ^^^^^^^^
    There’s something weirdly calming about assassin's presence. Elinor knew Angor is watching her despite planing a future golem. Blonde changeling was chopping vegetables as she glance at him for a second. Something in her cold, dead heart warmed.
    Of course Elinor knew her guest killed thousands and could easily end her if he had his soul back. But that didn’t really took anything his appeal. In fact it added to it. At the beginning Angor Rot was just a pawn in her game. He still was. Elinor wouldn’t allow her emotions get the best of her.
    She admired him. Someone as patient as her. Someone who enjoys hunting in all it’s glory. Someone as broken as her.
    Elinor knew he used to be hero to trollkind. That he fought against Gunmar.
    He would probably side with his kind as soon as he get his soul back. Killing her in the process.
    But she could still dream. She could still catch glimpses of those unique eyes.
    ^^^^^^^^^^
    ‘William, please tell me you own a changeling lock.’ Walt pleaded.
    ‘Why would I own that crap?’ writer asked as he put the call on speaker phone and tried to tape few more words.
    ‘Why wouldn’t you?’
    ‘Why would I have a changeling lock, which any of our kin can open, if I can just buy a safe?’
    William heard a muffled groan and then a silent talk. He rolled his eyes. Then he looked at his typewriter. He already forgotten what he wanted to write next. Such a waste!
    ‘Please, William. I need to know if I’m part-changeling.’ Barbara spoke through the phone ‘Maybe you would know another way. You’re an expert after all.’
    ‘Expert? Expert? I had three children! And that’s only because I’m lucky I was turned into a changeling after the First Battle of Killhead Bridge! How does that make me an expert?’
    ‘You still know more than my husband.’
    She said. She said he knew more than Walt. William smiled forgetting why he was upset in the first place.
    ‘My dear Blue Saliva, I know close to nothing. I had less time with my children than I would like and never told them about the other part of me. Gaggletak won’t work on hybrids. The only way I see is to brake in the school. Walt probably already thought of that if he’s feeling well. Are you feeling well, Yellow Acacia?’
    ‘Yes, I’m quite well. Thank you, William.’
    ‘What’s with the flowers?’ Barbara asked.
    ‘A sweet old couple is getting married. They dated when they were teens then lost contact and they met again after sixty years. Isn’t it adorable?’
    ‘Yes, it is.’ woman agreed.
    ‘I’m their wedding organizer.’ writer declared solemnly.
    ‘Do you know anything about organizing a wedding, Ant?’ Walter asked ‘How would they even employ you?’
    ‘I know quite a lot, unbeliever! They are frequent guest in my restaurants.’
    ‘How do they pay you?’
    ‘In flowers.’
    ‘Well, that explains a lot.’
    ^^^^^^^^^^^
    ‘Kill them all!’ Elinor ordered.
    ‘With pleasure.’ Angor Rot begun shooting.
    Most people were shooting back. Some of them tried to run or hide but they soon fell. With no opponent left Elinor put her console controller aside and took a big sip from a bottle of iced tea.
    ‘Man, I should be doing something productive. Cleaning, doing paper work, torturing the Trollhunter… but instead I’m playing a video-game. I hope we keep consoles and electricity after conquering the world.’ blond changeling laughed ‘Are you having a good time?’
    ‘I’d have much better time with my ring back.’ assassin answered.
    ‘Are you having an average time?’
    Angor looked at menu screen for a moment ‘I’m having a good time.’


	27. Pixies

Walt knew something was wrong from the very moment he opened the front door. Man came home from work to find dark and seemingly empty house. Barbara had a night shift again but Jim did not have any plans. Draal’s steps could not be heard. That worried him. Either the two got kidnapped or worst killed _or_ they went to test another culinary biological weapon. Walt looked around not noticing yellow dot lighting up the air before flying into Walt’s ear.

‘Impure.’ Low growl came from the darkness.

No. That was impossible. It could not be.

Bular came into Walt’s view. Black troll smirked cruelly as changeling stepped back until wall blocked his path.

‘No.’ man said ‘You’re dead.’

‘I got better.’ Troll got closer ‘You left my father side for what? This? Father is going to rise and he’ll make a meal out of your little family.’

‘No. Please no.’

‘You’re like a dieses, you spread upon others and kill them slowly from the inside.’ Bular growled ‘Allow me to be the cure.’

Troll grabbed changeling by his neck. Walt digged his calves in troll’s hand and kicked the air.

‘What are you afraid of, Trollhunter?’ a different voice could be heard.

Walt tried to turn his head to seek the source of the question.

‘Whatever it is, trust me, what I’m going to do is far worst.’ The voice said.

‘Walter stiffened as Bular tightened his grip. He soon realized he had no difficulties to breath.

‘Pixies.’ He muttered and hit a side of his head to drive the creature out. When yellow dot appeared he caught and crushed it. Bular disappeared.

‘Angor Rot, what do you want?’ changeling asked.

‘Nothing you could give me, servant of Merlin.’ Angor circled around him.

‘What about your freedom? I could steal the Inferna Copula and give you back your soul back.’

Troll paused mid-step and glanced at the changeling before restarting his walk.

‘Even if you would manage to gain my soul you would not return it to me, changeling.’ Angor Rot took out his knife ‘Unless you want something in return.’

‘Ending the bond between my wife and Elinor and stopping of the hunt.’ Walt admitted ‘I swear on my honor I’m going to fulfill my part of the deal.’

‘Assassins have no honor.’

‘If mine isn’t enough then Barbara’s is more than worthy.’

‘If you success then I’ll think. For now I’m going to leave you a little gift, Trollhunter.’

Angor left a pen on a table and walked out of the door. Walt did not try to stop him as he looked on his favorite pen, a changeling key, laying on the table.

^^^^^^^^^^^^

Jim felt poignant cold spreading through his body. However, what appeared before his eyes was far worst. His step-father turned into lifeless stone gently held Jim’s mother bloodied body. Toby laid to his right his chest not moving. Claire also laid on the ground holding her little brother tightly. The baby cried but his dead sister could not respond. Statue made of Draal stood in front of a portal.

Jim’s dad warned him. It was Jim’s fault. He always screwed up.

‘Jim, son, wake up.’ Walt’s voice carried in ice cold air.

‘Dad.’ Boy called out in return.

‘Sorry.’

‘For what?’ Jim asked before feeling a cuff.

Moments later he was back in the kitchen. Walt crouched beside him and held boy’s right shoulder.

‘Dad. Teenager exclaimed ‘You’re alive!’ he threw his arms around the man ‘Where’s mom?’

‘At work.’ Walt answered.

‘Toby and Claire? Draal?’

‘I’m sure Toby and Claire are alright. The same goes for Draal. Jim, what did you saw?’

‘You all were… dead.’ Boy choked at the last word.

‘Jim… It’s alright. It wasn’t real.’ Walt hugged him ‘Just pixies. It wasn’t real.’

‘Why do I keep bringing danger upon all you?’

‘Jim, if anyone should take the blame it’s me.’ Changeling stroked Jim’s head ‘You’re not to blame.’

‘But I am! I’m guilty.’ Boy protested.

‘Gunmar is to blame. Bular is to blame. Elinor is to blame. Angor Rot is to blame. I am for dragging you into my fight.’ Walt smiled sadly ‘Maybe you made few mistakes but everyone makes them.’

Tears escaped Jim’s eyes as he clung to his dad. Walt hummed an old song his human mother used to sing to him when he was a little boy. He did not remembered the words but the melody brought back times when he had not served a purpose yet. The trees and glades he spend time exploring. The small but cozy house in shade of oaks.

The song seemed to calm Jim down as well. It wasn’t the first time the boy would hear that song. Walt remembered the first time he would sing it to his son. It was after Barbara and Walt got married and Jim finally accepted him as part of the family, which in all honesty took very long. It was a practically hard time at the hospital so Jim’s mother was very busy. Young boy had a nightmare that night and refused to go back to sleep. Talk, tea and the song after boy was soundly asleep. After that night their relationship changed for better.

Jim let Walt pat his head and smiled despite tears.

‘Better?’ Walt asked not stopping patting boy’s hair.

Jim nodded ‘We should find Draal.’

‘You’re right.’ Man agreed while helping his son get up ‘Jim, promise me one thing. Never let William cut your hair again.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Not enough. Draal was not enough. He did everything he could. Trained his whole life, trying to reach the bar father set so high.

Trollhunter, legend, hero of trollkind.

How could Draal ever dream of becoming someone like him?

‘Draal, wake up.’ Troll heard Jim’s voice.

He felt a strong hit on the back of his head before the room lighted up.

‘Sorry.’ Walt said putting down a baseball bat ‘We had a small problem with pixies.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Walt put blanket on Jim, who shivered upon nonexistent cold. Boy looked from the changeling to the troll as if he could not believe they were beside him. Draal took a large sip of tea from his cup as he declined one. Walt sat down between then taking a cup from the table.

‘I just wonder how Angor had my key.’ He said after a moment.

Jim’s eyes widened before looking at Draal and then Walt.

‘Young Atlas.’ Walt returned boy’s gaze.

‘Elinor was blackmailing me.’ Jim explained ‘Toby was in danger. I’m sorry.’

Changeling sighed ‘Don’t be. More important question is: why did they give it back?’


	28. The family of Trollhunters

‘What happened?’ Barbara asked as she got home and took a good look at her family. Walt hugged Jim, who looked like a rolled pancake with the green blanket around him. Draal had his arms around them both muttering something about his father, while changeling reassured the troll he is more than enough. Jim nodded at Walt’s each sentence.

‘Mom!’ boy exclaimed as he got up and ran up to hug her.

All of this worried Barbara and she knew who to ask ‘Walt, what have you done?’

‘Why do you assume it’s my fault?’ man asked ‘We had a little problem with pixies.’

‘Little?’ woman asked gesturing to Jim, who was getting really close to breaking her ribs.

‘Pixies are very small creatures.’ Draal said gesturing how small pixies are.

‘What are those pixies?’ she asked patting Jim’s head.

‘They are frequently used to distract the opponent.’ Walt said ‘They show us our worst fears.’

Barbara hugged her son tighter ‘What were they doing in our house?’

‘Angor paid us a visit and gave me this.’ Walt showed the changeling key to his wife ‘It was a power move to show us he can get us in our own home.’ He looked down ‘I’m so sorry.’

Barbara looked from him to Draal and finally to Jim ‘What do you think we should do now?’ she asked her husband.

‘I offered him the deal you already know of. I’m going to get a ring and give him back his soul. You said it is a right thing to do.’

‘That was before I knew what he is capable of! He was supposed to hunt you, Walt, but that did not stopped him from giving hallucinogens to our sons. What if he doesn’t keep his promise?’

‘Then I’ll have to kill him.’ Walt said as if it was just another time-eating chore he had to take care of.

Barbara glanced at him before asking ‘Do you want to?’

‘This isn’t about what I want. It is about what is needed.’ Walt answered.

Uncomfortable silence fell on them. Jim still hugged his mom. Walt inspected the wooden floor.

‘Can we lighten up a little?’ Draal asked breaking the silence ‘This isn’t the end of the world. We already stopped it. Angor got in our home once. So what? He won’t get a chance do it again!’ troll rose both of his hands ‘Who are we?’ he asked.

‘Family.’ Jim answered in weak voice.

‘I meant Trollhunters but family works too.’ Draal smiled ‘Angor Rot is no match for us!’

Much to troll’s surprise no cheers, words of agreement or even nods followed. It felt like Angor Rot and his pixies sucked out their fighting spirit. Barbara still held Jim close to her. Walt stood away from them feeling guilty for the events of that evening and every other problem and danger his duty as a Trollhunter caused.

‘People, come on! Where is changeling, who beat me with ease? Where is woman, who can lift ax made for trolls? Where is boy, who tricked two changelings and Bular? Are you going to let Angor Rot get to you? Yes, his tactics are dirty. Yes, he hit us where we’re vulnerable. It is our duty to prevent it from happening again.’ Draal said with each word his voice rose in power.

Barbara smiled first giving Jim reassuring squeeze on a shoulder. She looked at her husband, who glanced back at her. His gaze told her how sorry he was. Draal smiled waiting for some kind of a reaction.

‘Draals right. Angor and Elinor won’t scare us with their tricks. We’re going to keep our side of the bargain and get the ring from Elinor. We survived the Second Battle of Killhead Bridge and every other obstacle and we are going to continue doing so. To quote Draal, who are we?’

‘The family of Trollhunters.’ The three answered. Jim’s answer was muffled as his face was buried in cloth of Barbara’s blouse. Draal laughter filled the entire house.

‘What’s so funny?’ Jim asked suddenly pulling away only to trip on the green blanket and get caught by Barbara right before falling on the floor.

Draal’s laughter grew even lauder. Walt covered his mouth to hide a smile. Barbara smiled widely. Jim looked at them all seemingly unimpressed and then smiled himself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Angor Rot Did not tell Elinor about the bargain. Telling your master of a plot against them was not something wise. It was not something imagined himself thinking even two months ago and yet somehow there he was. Elinor kept on offering him cutlery and socks while e-mailing the teachers of Arcadia Oaks High munched on a bacon, cheese and steel croissant.

‘Do you know what they saw?’ blonde asked.

‘I can guess. Trollhunter never said the name of what he saw out loud. The troll heard his father disowning him. That human whelp must have seen something disturbing. I watched him for a while before Trollhunter walked in.’

Elinor glanced at the assassin ‘Are you okay? Did you see something?’

‘I saw nothing.’ Angor lied as the image of his body falling apart came back to him.

Woman sensed the lie but did not say anything. After all, feelings were never her strong side.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

‘Jim, we need to tell you something.’ Barbara started ‘Humans can’t open changeling locks. I know it may be… shocking but…’

‘I had one in my old office.’ Walt finished for her.

Jim’s eyes widened as he looked between his parents ‘That wall?’ he asked.

Walt nodded ‘Yes, Young Atlas. NotEnrique informed me almost right away but we wanted to check which side of the family your heritage comes from.’

‘Unfortunately we need your help to do so.’ Barbara said ‘Yours and the staff.’

Jim looked at them for a longer moment ‘Wait, does Claire know?’ he asked.

‘Yes.’ Walt admitted ‘Why do you ask, Young Atlas?’

‘That explains all those weird questions lately.’ Jim said as he remembered the girl asking “Is something changing?”, “So, did something changed recently?”.

‘I asked her to be discreet.’ Chageling sighed ‘What did she told you?’

‘Nothing useful.’ Jim assured before the reality of the situation really kicked him ‘I’m part changeling? How? It has to be him.’

‘We’re not sure, Jim.’ Barbara smiled to comfort her son ‘That’s why we need you. With the shadow staff you can teleport us to Walt’s old office so we can check if you got you changeling part from me.’ Woman explained ‘I know it’s a lot to take in but this evening might be the best chance we get. They won’t expect us doing anything tonight. When we get back we can watch a movie, eat popcorn, oh, we could invite Toby over.’

‘Jim, I know you saw terrible things today but remember they aren’t true and they won’t be. Whatever happens we’re going to face it.’

‘I think I have a lot of emotions to use.’ Jim said after a moment and got out the Shadow Staff.

Ten minutes later the three of them stood in Walt’s old office.

‘Oh, I missed this place.’ Walt said as he ran his finger over one of the shelves.

Barbara smiled at him before reaching out her hand for the changeling key. She took it from her husband with shaky hands. She did not saw anything wrong in being a changeling but the idea that she might be a part-one made her nervous. Her parents would still be her parents but things would feel different. She went her entire life believing she was human and now she questioned herself more than ever. Did she really want to find out?

It did not matter. She had to do it for Jim.

Barbara walked up to the wall and placed the key in the lock. She looked back at Walt, who placed his hand on Jim’s shoulder. Both smiled to her. Red-haired woman turned the key and observed as the wall went down.


	29. Stress-cooked dinner

‘I’m a changeling.’ Barbara whisperied as she blankly stared at, now mostly empty, secret room.

Walt stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her. Jim gripped the Shadow Staff tighter.

None of them moved. For a second time stopped.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Elinor slowly taped a report for Otto. Man was not pleased with how little progress she and Angor made. The Trollhunter was still alive and kept all of his remaining limbs. Woman politely reminded him he had given her free hand with that mission.

Blonde wanted to kick herself for taking that task. She was in the middle of grocery shopping when the new head of the Janus Order called her. Something in her longed being close to action. To came back from exile she placed upon herself. She quickly closed all her affairs in Siberia and flew to Arcadia.

Janus Order helped her find a flat and get the position of principal. She had some experience working with children thankfully. When they were still involved Walt tried to get her into that ridiculous hobby of his.

Walt.

She never felt anything for him when they were together and yet she could not bear to kill him with her own hands.

That’s why she awoke Angor Rot. She never expected to get attached to him. To get lost in his unique eyes. She never expected to feel like that one time right before she moved to Siberia.

Why? Why had she not stayed there? With company on her studies, video games and an occasional bear.

Instead she was in Arcadia with a very attractive assassin. She really wanted to bang her head against the keyboard.

‘Elinor’ Angor sat on the sofa as changeling’s beta fish eyed him with suspicion ‘according to the tracing charm the Trollhunter is in his old office.’

Blonde narrowed her eyes ‘So he did came back for those ridiculous love letters and poetry William wrote him!’

‘Do you want to go with me?’ troll asked.

‘Yes, I do. I want to rub it in his face.’ Elinor closed the laptop and got up.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Barbara relaxed to her husband’s touch. Jim begun to nervously tap his fingers against the staff. Woman smiled to her son.

‘Let’s go home.’ She proposed calmly ‘We got what we wanted.’

Jim nodded and moved the Shadow Staff to create a portal.

‘Wait.’ Man requested and quickly moved to grab the last box from the secret room. He went back to his family with it in hands ‘Alright. Now we can go.’

Blue eyed boy created a portal and the family went through it.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Elinor almost got to start her car after a mad race down the stairs and frantic fight with, almost not working, lock, when Angor growled out “He’s not there anymore.”

‘No?’

‘Seems like that brat was with him.’ Pale troll crossed his arms ‘Stupid fleshbag whelp is playing with my staff.’

Elinor almost laughed ‘That “stupid fleshbag whelp” did steal from you, Angor.’

Troll narrowed his eyes and snorted.

‘Well…’ Elinor leaned against car chair backrest ‘There’s no point attacking them now. We’re outnumbered when they are at home.’

‘So what are we going to do?’

‘”Call of duty”? “Skyrim”? We could create a bunch of sims and kill them in various ways.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Barbara sat on the couch in Lakes’ house living room with Walt beside her. Wooden box brought from secret room laid forgotten on a shelf. Jim excused himself to cook dinner, after assuring he was alright. Barbara and Walt did not believe him but decided it was not to push when he clearly wanted to put his emotions into cooking. Draal awkwardly hanged in the corridor wanting to give everyone some time to process everything.

‘How do you feel?’ Walt asked breaking the silence.

‘Like something was supposed to change’ woman sighed ‘but really didn’t. I don’t feel any different.’

‘Because you’re still you, dear. You’re the amazing and wonderful woman I fell in love with and one, who everyday gives me reasons to do it over and over again.’

‘Thank you.’ Red-head smiled ‘I thought that a reveal like this would leave me devastated. Instead I feel… normal.’

‘I guess nothing can top finding out trolls exist and that I’m a changeling.’ Man joked.

‘Yes. That was quite shocking. Yes.’ Woman chuckled.

He took her hands in his and brought her closer until their foreheads touched.

‘I love you. I always will.’ Walt smiled gently.

‘I love you too. No matter what crazy adventure you’ll get us into, we’re going to get through it together.’ Barbara placed her palm on the back of her husband’s head and brought him closer for a kiss.

‘Guys, I…’ Jim froze right after entering the living room with a plate in his hands. He looked to a side ‘First dish is ready. I’m going to put it on the table.’

Woman broke the kiss and looked towards the dining room table ‘Our son is amazing.’ She smiled.

‘Truth.’ Walt smiled as well ‘Wait. “First”?’

Barbara’s eyes widened ‘Walt, go check the kitchen.’

Changeling nodded and got up. He peaked into the kitchen, turned around and walked towards the front door.

‘Were are you going?’ Red-head asked.

‘Invite Domazalskis for late dinner. We’re not getting through this alone.’

‘Go then.’ Woman got out of her phone ‘I’ll call Blinky. The more the merrier.’

‘What about you, Draal?’ changeling asked.

Troll crossed his arms ‘I haven’t been in the Trollmarket in a while… I’ll be there.’

‘Alright. Have fun.’ Walt smiled before finally walking out of the front door.

Draal said goodbye to Barbara and Jim. He then walked down to the basement to use the tunnel he diged himself.

Soon Walt came back with Toby and Mrs. Domzalski. Barbara greeted them with smile on her face. Jim did the same but while stirring a souse with a wooden spoon.

Toby followed his friends into the kitchen as adults sat down around the dining room table and helped themselves to the first dish.

‘So…’ Green-eyed boy begun ‘I heard you’re stress-cooking again. Do you want to talk about it?’

Jim nodded as he quickly chopped onion ‘We went to dad’s old office this evening.’

Toby nodded not yet understanding what upset his friend so much.

‘Turns out mom and I are part-changelings.’ Blue-eyed boy moved to chopping tomatoes ‘Even worst my dad knew I’m part-changeling since Claire, NotEnrique and I broke into his office. They knew too.’ Boy angrily threw onion on a pan ‘The only question was from which side I got it. Mom and dad told me about it today because they needed the Shadow Staff. I’m upset they didn’t tell me sooner. Then again I kept dad’s secret from mom for so long. I can’t really be upset she’d kept secrets from me. I have no right to be angry.’ He added chicken to onion and salted it ‘But I am.’

Toby rose his shoulders breathing in and thought for a moment. His best friend was part-changeling and he just found out. He also found out that people important to him kept things from him.

‘They meant well.’ He finally said.

‘I know they did.’ Jim stirred the meat ‘I don’t know why it upsets me so much, okay? I don’t really know how to feel about any of this!’ boy gritted his teeth ‘Being a part-changeling doesn’t really upset me because there’s nothing wrong with being a changeling. It isn’t a choice after all. Just… Someone lied to my family and it’s not okay!’

Toby glanced at the side looking for words but what could he say in such situation? “It’s okay, Jimbo”? “Everything’s going to be alright, Jimbo”? Both seemed to plain. He did not know what he would do if he found out he was not fully human. It definitely was something world crushing.

‘Jimbo, I…’

Jim turned to his friend with a sad smile ‘I know, Tobes. I know.’

Toby wrapped his arms around his friend. Jim returned the hug.

‘Maybe we should call Claire?’ Green-eyed boy proposed.

‘You know, that does sounds like a good idea.’ Jim stirred the meat again and got out his phone ‘Let me call her.’ He dialed girl’s number and waited for her to pick up ‘Hi, Claire. Would you like some dinner? I’m cooking right now.’

Toby leaned over to the phone and added ‘Your parents don’t need to know. Jim can use the Shadow Staff to bring you here.

‘Don’t worry. My parents aren’t home. Mom got invited to same fancy dinner and I’m on “baby sitting duty” if you could call watching anime with NotEnrique that.’ Girl answered ‘He wants to know if he can come over too.’

‘Tobes, what will Nana think of him?’ Jim turned to his best friend.

‘She’ll probably think he’s a weird cat.’ Toby shrugged.

‘I’ll ask him if he can stay in his human form to avoid trouble.’

Jim passed the phone to Toby and added souse to meat and onion.

‘He agrees to stay human but he wants socks and peas puree.’ Calire said after consulting her brother.

‘Cool. I’ll pick you up in a second.’ Jim hung up ‘Toby could you watch the stove for me? Just stir the food. I want to first talk to Claire for  second about… You know.’

‘Yeah, sure. No problem.’ Toby smiled.

Jim smiled as well and activated the Shadow Staff. Moment later he was gone.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Blinky knocked at the front door few minutes after Jim came back with Claire and NotEnrique. Nana quickly snatched the “baby” and cooed over him. His sister could not help but sinker at the scene. She and Jim exchanged quick awkward gaze. Toby sat down beside her and showed her a trick with levitating ball. Walt took picture when Mrs. Domzalski recited nursery rhymes to NotEnrique. It could later be used as either joke or black mail.

Barbara smiled and corrected her glasses as she greeted the troll stuck in human body.

‘Barbara, I came here as fast as I could. I hope you’re alright.’

‘I’m fine. Really.’ Woman led him inside ‘How are you?’

‘I’m alright. Thank you.’ Blinky paused ‘I’d hate to burden you right now but I hoped you could help me with something.’

‘I’d be happy to help. I assure you it won’t be a trouble.’

‘Alright then.’ Blinky inhaled ‘Aaarrrgghh!’s been acting strange lately. I’m afraid it’s because of’ he gestured to himself ‘this.’

Barbara blinked ‘You’re worried he acts strange because you got turned into human?’

‘Yes.’ Troll nodded ‘Maybe you’d know how to approach the topic. How did you deal with Walt revealing himself as a changeling? How did you connect his troll from with the man you knew and loved?’

Barbara thought for a moment ‘I threw him out for a few hours to process everything. I wasn’t really upset about who he is. It wasn’t his choice. What really upset me were lies he told me over the years. In a way it made me feel like I wasn’t important enough for him to be honest.’ She sighed ‘His troll form took some time to get used to but I love my husband no matter what he looks like.’ Woman smiled ‘You should give Aaarrrgghh! some time. It definitely doesn’t help he sees less of you now.’

‘Even if I am in the Trollmarket he tries to avoid me.’ Blinky sighed ‘When we talk there seems to be a wall between us.’

‘Did you try to talk with him about it?’

‘Yes, of course. I don’t know what to do. I hoped that as a person whose been in situation similar to Aaarrrgghh!’s you would tell me how I could help him. Help us.’

‘No two people are the same and no two people are going to react to things in same way. The best way I see is giving Aaarrrgghh! some time.’

‘Maybe the effect of the potion is going to fade soon. I hope so.’ Blinky half-smiled ‘Thank you. I just can seem to shake the feeling that something is wrong.’

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aaarrrgghh! knew he would have to tell them eventually. He would have to tell his friends he was dying.

He would have to tell Blinky.

Vendel respected his decision to keep it a secret for some time but for how long?

Aaarrrgghh! did not want his mate to find him turned into lifeless stone one day. He had to tell Blinky but the idea scared him. The idea that Blinky would treat him like a glass figure, that could break any time scared him. The idea of Blinky being hurt scared him.

He was thankful his mate accepted Barbara’s invite and that he could relax with friends.

Gray troll did not have to pretend that night that everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not dead yet! 
> 
> Big thanks to moonlit_wings who gave me the idea of Blinky consulting Barbara.


	30. best laid plans

'Trollhunter, how fancy seeing you here.' Bagdwella smiled as she walked into the forgedisrupting training. Jim lowered the Shadow Staff and Toby looked up from a stack of weapons he was choosing from.

'Hello, Badwella.' Walt turned to her as two boys not so subtly showed interest in the situation 'What do you want this time? Gnomes invaded your shop again?' changeling fought an urge to roll his eyes, turn around and leave. He really did not have enough energy to deal with Bagdwella before heading to Vendel.

'No, fortunately this time gnomes aren't the problem.' troll woman ignored Trollhunter's reaction 'I've been trying to catch you for few days now.'

'I was busy.' Walt crossed his arms.

Again Bagdwella decided not to comment Walt's behavior. He had to help her even if he did not want to. She revealed a small box 'I need you to send it.'

'Can't you sent it yourself?' changeling asked annoyed 'Trolls do have post offices.'

'I find human mail much more reliable.'

'I'm busy, Bagdwella. I need to speak with Vendel. Can't you really sent it yourself?'

Troll frowned 'As the Trollhunter you can't reject a call, remember?' she pushed the box towards him.

Walt sighed 'I hate my job.'

'Dad, don't worry about it.' Jim half-smiled as Toby tried to lift a war hammer 'Toby and I can drop it off at post office. You go talk with Vendel.'

'Yeah! Don't worry about it, Mr. S.' green-eyed boy panted still trying to lift the hammer 'We can do it.' he frowned at the weapon 'Dr. L made it look so easy!'

Walt looked between the two boys and then at Bagdwella who seemed satisfied with the outcome.

'Come on, dad. Go to Vendel!' Jim ordered.

Walt smiled to his son before looking at the troll 'Your package is in good hands. I assure you.'

Bagdwella looked at Toby who managed to lift the hammer and now run backwards since it was too heavy form him. Jim run towards his best friend to help him but did not make it in time before green-eyed boy crushed into a stone wall.

'We'll see about that.' she said.

Walt smiled 'Well... I trust that everything's good. Jim, I'll call you when I finish talking with Vendel. Good luck.'

'Bye, dad. Hope it goes well.'

Toby waved at Walt before turning to Bagdwella 'So what's inside?'

Troll frowned 'Little something for my sister.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Elinor was thankfulSenior Uhl agreed to cover for her until noon. She made up having a doctor appointment. Instead she stood in a line since four am to buy the newestmilitary video game. She felt so happy when she finally paid for it. Changeling held a metal box from limited edition in devotional manner.

She decided to go for quick grocery shopping before work like a responsible and respected member of society she pretended to be.

Oh, how she missed drinking vodka on a bus stop without anyone finding that weird.

She was slowly walking trying to find instant soups when she saw Barbara Lake picking cereal. She stopped. It's not like Elinor was afraid of the woman. What kind of changeling would she be if she had? She just did not like her for the "spa day" and the night before. Elinor knew they had no idea about the spell yet but it still was rather traumatic experience. Like really traumatic.

Blonde changeling straightened her back, walked up to the red-head fast and grabbed her by wrist. She digged nails into woman's skin and felt it herself, red marks appearing on her own wrist.

'Hello, Barbara.' she smiled in her usual sweet manner 'How are you?'

'I would feel much better if you weren't here.' Barbara glared at Elinor and yanked her hand out of changeling's grip.

'Oh no! You've hurt my feelings!' Elinor laughed.

'It's your own fault.' Barbara rose her shoulders and her eyes glowed gold.

Wait. Glowed? Barbara was supposed to be human! What was going on?

Elinor backed a step 'Have your eyes just glowed? How?'

'They did?' Human(?) woman looked at her surprised 'I didn't know I could do that.'

Blonde changeling took few more steps back before turning away rapidly. She walked fast at the beginning but then reminded herself she was supposed to be the "bad-ass" here and slowed down.

Barbara watched her with satisfaction.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Have you seen me with that war hammer, Jimbo?' Toby asked all excited 'Did I look handsome? Or strong? Or dateable in general? Do you think they're going to let me keep it?'

Jim smiled 'I think so... Dad did say you can choose a weapon but wasn't it too heavy for you?'

'No, it wasn't.'

'You did crush into the wall.'

'Beginner's mistake.' Toby shrugged 'I know I can be bad-ass with it.'

Black-haired boy smiled 'I'm sure of it.' then he focused on the box they were supposed to send. He shook it a bit 'I'm kind curious what Bagdwella packed in here. It's weirdly light.'

'Maybe it's a shawl or something?' Toby looked at the box as well 'Wanna take a look.'

'No.' Jim straighten his back 'We're supposed to send it without looking inside.'

'I was joking.' green-eyed boy looked up 'Hey, look! It's the burritos guy! Man, why didn't I take my wallet?'

'I did. You can pay me back later.' Jim reached out his hand to pass the box to Toby. At the same time well-build woman accidentally shoved him. Small chest landed on the ground and opened.

'For the love of Pale Lady!' Jim exclaimed.

'Hey, don't worry. It doesn't look broken.' Toby ducked to take the pyxis 'Weird. It's empty.'

'Empty?'

'Yeah. It doesn't look like anything was inside.' he stood up with the box.

Part-changeling let out air and smiled 'So... Tacos?'

'Actually... I lost appetite. I feel as if my stomach got lighter.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'Master Vendel,' Walter knocked at the entrance to the cave 'may I come in?'

'Yes, of course.' the leader of the Trollmarked spoke 'You do know that no one calls me "master" around here?'

'Then Vendel...'

'Though from you it sounds nicely. You can call me Master Vendel.'

Changeling narrowed his eyes.

Vendel sat down 'Strange. You show respect towards me. You must want something from me. Something I won't be happy about.'

Changeling shifted his weight from one leg to another and brought his palms in front of him into a triangle. He took a deep breath 'Master Vendel, I've been giving a thought to the Gunmar Problem.' Walt straightened his back regretting he did not wear armor.

‘The "Gunmar Problem"?' old troll asked.

'Yes.' Trollhunter nodded 'I believe it's time to deal with Gunmar once and for all. Trolls let him live for far to long. Previous Trollhunters let him rule the Darklands and plan his revenge.' his face serious 'It's time to take action and kill Gumm Gumm king.'

Vendel shook his head.

'You've let him live and my kind almost freed him! Who knows what would have happened if current Trollhunter wasn't a changeling and had no idea about Killhead Bridge!' Walt argued 'What if Trollhunter was a troll from the Trollmarket? There would be no way for them to know. Gunmar would change the surface into a buffet and underground into his castle.'

'I don't take away your victories, Trollhunter.' Vendel closed his eyes for a second 'You did save us by killing Bular and bringing Killhead here.' he paused 'You keep referring to changelings as your kind and saying "trolls" as if you're not one of us. If you ever try to open the bridge other trolls won't see the Trollhunter in you. They are going to see a changeling opening a gate for Gunmar.'

Walt glanced down as his eyes glowed lightly.

'How would you propose we kill Gunmar? Hypothetically.'

Changeling looked up surprised 'I propose we gather an army, rebuild the bridge in abandoned cavern, open the portal and kill Gumm Gumms as they walk out.'

White troll thought for a moment.

'By every day he stays alive in Darklands his plans get better and better. His blood lust also grows.'

Old troll sighed.

'He's going to convince changelings to do whatever he wants and he's going to come back one way or another! Furious and hungry!'

'That's enough, Trollhunter.' Vendel rose his voice 'Let me consider your plan. Try to stay quiet for once!'

Walt did not stay quiet.

'If we kill Gunmar other changelings may listen to me and change their ways!' changeling's voice had an after taste of hidden desperation.

For a moment Vendel was taken aback 'Now it's clear.' he spoke calmly 'You want to help your own people more than anything.'

It seemed like the changeling wanted to lie but decided against it. He nodded 'Yes. I don't want them of live in fear under Gumm Gumms anymore. I want them to have a safe place to stay in. I want them to be accepted.'

Vendel sighed and stood up. He placed his palm on Walt's shoulder 'Do you know that markings on you armor are similar to those of Deya the Deliverer?' he asked 'Some lines differ but they point at how alike you two are. You two relay on other trolls and people. You think differently than any other Trollhunters. I believe it's what allowed her to trap Gunmar in Darklands and what allowed you to kill Bular.'

Walt smiled and if Vendel's memory was not falling him it was the first time he smiled in his presence.

'Gather all the tumbric stones and then we're going to discuss your plan further.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

'William!' Elinor opened door to man's restaurant 'I need to talk to you!'

'Elinor, it's so nice to see you.' he smiled failing at making it look friendly 'Just wait a second, okay? Don't move.'

Woman stayed in her spot as William brought two sheets of paper and a pen.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Declaration you've understood my restaurant is a neutral space and any kind of aggression and violence must stay outside.'

'Wow.' Elinor took both sheets 'Are you making every single of your guests sing it?'

'No. Only changelings.'

'That's racist.'

'How can it be racist? I'm a changeling!' William crossed his arms 'If you don't sing them you can go.'

Woman sighed and took the pen from writer 'Where?'

'Here' brown-eyed man pointed at the first sheet 'and here.' he pointed at the second sheet. He smiled and took the papers from her 'So... What did you want to talk about?'

'Walt's wife's eyes glowed!' Elinor gesticulated wildly.

'Her name is Barbara.' William pointed out.

'That's not the point, Will! Her eyes glowed.'

'Firstly, don't call me "Will". That's my familiar's name. Secondly, that's normal for aware part-changelings. At least I think so.'

'Part-changeling?' Woman frowned. That actually made sense 'Who did you got pregnant this time, Willy?'

Writer let out a painful groan 'I had three children! Three! Uno. Dos. Tres.' William pointed at his fingers while saying it 'Why does everyone assumes all part-changelings are my doing? I'm not that easy!'

'Well...' Elinor smirked 'You did discover it's possible.'

William groaned again and blonde laughed. Then it hit her. Barbara was part-changeling. Her mother could be seventy two.

It did not mean anything, right?

Right?

Woman sat down on the nearest chair. She hid her face behind her palms and leaned forward.

Man looked at her concerned 'Elinor, are you alright?

'Yeah, 'course I am. Just give me a drink.' she waved her hand around.

William stood in his place and stared at her.

'What?' she asked through her teeth looking up.

'Sorry. I just didn't know you have feelings.'

It was Elinor's time to groan.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Walt was just getting ready to leave Vendel's "office" when a portal appeared. Jim came through it holding Toby like a balloon.

Changeling sat down on a stone chair heavily 'What happened?' he whined.

'Um...' Jim did not know how to start.

'We're not sure.' Toby said.

'It's a curse!' Vendel declared 'We need something to contain it in before it spreads to the entire Trollmarket!' he looked at the Trollhunter 'It's really a shame we've been fighting for so long. I think we have a lot in common.'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Elinor drunk pink vine straight from the bottle. William stared at her not believing what he saw. He looked around checking how blonde's behavior affected his customers. Some looked at the changeling with disapproval. Others did not care.

'You wouldn't know Barbara's mother's name by any chance, would you?'

'No. Do your own research.'

Blonde changeling's whined 'Fine! I figured you'd say that!' she took another sip from the bottle.

William looked around again. He grew more nervous with every second 'Maybe you should go?'

Elinor glanced at her watch 'Yeah, you're right. I should go to work.'

'After drinking?'

'I'm a changeling! Not some kind of weak mortal!' to prove it she got up and walked out of the restaurant paying extra attention to walk in straight line.

William wanted to point out that she did not pay for the vine. On the other hand she did leave so that was good. He sighed.

What did Elinor need Brabara's mother's name for?


End file.
